


One Night Changes Everything

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Alexander (2004), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Vairë decides to meddle and to give Hephaistion a very special night. She never expected that night to have consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

One Night Changes Everything

 

Glorfindel sighed as he tossed and turned in bed. That night was a night which he was unable to relax and find any rest. Usually he enjoyed the comforts of the soft beds of Rivendell when he wasn't on patrol, but that night something was keeping him awake. It was a nervous, apprehensive feeling whose origin he couldn't label.

Hours after retiring, he was still wide awake and unable to concentrate on anything. Not even the book he had been reading. Giving up, he sighed and closed his eyes in exasperation.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered. "Why can I not sleep?" Frustrated, he decided to try one of Elrond's meditations. The warrior had never put much faith in the idea of meditation, but he was willing to try anything if it would help him fall asleep.

To his surprise, once he had relaxed and begun concentrating on his breathing, his body quickly began to feel heavy. But then he realized that there was another force at work and finally recognized its call. His surroundings faded, a moment of blackness passed over him, and then he blinked as he realized that he was suddenly on his feet and standing in a strange room.

"Calm yourself, Glorfindel," a voice ordered from behind him.

Glorfindel turned and was amazed to see Vairë. The sight of one of the mighty Valar was enough to make him forget his strange surroundings and he quickly bowed respectfully in greeting.

"My Lady, did you summon me?" Now he understood the disorientation he had felt earlier: he had been summoned by one of the Valar and transported to Aman, although he had no idea why the Weaver required his presence.

"My brave Glorfindel," Vairë answered and smiled at him.

Glorfindel smiled politely in return. He didn't remember much from the time he had spent in Námo's Halls, but he did recall the kindness of Námo's wife.

"I apologize for summoning you so unexpectedly, but I require your help in a very delicate matter, Glorfindel."

"My Lady," Glorfindel responded. "I would be honored to serve you in whatever capacity you desire."

Vairë smiled again, but this smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but instead seemed troubled and even a bit sad. "I need your help, Glorfindel and I believe that only you can accomplish this task." The Weaver gestured and Glorfindel turned to finally take in his surroundings.

The first thing Glorfindel noticed, earning an arched eyebrow in question, was that their surroundings had changed again. They now stood in a bedroom which was luxuriously furnished. Rich tapestries decorated the walls and furs of animals had been piled onto beds and couches. Studying the nature of the decoration on the tapestries and armor scattered about the room, he found they were unfamiliar to him. "Where are we, my Lady?" he asked eventually, needing answers. Where was he and why had she brought him there?

"The world you know is only one reality, but there are more – many more. We Valar rule them and are known under different names in these realities. There is one reality in which only the race of Men exists," Vairë explained. "The people who live in this reality have never heard of Elves, Sauron, or the Valar. I brought you to this reality because I need you to carry out a task for me."

Glorfindel's eyes widened. "This reality has no Elves in it? No Orcs? No Dark Lord?" The things Vairë told him were difficult to comprehend, but he was doing his best to accept what she had told him, knowing she would never lie to him. Seeing her nod, he ventured another question. "This world is ruled by Men?"

Vairë nodded again. "Yes, it is." She raised a hand and one of the windows opened magically, allowing them to look out over the city that lay at their feet. "This city is called Babylon. It is at the very center of civilization and has just welcomed a new ruler who has taken possession of this city. His name is Alexander and he is a brave and mighty warrior. He rules here and is the King of the known world. Alexander is the mightiest man alive today." Vairë looked out over the always busy city. "He has a great destiny ahead of him."

Glorfindel was curious to learn more about this reality, this city, and her King. It was in his very nature to be inquisitive and so asked, "Did you bring me here so I could meet this Alexander?"

"Nay," Vairë answered. "It is not Alexander I want you to meet. I called you here to meet someone else – a very special soul." She turned, and no longer blocked the right side of the bed which stood in the center of the room. She raised her hand and pointed at the man sleeping on it.

Now that his curiosity had been piqued, Glorfindel stepped forward. His eyes narrowed as he took in the handsome features of the man sleeping on the bed. Long, dark hair framed an intelligent and gentle face, while luscious, red lips were already pouting a bit, ready to kiss whomever chose to claim them. The man's facial features were serene in sleep and Glorfindel found himself smiling at the sleeping man. There was an exquisite beauty to his face and he decided the man's soul must be as radiant and warm as well. Why else would Vairë bring him there? This man had caught the Vala's attention for a reason.

"His name is Hephaestion," Vairë said softly. "He is Alexander's closest companion and his lover. These two men have been near inseparable since childhood."

Glorfindel shook his head in wonder. "He is beautiful."

"He is beautiful on the inside and out, Glorfindel. There is more to him than just his good looks. He is an accomplished diplomat and a talented warrior, much like you. But his heart never commanded him onto the battle field. Had he been free to make his choices, apart from Alexander's, he might have chosen to become a teacher or scholar instead. But Alexander needs him at his side and Hephaistion has never shirked from his duty as a warrior and companion to his king."

Glorfindel cocked his head and watched how a soft exhalation left the slightly parted lips. "He reminds me of one of the First Born," he mused aloud. "To see such beauty and grace in a man is rare."

The Weaver smiled at his words. "I have often thought the same thing, Glorfindel. Hephaestion should have been born into your world, but this reality is blessed to have him."

It took him several moments, but Glorfindel finally pulled his gaze away from the sleeping man. He felt spellbound. "You said earlier that you had brought me here to carry out a certain task. What services do you require from me?"

The sad expression had never left Vairë's eyes and it even darkened as she looked at the sleeping man. "Hephaestion is still very young, Glorfindel. His life will be hard and will demand many sacrifices from him. Alexander has a great destiny, but he cannot fulfill it without Hephaestion at his side. For Alexander to succeed, Hephaistion must support him."

"You are very fond of him," Glorfindel realized as he gazed at the Vala in surprise. It was odd to think of one of the Valar caring for a mortal, but Vairë loved all the children of Ilúvatar.

Vairë nodded in confirmation of his observation. "I am. I am very fond of him. He possesses a bright soul and a warm spirit. I do not wish to see it fade so quickly. I want to keep it burning as long as possible. Hephaistion has many trials ahead of him and he will not reach old age. Even Alexander will hurt him in time. Therefore, I want him to have as many good memories as possible. They will sustain him in the years to come."

"You paint a dark and grim picture, my Lady. According to your words, he seems to be one who demands little and therefore deserves better than the bleak future you weave with your words."

"Hephaistion seldom asks for anything, Glorfindel. He is a caring soul and his main concern is for his King and for his people."

Her voice became softer and was barely audible. Glorfindel had to strain in order to catch her next words.

"These men do not celebrate their Begetting Day, Glorfindel. They celebrate the day they are born and this is his birthday, Glorfindel. Today, he added another year and is twenty-one years old now. Aye, still so very young compared to one of the Firstborn, but Hephaistion has entered his last decade. He will die at thirty-three."

Glorfindel felt torn between heading to the bed so he could study Hephaistion further and rushing to the Vala's side, as she looked distressed. "What upsets you, my Lady?"

Vairë gave Glorfindel a rueful smile. "It is Hephaistion's birthday today and Alexander is attending to matters of state instead of being here with the one who loves him so much." Vairë's eyes narrowed. "Alexander has been so busy dealing with his new Empire and his new subjects that it has slipped his mind that it is a joyous day for Hephaistion today." She moistened her lips and then added, "Or that it should be a joyous day."

Glorfindel eventually decided to take a step closer to her. He still didn't know why she had brought him here, but had the feeling he might find out any moment now.

She took a deep breath and then continued. "I want to give him something to remember...something special…a memory that will always remain very dear to him."

Glorfindel's heart ached for Hephaistion's silent suffering and he wondered what special memory Vairë wanted to bestow onto the young man. "You brought me here for a reason. Please share that reason with me."

Vairë's eyes narrowed as she studied Glorfindel. "This will come as a surprise to you, but Alexander and you resemble each other greatly physically. You could pass for his brother. Your hair is a bit longer, but it possesses the same golden hue and you have lain with a male before. Alexander has ignored Hephaestion's needs for too long. I wish for him to have a loving memory, Glorfindel, for he will need it. It will sustain him in the future."

Glorfindel frowned and then raised his eyebrows in thought. "Did I understand you correctly? You wish for me to lay with him, my Lady? You brought me here so I would make love to him?" Of all the possible reasons why she could have brought him there, he would never have thought that could be it.

Vairë blushed, but then resolutely nodded her head. "Yes, you understand correctly. I would never ask this from an Elf who has already bonded, but you, Glorfindel, have not taken a life-mate since your rebirth, so you are free to lay with him." She actually wrung her hands. "He is a gentle soul, Glorfindel, and he deserves to be treated much better. Please consider this. I am only asking you to be with him for one night. What is one night to one of the Firstborn? And it will mean so much to him. He fell asleep hoping Alexander would remember how special this day is to him and he wishes for nothing more than to wake up in Alexander's arms and make love."

"But I am not Alexander. I am Glorfindel. It would be a lie." Glorfindel didn't know what to make of her request. It wouldn't be a chore to make love to Hephaistion, but was it the right thing to do?

"Glorfindel, please give him this one night filled with love and nothing but love. Make love to Hephaistion in such a way that he thinks he means the world to you. He needs that. He needs that desperately."

Glorfindel wasn't completely convinced yet, but he understood why Vairë was making the request. It would mean the world to Hephaistion and maybe even give the man the courage and strength he needed to support Alexander in the coming years. But one question remained. "But what if he awakes, my Lady, and realizes that I am not Alexander?" They might physically resemble each other, but if Vairë's words were true – and he didn't doubt she was being honest with him – then Hephaistion would notice the different way they made love and it might make Hephaistion question who he was with.

"I will weave a web around him, Glorfindel. He will be aware of what happens, but he will feel safe and not question your identity. He will be able to participate in your love play, but he will be in such a daze that he will completely accept you as his bed partner."

"Is his future so bleak that we need to resort to this trickery?" Glorfindel faced Vairë and searched her eyes.

"Hephaistion will suffer greatly and much of that pain will be dealt by Alexander's hands. Hephaistion loves Alexander so much that he has set aside his own needs and that makes him vulnerable. Alexander loves him back, but is also very ambitious. In the end, Hephaistion will be deeply hurt."

Glorfindel moved once more toward the bed, wondering if Vairë's plan could work. It had been many centuries since he had lain with a male. That had been before his rebirth when Ecthelion and he had been devoted lovers. He was confident that his body still remembered the mechanics, but at the same time, he did feel a little nervous now that such an important task had been placed upon his shoulders. Hephaestion sighed and Glorfindel barely resisted the urge to touch the dark hair and find out if it was as soft as it looked.

Vairë smiled, pleased, as she watched Glorfindel reach out to Hephaistion. "I promise you that you will not be disturbed tonight. No one will enter this room. Glorfindel, give him a memory to remember – one he can cling to when his heart finally breaks."

Glorfindel blinked. He couldn't believe that he was going to agree! But there was something that called out to him – something in the handsome features and in the way those lips seemed to await his. "I will do this," he whispered. "I will make love to him tonight and make it worthwhile. I will love him in a way he has never been loved before… He will cherish this night for the rest of his life – this, I vow."

"Remember," Vairë reminded him as her form began to fade from the room. "He will think of you as Alexander. He will believe his lover has finally remembered and has returned to him. Use that to your advantage."

Glorfindel nodded his head once. "I understand," he whispered softly so as to not wake Hephaistion just yet. He needed a few moments to compose himself and mentally prepare himself for what he was going to do. "I will be your Alexander tonight."

~~~

In spite of the high temperature in the room, Hephaistion felt cold. The chill wasn't physical in nature. It was a cold of the soul – a soul that needed his lover's warm touch in order to flourish and Alexander hadn't been about much. His lover had focused on establishing a hold on the Persian nobles and Hephaistion understood that his lover needed to dedicate so much time to the matter, but it was the very reason why he had been so lonely lately.

Keeping his eyes closed, he pressed deeper into the mattress and pulled the blankets closer, but that did little to decrease the chill inside his heart. He needed Alexander more than Alexander needed him, but his lover didn't seem to realize that. And so his loneliness continued and he tried to recall the happier times they had shared – times during which they had filled their days and nights with love making.

Suddenly, the mattress moved and it wasn't due to his moving about so the only other explanation was that someone had joined him. "Alexander?" Hephaistion's eyes opened quickly and fastened on the contours of the man sitting on the side of the bed. He was able to make out the fair hair and relaxed. "Alexander…" A hand slithered out from beneath the blanket and, once it had regained its freedom, it reached for his lover. "You came to me." Truth be told, he hadn't thought Alexander would remember what day that day was.

Glorfindel's heart twitched painfully in his chest at seeing the wondrous, loving expression in Hephaistion's amazing eyes. Had he ever seen eyes which were the very mirrors of the soul? A very radiant soul, warm and caring just as Vairë had told him, but there was more hidden in those blue pools of sea. Glorfindel saw valor there, dedication, and unconditional love. This Alexander should have felt blessed to have the love of someone like Hephaistion, but it appeared this King didn't recognize the gift he had been given. "Aye, I am here."

Hephaistion gave him the most stunning smile Glorfindel had ever seen. The whole face came alive with love and longing and the eyes literally glowed with passion. Glorfindel belatedly realized that Hephaistion was exactly the type of person he could fall in love with. Ecthelion's soul had glittered like that. "You are trembling." It was impossible not to notice the tremors that shook Hephaistion's body. "Why?"

"I am cold… I need you, Alexander. I need you so much… You have no idea how much." Beneath the blankets and fur, Hephaistion was naked. He had gone to bed naked in the hope that Alexander would come to him some time in the night and make love to him. A part of him had chastised himself for hoping that, but another part had remained hopeful that Alexander would remember.

Glorfindel smiled and raised his right hand so he could finally touch the handsome face. Feeling slight stubble beneath his fingertips made him gasp. The bodies of the Firstborn were hairless except for the hair on their heads and to feel such stubble was new to him. Hephaistion leaned into the caress and rubbed his cheek against his fingertips, making the sensation even more exquisite. Recalling Vairë's words, he said, "It is a very special night to you, is it not?"

"It is my birthday! You remembered!" Hephaistion blinked his eyes and gave his lover a stunning smile. "I hoped you would!"

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He had made the decision to do this, but he still felt nervous, knowing he had to make this night so special for Hephaistion that the other man would never forget just how much he was loved. Leaning in closer, he cupped Hephaistion's cheek in his hand and then pressed his lips oh so gently against Hephaistion's. A soft moan escaped the man's lips and Glorfindel accepted the invitation when Hephaistion's lips and teeth parted in greeting. Moving closer still, he wrapped his arms around Hephaistion and pulled him into an upright position. Pressing himself close, he deepened the kiss.

Hephaistion lifted a hand and let his fingers slide through his lover's fair hair. Encountering naked skin, Hephaistion smiled into the kiss. Alexander was just as naked as he was. "Make love to me tonight?" He would beg for it, if Alexander wanted him to.

"I will," Glorfindel murmured after releasing Hephaistion's lips. Looking into the depths of the blue eyes, he saw raw need there...need and love. Alexander was a fool for deserting Hephaistion in favor of ruling his Empire. Glorfindel would never have made such a mistake. However, his intent to make love with Hephaistion did leave him with a dilemma. He had no idea what roles the two lovers took in their love play. Who took who?

"Please take me… You always feel so good when you are moving inside of me." Hephaistion rested his head tiredly against his lover's shoulder. "It has been so long…"

Once Glorfindel received his answer to his silent contemplations, he lifted the handsome face with a finger beneath the man's chin. He could drown in the big, blue eyes and, for one moment, he wished Hephaistion had been born into his world instead of Alexander's. "I will make love to you, yes. Trust yourself to me." Hephaistion's body trembled and surged toward him. A certain kind of desperation was evident in the way Hephaistion's arms and legs wrapped around him. It was like Hephaistion was frantically trying to convince himself that he wasn't alone. "I am here. I am not going anywhere." Hephaistion relaxed slightly after he had uttered those words, but the tension that radiated from the man remained.

"I cannot believe you left your meeting in order to be with me. I did not think you would do that." Hephaistion rubbed his cheek against his lover's shoulder and sighed deeply. Tremors coursed through his body and he wrapped his arms even tighter around his lover's waist.

Glorfindel swallowed hard. When Vairë had asked him to do this, he hadn't considered the possibility of developing feelings for Hephaistion. This was only for one night… He had met Hephaistion only moments ago… They had only exchanged a few words and yet, when Hephaistion pressed close to him, genuine feelings of affection washed over him. Glorfindel tried to put himself in Hephaistion's position and wondered what the man needed to hear the most. "I might not always show it," Glorfindel whispered tenderly. "But you are the most important person in my life. Even when I cannot be at your side, I will always be with you in spirit. Never forget that. Never forget how much I love you." Glorfindel was beginning to hate Alexander for the way he treated Hephaistion. Hephaistion deserved better. "And tonight I will show you just how much I love you." Glorfindel slowly lowered Hephaistion onto the bed and covered the man's body with his.

"It has been so long since you said something like that." Hephaistion kept his arms wrapped around his lover's waist and closed his eyes in bliss as the firm body covered his. He was finally beginning to feel warm again. "Touch me, please."

Glorfindel didn't want Hephaistion to beg and soothed the distressed man with more kisses. He kissed the soft lips, the closed eye lids, and then let the tip of his tongue slither down the slender throat. Sucking the skin near Hephaistion's collarbone, he moved his hands down Hephaistion's flanks, rubbing the skin there.

Hephaistion moaned. He felt delirious as Alexander focused on his needs. It had been months since Alexander had remembered he had needs too. "I love you… I will love you forever." It was the truth. He loved Alexander and would do anything to make him happy and all he wanted in turn, all he dared hope for in return, was that Alexander loved him back in whatever way the other man was capable of. "More…"

Realizing that Hephaistion needed him *now*, Glorfindel moved lower until the tip of his tongue brushed against hard flesh already dripping with pre-ejaculate. Glorfindel couldn't help but wonder just how long it had been since Alexander had made Hephaistion come. "Soon," he promised, but would Hephaistion last that long?

Hephaistion felt anxious. He knew his body and was well aware of the fact that he was about to come. To feel Alexander kiss him, touch him, lick and suck him was too much and the sensations overwhelmed him. Arching his back, his eyes widened as he realized that his lover was taking him deep in his throat. The warm, moist environment along with a sinfully sensual tongue wrapped around his length pushed him over the edge.

Glorfindel had felt Hephaistion tense up before he found release and was prepared to swallow the man's seed. Hephaistion was squirming beneath him and moans tumbled from his lips. The dark hair had fanned out on the pillow and a fine layer of sweat had formed on the muscular face.

Hephaistion grew utterly relaxed, feeling sated. Alexander seldom brought him to orgasm in this way and therefore the experience felt even more special. "Thank you…" Hephaistion tiredly raised a hand and ran his fingers through the golden mane. "I am sorry I did not last longer… You probably did not want me to come yet."

Glorfindel shook his head. "Tonight is about you – not me." They had the whole night to make love. There was no need to rush it. "Would you like to rest?"

Hephaistion blinked and smiled satedly. "No, you can take me…"

Glorfindel placed his hands on either side of Hephaistion's head and probed the eyes which had darkened. "Now?"

"You are hard too… I felt it… There is no reason to let you wait. You are entitled to come too." Hephaistion smiled at his lover and loved the way the golden strands moved through his fingers. "There is a phial of oil on the night stand." A phial which he hadn't used in months.

Glorfindel wavered. Something felt wrong, but he didn't know what it was. "I do not need to come now, Hephaistion. I can wait until you have recovered." They were apparently the wrong words to say as Hephaistion's eyes almost bulged from their sockets.

"What?" Hephaistion blinked. Alexander had never offered to do so before. Most of the time, it was about what Alexander needed in bed, not Hephaistion. Why had it changed suddenly?

"This is your night, Hephaistion. Tonight, I want you to feel loved." Glorfindel returned to kissing Hephaistion and after worshipping the chiseled features with light kisses, he moved lower to lavish the erect nipples with his tongue. Once they were wet with saliva, he rubbed the peaks and then rolled them between his fingertips. He had the feeling it wouldn't take Hephaistion long to grow erect again and Hephaistion proved him right. The man's member was stirring once more and suddenly, Glorfindel had to know. "When was the last time we made love?"

If Alexander's question surprised him, Hephaistion didn't let it show. Instead, he made an effort to reply, although he didn't feel too coherent in his currently sated state. "Too many months ago." And even back then, their encounter had been about what Alexander had needed. Not his – so seldom his…

Glorfindel stretched out next to Hephaistion and drew him close. Hephaistion rolled toward him until he was on his side and then rested his head against his lover's chest. Glorfindel had to admit that this felt better than he had thought possible. There was something about Hephaistion that called out to him. "Why do you not rest for a moment? I will take you once you feel rested." The look Hephaistion gave him as the blue eyes peeked up at him tore at his heart. "I love you… And tonight is about you." He would repeat it as many times as necessary, though it pained him that it took so many times for Hephaistion to believe him!

"You have been so distant lately and I wonder if it is because of something I have done. Have I displeased you?" Hephaistion pressed as close as he could and clung to his lover.

"Nothing… You did nothing wrong." Glorfindel didn't know why Alexander and Hephaistion were growing apart, but his instincts told him that it was not due to something Hephaistion had done. It was Alexander's fault. "I have been busy and neglected your needs," he added eventually, recalling the little Vairë had told him. "I will never stop loving you, Hephaistion."

Those were the very words Hephaistion had needed to hear and he smiled against his lover's chest. "I am rested… Please take me now?" He wanted...no needed...to feel his lover inside of him.

Glorfindel brushed some dark strands of hair behind Hephaistion's ear and studied the pupils, which were still dilated. "Your wish is my command, Hephaistion." It was the truth: it was his one desire to make Hephaistion happy. He used his hold on Hephaistion to roll the man onto his back and then settled between the muscular legs. He ran his fingers along the powerful thighs and hummed appreciatively. So strong…so beautiful...

"The oil..." Hephaistion managed to wrap his fingers around the phial and removed the stopper. "It has been a while…" He hoped Alexander understood that he needed to prepare him. Alexander was a considerate lover most of the time, but there had been moments when his lover had taken him unprepared because Alexander had needed him so much.

Glorfindel let a generous amount of oil drip onto his fingers and then placed the phial onto the mattress. Letting his fingers trail lower, he sucked in his breath when those fingertips encountered the ring of muscle that guarded the entrance to Hephaistion's body. He took his time massaging it and when he felt Hephaistion relax further, one fingertip slipped inside.

Hephaistion was fighting back tears. Alexander was so seldom this gentle and it was just what he needed. "Love you," he whispered and rested a hand at the nape of his lover's neck.

Glorfindel allowed Hephaistion to pull him closer and returned the kiss the man placed on his lips. At the same time, his finger ventured deeper into the warm channel in search of the treasure hidden inside the passage. Once he found the little nub, Glorfindel lightly stroked it.

Hephaistion thrust upwards, sucked hard on his lover's lip, and began to pant. "Yes!"

Glorfindel smiled at the man's passionate response. Hephaistion's body reacted to his every touch and Glorfindel slid a second finger inside.

Hephaistion threw back his head, releasing Glorfindel's lip, and bit hard on his own bottom lip. His lover had hit his target and Hephaistion began to plow his hips, mimicking the act of making love. "Take me…" he panted. "Now…please!"

Unable to deny Hephaistion any longer, Glorfindel coated his length with oil and then shifted into position between the parted legs. There was so much strength inside Hephaistion that Glorfindel decided the man could easily best Alexander between the sheets and yet, Hephaistion was content to be on the receiving end.

Hephaistion forced his eyes open the moment the head of Glorfindel's shaft pressed against the entrance to his body. "Now…please…now…" He half expected for Alexander to bury himself in one deep thrust like his lover normally did, but apparently, his lover had been sincere when Alexander had said he wanted that night to be about him.

Glorfindel sheathed himself slowly…so very slowly. He wanted to make their lovemaking last. A part of him registered the fact that he really thought of this act as making love to Hephaistion. All pretence was gone and Glorfindel really wanted to make love to Hephaistion. It never occurred to the golden-haired warrior that he could be falling in love.

"Oh, that feels… so…good…" Hephaistion had gone limp beneath his lover and had closed his eyes in order to savor every second of the experience.

Glorfindel finally buried himself inside Hephaistion's body and, instead of starting his thrusts, he lowered his upper body onto the man's. He rested his arms on either side of the dark head and stroked the auburn mane. "Open your eyes for me." He wanted to see the expression in them.

Hephaistion complied. He was a bit surprised to get this request, but he looked into his lover's eyes and smiled. Alexander's eyes, which were normally so dark, now shone midnight-blue. "You never took me in this way before." But he liked it. He loved the sensual feeling of his lover being nestled inside him without pushing them toward orgasm yet.

"I believe this is what you need the most." Glorfindel moved minutely inside Hephaistion. Their lovemaking didn't involve any wild thrusting, grunts, or wildly flexing hips. What it *did* involve were sweet kisses, feather light touches, and gentle rocking. All these things left Hephaistion breathless, just as Glorfindel had hoped they would.

"I do need this… I need this so much…" Since his hands had locked behind his lover's neck, Hephaistion pulled him close and claimed the plump lips once more. They tasted sweet and kissed him firmly, but not demandingly. It was give and take… give and take… give and take…

But even Glorfindel's tender lovemaking failed to keep them away from the edge for long and, in the end, they tumbled forward, simultaneously reaching orgasm. They clung to each other, panting, and stared into each other's eyes which had grown wide with ecstasy.

Glorfindel had never felt like this. He was several thousand years old, had had Ecthelion as a lover for centuries and during that time had learned to read his lover’s needs. But this was his first time with Hephaistion and the feelings he was experiencing at that moment didn't compare to what he had felt when he had still been together with Ecthelion.

Glorfindel managed to compose himself and looked at Hephaistion's features, which glowed in the aftermath of their lovemaking. "You are beautiful."

Hephaistion suddenly released a strangled sob. He had tried to keep his emotions in check, but Alexander's way of making love to him and then hearing that compliment proved too much, and the tears followed quickly. They trailed down his face, dripped from his chin, and Hephaistion felt ashamed as he realized that he was weeping while his lover was still buried inside him. "I am sorry," he murmured, feeling embarrassed that he was unable to keep his emotions in check. "I did not want to…"

"Hush," Glorfindel interrupted him as he ran his fingertips down Hephaistion's cheek so they could scoop up the tears. At the same time, he lowered his brow onto Hephaistion's and stared into the swimming eyes. "I love you, Hephaistion." And this time he said the words because he meant them. He wasn't trying to be Alexander for Hephaistion's sake. No, he had fallen for the young man and was smitten with him.

"Hold me?" Hephaistion had allowed himself to fall and he needed Alexander to catch him.

Glorfindel held him close, soothed him with whispered words, and pressed more kisses onto Hephaistion's brow and eye lids. "I am here," he whispered. "I am here for you."

Hephaistion continued to weep for a few more minutes and then grew silent and motionless beneath Glorfindel. His eyes had closed, his breathing evened out, and Glorfindel realized that Hephaistion had succumbed to sleep. A peaceful sleep this time around. "By the Valar, I am in love with you."

"I never expected for that to happen."

Hearing Vairë's voice so unexpectedly startled Glorfindel. He blushed when he realized that Hephaistion and he were still in a very obviously compromising position. "My Lady, I did not expect you to return so quickly."

"What might have appeared minutes to you were hours, Glorfindel. Time passes differently for these mortals." She considered approaching the bed, but then reconsidered when she saw Glorfindel blush violently. "The time has come for us to leave."

"Will I ever see him again?" Glorfindel placed a parting kiss onto Hephaistion's brow and then freed himself of the man's tight embrace. Leaving Hephaistion almost hurt physically and he wanted nothing more than to return to the sleeping man and bury him in an embrace. Instead of doing that, he made his way over to the Vala.

"This is most unexpected," Vairë replied instead as she contemplated what she had just learned. She had never thought Glorfindel would fall for Hephaistion. She had hoped that Glorfindel would feel attracted to Hephaistion – and the warrior had – but she had never expected for the Elf to fall in love. Recalling Glorfindel's question, she answered, "I do not know the future, Glorfindel. Only my husband does."

Glorfindel's fingers twitched and he had to stop himself from walking back to the bed.

Vairë smiled tenderly at Glorfindel and by doing that she captured his attention. "I do not know what the future will bring, Glorfindel." But she would never underestimate the power of love… Love made everything possible.

"It is time to go home, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel sighed deeply. "I wish I could stay here with him."

"But you cannot. Hephaistion has his own destiny to fulfill."

"It pains me that he will die so young…" Glorfindel's gaze shifted away from her and came to rest on Hephaistion again. "He should have been born into our world."

Vairë's mysterious smile remained, curling her lips. She reached for Glorfindel's hand and then their forms began to fade. A minute later, nothing of their presence remained in that reality.

~~~

Hephaistion slept through the night and woke in the morning with a warm body curled around his. Opening his eyes, he looked at Alexander, who was still in bed with him. The fact that his lover had joined him the other night and had made him feel so special meant everything to him. Until the previous night, he'd had doubts about Alexander's feelings for him, but now he didn't doubt his lover any more. Alexander loved him. He had proven that the other night and no matter what would come in the future, he would always hold onto that one night's memory.

~~~~

"Glorfindel?" Vairë stepped away from the shadows and approached the solitary Elf looking out over the Bruinen. "You seem troubled."

Glorfindel had been lost in thought and didn't startle when she suddenly appeared at his side. She looked as radiant and full of energy as ever and he lowered his gaze respectfully. "I cannot forget him."

Vairë came to a halt behind him and lightly rested a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. She didn't need to ask him who he was referring to. "Hephaistion. Glorfindel, years have passed by… Why can you not forget him and be happy here?"

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders once and lifted his eyes to gaze upon her lovely face.

Her hand slipped from his shoulder due to the movement and she seated herself on the grass next to him. She had taken on the form of the Firstborn in an attempt to soothe Glorfindel, but his nervousness, the tension, and longing remained. "In his world, twelve long years have passed by. For us, it was nothing but a heartbeat."

"For me, it has been eternity." Glorfindel bowed his head and let his fingers move through the grass. "I dream of him at night. There are times when I feel his body moving beneath mine. How can a dream be so real?" Glorfindel looked expectantly at her, hoping for an answer, but then something she had said registered with him. "Twelve years? But then he is about to die!"

Vairë nodded her head once. "And that is why I am here. You supported him once before. Will you do so again?"

"In the hour of his death? Of course!" But then he frowned and his expression darkened. "Why have you come for me? Should not Alexander be there for him in the hour of his death?"

"The healers told Alexander that Hephaistion is not in any danger and that he is on his way to recovery. Sadly, they are mistaken. Hephaistion is dying." Vairë saw the emotions she had hoped for sparkle within Glorfindel's eyes. He cared greatly for Hephaistion. Some sort of connection must have formed that night – there was no other explanation!

"And he is alone in the hour of his death? How could Alexander leave his side?" He would never have done so if his mate had been injured! He would have chased off the healers and guarded his lover until he had recovered! "Aye, take me to him. He should not be alone in the hour of his death."

Vairë touched his shoulder again and a familiar sensation swept through Glorfindel as he was transported into another reality – Hephaistion's reality.

~~~

Hephaistion hadn't thought that dying would be so painful. Even more so, he felt ashamed that he would die in his bed, instead of on the battle field while guarding Alexander's back.

Alexander… His lover had left him to attend the games. As a King, his presence was obligatory and Alexander would stay at the games for the rest of the evening.

/I will die alone./ Hephaistion finally realized the truth. The pain, the fever, and the convulsions that wrecked his body were less painful and easier to bear than the knowledge that he would die alone. That Alexander wasn't at his side during his last few minutes.

/By the gods, I don't want to die alone./ He had never shied away from a challenge, but the prospect of dying alone terrified him.

His body had weakened during the last two hours and he was struggling to draw in his next breath. His lungs hurt, the blood that flowed through his veins burned, and his brow felt afire. The fever was burning him alive.

He lifted a shaky hand and reached for Alexander even though he knew that his lover was out of reach. But instead of wrapping his fingers around air, they encountered something warm and solid. Stunned, Hephaistion managed to turn his head slightly. Frowning, he made out a form seated on the side of his bed. At first, he thought it was Alexander because of the long, golden hair, but then realized that the eyes were different. These eyes weren't brown, they were midnight-blue and, where Alexander's were filled with his obsession, these eyes mirrored an inner calm that called out to him. "I… thought… you… were…Alexan…" Hephaistion failed to finish his lover's name, too weak now and drawing in more air simply hurt too much.

"My name is Glorfindel." He wrapped his fingers tightly around Hephaistion's and smiled reassuringly. "You are not alone, Hephaistion. I am here for you."

Now that he was so close to death, Hephaistion was able to sense that something out of the ordinary was happening. He also identified a woman standing in the back, but she terrified him. He was close to the threshold and sensed her power. "Are you here to claim my soul? Will I go the Elysian Fields, or will I be punished in Tartarus?"

Glorfindel swallowed hard. He didn't know the answer to that question and looked to Vairë for an answer. She smiled at him and nodded her head encouragingly. She didn't look like someone who was going to condemn Hephaistion to eternal punishment. "You do not deserve any punishment."

Hephaistion's chest seemed to collapse when he released the breath he had been holding. "Please…don't let me…die…alone."

"You will not. I am here for you." Glorfindel moved closer and lay down on his side. He pulled a feverish Hephaistion close and buried him in a tight hold. "You will not be in pain much longer, I promise." But what would happen to Hephaistion's soul? Where did the souls of the mortals go after they had died?

Sensing Glorfindel's questions, Vairë approached. "In your world, Hephaistion, I am known as Persephone and I know how to influence my husband so he will judge you mildly."

Hephaistion's dazed eyes tried to focus on her form, but it was hard to tear his gaze away from Glorfindel, who looked familiar to him. The voice, the eyes, and the tenderness with which he was being held – they all felt familiar.

"Would you like to live in the Elysian Fields, Hephaistion? Would you like to dwell there?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair – her touch soothing the feverish man.

"Will…I…dwell…there…alone?" He didn't want to be alone. He had felt much too alone during the last few years of his life. Alexander had become increasingly distant and they had even had arguments. Alexander had ignored him, lectured him, and withheld his love from him. All those things had greatly hurt Hephaistion, who had only ever wanted love – Alexander's love.

"Nay, you will not be alone. Glorfindel will be there and his friends which he considers family. You might need some time to get used to them and their customs, but you will not be alone." Vairë saw surprise, need, and longing in the big, astonished eyes and soothed Hephaistion with another caress bestowed onto his hair.

"I… want…that." Hephaistion didn't really understand who they were or why he felt so comfortable around Glorfindel. All he knew was that it felt right to rest in these arms. All of a sudden, fighting to stay alive wasn't important anymore. Closing his eyes and giving into death no longer seemed terrifying.

"Aye, go to sleep…" Hephaistion would never wake up again in this reality, but Glorfindel took heart in the words Vairë had just spoken. "Will he awaken in my world?"

Vairë nodded her head thoughtfully. "I am at a loss to explain this," she explained as she soothed a dying Hephaistion when he released his last breath. "But some sort of connection must have formed between the two of you that night you made love. It will enable Hephaistion to exist in your world." Suddenly, she looked up. "Do you want this, Glorfindel? If you say yes, you will gain a mate – a life partner."

Glorfindel held Hephaistion tightly when the dying man suffered from convulsions for the very last time. "Will he be mortal in my world?"

Vairë blinked. "I do not know the answer to your question, Glorfindel. This has never happened before. But he should not be mortal – he just died…"

Hephaistion released his last breath, stopped twitching, and rested peacefully in Glorfindel's arms.

"There is nothing left for me here." Glorfindel looked Vairë in the eye. "Take me home. Take me to Hephaistion."

Vairë touched Glorfindel's shoulder and transported them back to Arda where Hephaistion was already waiting for Glorfindel to join him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Live and Learn

Erestor's right eyebrow rose to a height it had never ascended to before as he exited Elrond's bathroom, where his lover was still tidying his hair. It had been his intention to leave for their study right away, but he had halted in his tracks to take in a most unexpected sight. Why was there a naked man sleeping on their bed?

"Elrond, would you care to explain this to me?" Erestor stepped back into the bathroom and cocked his head questioningly.

"What, my love?" Elrond finished fixing his hair by slipping his favorite butterfly clip into it. Erestor had given it to him after they had made love for the first time. Elrond sighed deeply as he recalled how their first time together had been a rather nervous encounter. Erestor had never been with a male before and had therefore been tense, while Elrond's last time with a male had been with Gil-Galad millennia ago. It was during their first time he had once more been reminded of just how different making love to a male was compared to making love to a female.

"What is amiss, Erestor?" Elrond recognized the expression in his lover's eyes and the arched eyebrow to mean that he was in trouble. Elrond just didn't know why.

"Something happened." Erestor took hold of Elrond's elbow and pulled his lover into their bedroom. "*That* happened, to be precise." With his other hand, he pointed at the man sleeping on their bed.

Elrond blinked, gasped, and then blinked again. "Erestor, I do not know who he is or how he got there! I have never seen him before!" The man was a stranger to him. The fact that a man – not another Elf! – had somehow found his way into their bed stunned him. There was no denying that the man was handsome, and very naked, but still a stranger. "What are we supposed to do?"

"You are Imladris' ruler. You decide." Erestor gave his lover a wicked grin. "Can you rule out that this is the twins' latest prank?"

Elrond nodded his head once. "Aye, they know better than to overstep any boundaries I set in the past. My rooms are off-limits to them and they know it!" It was the only way he had managed to secure some privacy for Erestor and himself. "Maybe this is Glorfindel's doing?"

Erestor shook his head. "Nay, not Glorfindel. He has been rather silent and withdrawn lately."

Elrond nodded. "He has changed. When he came to us he was full of life, energy, and the twins had found a perfect accomplice in him, but that has changed. Nowadays, I hear him sigh and see him stare blankly into the distance. If I did not know any better I would say he is suffering from a broken heart." Elrond approached the man that was sleeping on the bed. He was muscular and had long, powerful legs. His arms were strong enough to easily wield a sword and a most sinful smile lay on those red, pursed lips. "I can not explain this!"

Suddenly, the man opened his eyes and Elrond was struck as he saw how incredibly expressive they were. They held the man's very soul. A scream left the stranger's lips and Elrond moved forward with the intention to soothe him. "You are safe here…" he stated soothingly, wondering what to add in order to calm the stranger. A second, slightly higher-pitched yelp left the man's lips and this time, the stranger pushed himself into an upright position. Crawling backward, he ended up with his back pressed against the headboard.

Where was he? What had happened? The last thing Hephaistion recalled was dying. What should have been a lonely and depressing demise had changed when he had received two unexpected visitors. He had felt attracted to Glorfindel and had clung to him during his last moments. One moment he had been dying and the next, he had been falling through the air, only to wake up here.

Two dark-haired males stood near the bed and studied him with eyes which seemed too probing...too inquisitive. They were dressed in robes which were adorned with writing and symbols he had never seen before. He was definitely no longer in Babylon -- he realized that much when he happened to cast a look out the window and saw water tumbling down a rocky cliff.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Hephaistion eyed the two males again and wondered about the long hair they sported that had been braided and was carefully held together by pins and clips. They looked at him with the same wonder he felt toward them.

"My name is Elrond and this is Erestor. Who are you?" Elrond inched closer and stood at the foot end of the bed. His lover remained at a distance though.

Erestor studied the stranger closely, but could find no clues towards the man's identity.

"My name is Hephaistion… Where's Glorfindel? And Vairë?" Those were the names he remembered and he hoped the two males recognized them.

Elrond swallowed hard. "Vairë? Glorfindel?" It looked like he might be right after all. Somehow, Glorfindel was involved. But why had the stranger used the Weaver's name in the same breath as Glorfindel's?

"Yes, she said I was going to live here with Glorfindel and his friends." Hephaistion gulped as he suddenly realized that he was naked and pulled the sheet over his trembling body so he was no longer exposed to their probing glances. "Where is he?"

"I will send for him," Erestor answered and made his way over to the doorway. He called one of the servants to him and instructed the young Elf to fetch Glorfindel. Then he closed the door and joined Elrond again. "How do you know Glorfindel?"

Hephaistion felt confused. He had only just died and it was hard to sort out his thoughts and emotions. He didn't know what to make of his current situation. "He came to me during my last moments. I was dying and did not want to die alone. Suddenly Glorfindel and Vairë were in my room and Glorfindel was holding me. I died in his arms."

Elrond blinked and Erestor quickly placed a supportive hand at the small of his lover's back. Erestor was under the impression that their guest was telling the truth. He couldn't make out any lies in the blue eyes. "Where are you from?" Erestor asked. "You are not from Arda, are you?"

"Arda? I have never heard that name before. I was born in Pella and died in Babylon." Hephaistion ran a hand through his tangled hair and tried to understand what was happening. "Where is this? Where am I?" It didn't look like he had entered the Elysian Fields.

"This is Imladris," Elrond answered, having somewhat recovered from his initial shock. "It is a safe haven for all Elves."

"Elves?" Hephaistion's head shot backward and he stared at them with big eyes. He noticed their pointy ears for the very first time. "What are Elves?"

Elrond sat down and prayed for Glorfindel to arrive quickly so his Captain could explain the situation to him. "We are the Firstborn. We…" Elrond paused, wondering how he could possibly explain Arda, creation, Ilúvatar and all the races that inhabited Middle-Earth. Something told him not to confuse Hephaistion any further at the moment. "We are friends," he said eventually.

"Friends," Hephaistion repeated the word in a relieved voice. Silence descended onto the room and the three males continued to eye each other closely.

"Elrond? You sent for me?" Glorfindel knocked on the door to Elrond's rooms, wishing his friend hadn't sent for him since he needed to find Hephaistion. He had assumed that Vairë had transported Hephaistion to his chambers, but they had been empty when he had checked them. How was he supposed to search the Last Homely House when Elrond required his presence?

"Glorfindel, please enter." Elrond watched Hephaistion's reaction when the man heard Glorfindel's voice and saw the recognition in the blue eyes.

"Glorfindel…" At that time, Glorfindel was Hephaistion's only hold and he couldn't wait for the golden-haired one to enter.

Glorfindel opened the door, stepped inside, and was about to ask Elrond permission to continue his search when he noticed Hephaistion sitting pressed back against the headboard of his friend's bed. "Hephaistion?" What was the man doing here?

"Glorfindel! By the gods, I am happy to see someone I know!" Hephaistion felt dazed, confused, and lost. "Please tell them that I present no threat!"

Glorfindel blinked and then looked at Elrond. "He is a friend… He presents no danger to us."

"Glorfindel, I demand an explanation!" Elrond watched as Glorfindel made his way over to the bed and then sat down on the side. Glorfindel's fingers immediately curled around Hephaistion's and the man moved closer to the golden-haired Elf, but one hand kept the sheet in place. For some reason, he seemed self-conscious about his current state though Elrond had no idea what Hephaistion should feel insecure about. "Why is Hephaistion in my bed?"

"I do not know why… I assumed Vairë would bring him to my rooms." Glorfindel gave Hephaistion a reassuring smile, gently squeezed the trembling fingers, and felt relieved as he sensed Hephaistion's body warmth. This was no corpse.

Hephaistion was alive again, breathing in air, and his heart was once more pumping blood through his veins. Then Glorfindel noticed something else. The scars that had marred the handsome face earlier were gone. The auburn hair seemed thicker and the eyes more alive. It was as if he was looking at an improved version of the man. He was almost tempted to brush back the strands to check if the ears had grown pointy, but one quick glace told him that the form hadn't changed. "You are in Imladris now."

"Your…friends… told me as much." Hephaistion drew in a deep breath and tried to concentrate on his changed situation. He had always been able to adapt quickly to a new situation, but his death – and his 'rebirth' – had staggered him.

"His name is Elrond," Glorfindel supplied. "And that is Erestor, his lover." Glorfindel ignored the look Erestor gave him. "Together, they rule Imladris… Although Elrond is her official Lord, it is Erestor who is in charge."

Elrond cringed and Erestor chuckled. Elrond couldn't lecture Glorfindel because his friend *had* spoken the truth. It was Erestor who always managed to get his way, even if Elrond had opposed a decision initially.

Hephaistion's eyes widened momentarily as he realized that Elrond and Erestor's relationship mirrored the one he'd had with Alexander. Alexander ruled in name, but Hephaistion had made all the necessary decisions and had basically made certain everything was in order. But somehow, the dynamics between Elrond and Erestor seemed different. There was nothing subdued in the way Erestor was rubbing Elrond's back or when he gave his lover a possessive look. Had these two managed to create a relationship based on equality? Something that had been missing from his relationship with Alexander.

Glorfindel realized it was time to take charge. "Why do I not take you to my rooms so we can talk in private? You can familiarize yourself with your new surroundings after you have rested."

Hephaistion nodded his head thankfully. "I would like that very much." Being in this position was new to him. Elrond ruled there and he wondered if they needed his permission in order to leave, but Glorfindel didn't seem bothered and simply ignored the ruler. Hephaistion quickly wrapped the sheet around his body since he had no desire to flaunt his nakedness in front of them.

"I will arrange for appropriate clothes to be brought to your rooms," Erestor suggested while judging that Hephaistion's build was similar to Elrond's, who was built slightly sturdier since he was Half-Elven.

"Thank you, Erestor." Glorfindel resolutely removed his outer robes and draped the heavy, emerald-colored fabric across Hephaistion's shoulders. He was still wearing a under tunic and didn't mind sharing his clothes with Hephaistion, who looked uncomfortable. Glorfindel steered Hephaistion toward the doorway.

Hephaistion allowed Glorfindel to guide his steps since he was a stranger there.

"I hope you will join us for dinner later," Elrond called out, belatedly realizing that he was the host. "I would like to know you better."

"*We* would like to know you better," Erestor corrected his lover.

"Aye, of course...*we*." Elrond shot his lover an amused look.

"We will be there." Glorfindel saw Hephaistion's questioning expression and nodded quickly. He trusted Elrond and Erestor to be able to deal with the situation at hand. They would do their best to make Hephaistion feel welcome. "We should go now."

Elrond opened the door and Glorfindel led Hephaistion into the corridor. "Come with me," he whispered into Hephaistion's ear. "I will take you to my rooms." Hopefully Hephaistion would feel more at ease there. "And then we will talk about what happened."

Hephaistion nodded his head. Yes, he desperately needed to talk to Glorfindel. He had to find out what had happened after he had died.

Elrond and Erestor watched them go. Erestor's hand once more rested at the small of the half-Elf's back and he rubbed the skin through the fabric. It was his preferred way to establish physical contact between them when they both needed to feel the connection they shared. "It seems that life as we know it in Imladris is about to change," Erestor mused aloud.

Elrond sighed and nodded his head. Erestor was right of course – his lover always was.

~~~

"Make yourself comfortable." Glorfindel refrained from steering Hephaistion toward the bed since he wanted the man to decide himself where he wanted to sit down.

Hephaistion scanned his surroundings and found them much to his liking. Glorfindel's rooms were spacious. The white walls had been decorated with gold and vases filled with flowers stood scattered through the room. Near the window stood a large four poster bed which sported four large, ebony posts. The furs atop of the mattress reminded him of home, but Hephaistion decided against sitting down on the bed. Instead, he headed for a comfortable chair which stood near the balcony. As the balcony doors were open, he had a spectacular view of the valley once he had seated himself.

Imladris appeared to be the opposite of Babylon. There were only a few buildings and they weren't as pompous as the buildings in Babylon had been. Although Elves were moving about, they walked without haste. It was like his life had slowed down and he was now watching everything happen in slow motion – Hephaistion liked that.

Glorfindel pulled a second chair close and seated himself opposite Hephaistion. "You must have hundreds of questions."

Hephaistion nodded once. "You are right – I have many questions, but I don't know which one to ask first." His gaze shifted from the tranquil valley to Glorfindel's smiling face. "I understand that this place is called Imladris and that Elrond rules here with Erestor at his side. You are Elves, but… What does that mean?"

Glorfindel reached for the carafe filled with miruvor on the side table and filled a glass with the potent drink. He handed it to Hephaistion, who gave it an experimental sniff. "It will help you clear your head and strengthen you. It might smell and look like wine, but it is not. It is called miruvor," Glorfindel explained.

Hephaistion took an experimental sip and smiled when the liquid slid down his throat. It warmed him from the inside – and by the gods, he had needed that.

"I am an Elf, aye," Glorfindel started, carefully picking his words. "It means that I age very slowly and will live forever, providing no one ends my life in a violent way." He didn't think it would be wise to tell Hephaistion just yet that he had died once. That information could wait.

"Forever?" Hephaistion sipped more of the miruvor, needing it to calm himself down. Surprised, he realized that he had already emptied it and placed the now empty glass aside.

"Aye, but we can discuss that later. We should talk about you first and, more importantly, your death." Glorfindel pushed his chair closer to Hephaistion and carefully gathered the man's trembling hands in his. They felt cold and Glorfindel rubbed the digits in an attempt to warm them. "What do you remember about dying?" He didn't remember his own death. Aye, he knew what had happened, but he had no memories of the event. They had been erased by the Valar.

"I remember not wanting to die alone." Hephaistion gave Glorfindel a puzzled look. "And then you appeared." Cocking his head, he added, "You seem familiar to me. It feels like we have met before, but I can't recall when."

Glorfindel swallowed hard now that the moment of truth had come. "We did meet once before."

"We did?" Hephaistion frowned, trying to remember.

"It happened during your twenty-first birthday. You had gone to bed feeling lonely…" Glorfindel cringed when Hephaistion's eyes widened with memory. "You thought I was Alexander when we made love." Glorfindel instantly chided himself for being so blunt. He should have been more subtle, but it might be best to just end this. "I fell in love with you that night and have been yearning for you ever since."

"That was you? But…? It is impossible! Alexander came to me that night! I know it was him! And not you! I would have known the difference!"

"Nay, you *thought* I was Alexander. Vairë arranged for it in that way."

Hephaistion bowed his head, drew in a deep breath, and tried to make sense of what Glorfindel had just told him. "It can not have been you. It was Alexander." But the truth was that night had been different from all the other nights they had been together. Alexander had acted odd during that one night and Hephaistion had chalked it up to his lover wanting to spoil him on his birthday.

"I know this might be hard to accept, but Alexander did not leave that meeting during the night. I made love to you and, when I told you that I loved you, I meant it. You touched my heart that night, Hephaistion. Vairë thinks it is the very reason why you can exist in my world. Somehow, a connection formed that night." Glorfindel wished Hephaistion would look at him so he could read the emotions in those eyes. "Can it be that you fell in love with me as well? That night?"

"I am in love with Alexander!" Hephaistion finally raised his head and stared at Glorfindel. "I love Alexander!" But it sounded like a lie, like he was desperately trying to convince himself of something that wasn't true – something that hadn't been true for years. "Yes, that night was special, but it was not you… It can not have been you!"

Glorfindel moved closer still and released Hephaistion's hands from his hold. He rested his hands on either side of the handsome face and looked deeply into those blue eyes. "Search your feelings and you will know I am speaking the truth."

Then it suddenly hit Hephaistion – the eyes… Alexander's eyes had been midnight-blue that night and not brown. He had attributed the change to the passion Alexander must have felt, but now he finally realized the truth. "It was you." And the sad thing about it was that it had been the best sex he had ever had. "Your set your own needs aside and concentrated on me."

"You seemed to need that."

Glorfindel's words catapulted Hephaistion's thoughts back to that night. "You said the same thing after I came."

Glorfindel smiled and let his fingertips trail along Hephaistion's pronounced jaw line. "I gathered that it was mostly Alexander having his needs met and that yours were being neglected. I wanted to change that. I wanted to give you a night you would remember forever."

"And you succeeded in doing just that." Hephaistion and Alexander had made love after the night he had shared with Glorfindel, but those encounters had never compared to that one night of passion that he had shared with Glorfindel. Each time Alexander and he had made love, something had seemed lacking and Hephaistion had wondered what had changed between them since that night. Now he finally had his answer.

"You love me? Still?" That night had happened twelve years ago. Could love really last that long without diminishing in the process? Alexander's love for him had faded throughout the years and the King had taken countless other lovers, both male and female, and had visited his bed only sparsely.

"Aye, I do." Glorfindel rubbed Hephaistion's cheek with his thumb and nodded once to stress his admission. "I am still in love with you."

"And I am here now…" Hephaistion closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling the caress Glorfindel was bestowing onto his face. "I wonder how I can exist in your world, considering I died."

Glorfindel slid his fingers into the auburn hair and waited for Hephaistion to open his eyes. When those pools of blue finally looked at him, he replied, "This world is different from yours. I was returned to this world as well. I died many years ago and was reborn again."

"You died?" This was too much information to take in all at once and Hephaistion's head reeled. "How can this be? How can I be sitting here in your rooms? How is it possible that you can touch me?" Hephaistion laughed in a strange way as his feelings finally overwhelmed him. "I am dead, Glorfindel. I should be dead! He left me alone in my hour of death! The so called love of my life left!"

"I am sorry he did." Glorfindel finally did what he had wanted to do from the start. He wrapped his arms around Hephaistion's form and pulled the man close. Hephaistion deserted his chair and somehow, they ended up clinging to each other with Hephaistion straddling his hips and returning the tight hold. Glorfindel held him close and stroked the dark hair. Hearing a soft sobbing sound, he realized that Hephaistion was crying.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in. I never expected for this to happen either, but I am glad it did. I am glad you are here now…in my arms." Glorfindel inhaled Hephaistion's scent deeply and memorized it in the hope that he would smell it for the rest of his life.

But at the moment, his future lover was sobbing against him and Glorfindel started to gently rock the distressed man. "Give it time. Give yourself a chance to accept what has happened and to grow used to your new existence."

"That is not why I am crying…" Feeling embarrassed for letting go in such a way, Hephaistion pulled away and managed to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Then why are you weeping, Hephaistion?" Now that Hephaistion had raised his head away from his shoulder, Glorfindel had a chance to study the swimming eyes. "Is it because you had to leave Alexander behind? Do you regret accepting Vairë's offer?" He didn't think what had been done could be undone. That wasn't the way of the Valar.

"No, that is not it." Hephaistion managed to calm down, but kept his arms tightly folded around Glorfindel's waist. "I feel like I betrayed Alexander. Our relationship might have deteriorated toward the end, but… Glorfindel, I only just realized that I had cheated on him twelve years ago!"

Glorfindel shook his head determinedly. "Vairë and I tricked you. Well, Vairë suggested giving you that night of passion and I did not deny her. I was a willing accomplice. You were under a spell and thought Alexander had finally come to your bed. You are not to blame."

Hephaistion looked dazedly into Glorfindel's eyes. "I did betray Alexander. I betrayed him in so many ways! I betrayed him twelve years ago when I lay with you! I betrayed him in all the other nights that followed because, when we were having sex, I was thinking back to that one night and how gentle you had been." Hephaistion shook his head, feeling utterly confused. "I did not know of course that it was you and not Alexander who had been with me, but I could not help comparing all the other times we had sex with that one night."

Glorfindel felt flattered and blushed, but at the same time, he realized that Alexander hadn't been the lover Hephaistion deserved. "You said your relationship deteriorated toward the end?"

Hephaistion lowered his gaze and fixed it the ends of Glorfindel's hair. "We had arguments and never managed to resolve our differences. Toward the end, he had become a very hard man to please. I no longer satisfied him in bed, for he took other lovers and seemed to forget about me. I do not know what happened. Maybe toward the end we started to drift apart. I was running the empire for him and…"

Glorfindel had heard enough and placed a finger against Hephaistion's lips so he could silence the man. "You left that life in the past. A new era has started for you, one which you will spend at my side, as my lover – as my mate."

Hephaistion abruptly raised his head and remembered something Vairë had said after he had been in-between death and this new life. "You accepted me as your mate."

Glorfindel nodded once. "I took a mate once before – in my first life – and he died. I did my best not to fall in love again as I do not want to suffer such heartbreak ever again, but you slipped through my defenses."

"Glorfindel, I do not know if I am ready yet to be a mate to you… I just died… And I need to deal with the fact that Alexander is no longer a part of my life…a life which I will lead here in Imladris and not in Babylon."

"I understand." Glorfindel rested his brow against Hephaistion's and savored looking into the expressive eyes. Hephaistion's emotions, his soul, and his thoughts resided in those eyes. "You have all the time you need. We will take this slow. First, you will rest and once you have done so, we will join Elrond and Erestor for dinner."

Hephaistion moistened his lips, something he always did when he felt anxious. "I do not know them."

"And they do not know you. Can you think of a better reason to have dinner with them? They make pleasant company, Hephaistion. Trust me, you will like them."

Hephaistion sighed and nodded once. "I will do as you ask of me. Right now, I trust you to know best. I feel lost." Glorfindel was his only hold and he clung to the other warrior.

Glorfindel guided Hephaistion's head onto his shoulder, tightened his hold on the distressed man, and held him close until Hephaistion gave into exhaustion and fell asleep against him.

~~~

An hour later, someone softly knocked on his door and since the sound didn't awaken Hephaistion, Glorfindel whispered, "Enter." He had a feeling it might be either Elrond or Erestor, both wanting to check on Imladris' newest addition. His instincts were right and he smiled at Elrond when the half-Elf opened the door and peeked inside. "He is still asleep," Glorfindel stated the obvious and gestured for his friend to approach.

Elrond soundlessly closed the door behind him and advanced. Draped over one arm he carried several pieces of clothing which Erestor had thought might fit Hephaistion. He placed the clothes on the bed and then walked over to Glorfindel. "You have been stuck in this position for how long?"

Glorfindel smiled at Elrond. "A little over an hour, but I do not mind. Everything that happened lately has exhausted him." Hephaistion stirred against him, but didn't wake up. Instead, the sleeping man rubbed his cheek against Glorfindel's shoulder, moaned, and pressed closer.

"He would be more comfortable asleep on the bed."

"Nay, I do not think so. He chose to go to sleep straddling my lap." Glorfindel enjoyed holding Hephaistion close. For twelve long years he had longed to have Hephaistion close and now that it had finally happened, he was determined not to let go again. "I will let him sleep a little longer and then wake him before dinner."

"Glorfindel, we know nothing about Hephaistion. Are you certain we can trust him?" Elrond's first responsibility was toward Imladris and her people.

"He will be a true asset to Imladris, Elrond. Trust me on this."

Elrond nodded once. "I trust your judgment. You never let me down before, Glorfindel." Elrond smiled at his friend and then headed toward the doorway, but before opening the door, he looked at Glorfindel from over his shoulder and added, "I do not know Hephaistion, but I can tell you that he is in a state of shock and needs time to adjust to his new life here. Give him time, Glorfindel. Feed him little bits of information. His mind needs to grow accustomed to his new surroundings *slowly*."

Glorfindel understood perfectly. "Do not fret, Elrond. I will take my time with him. We will go slowly." Glorfindel waited for Elrond to close the door behind him before pressing a chaste kiss onto Hephaistion's hair. "A whole new world eagerly awaits you when you wake up again."

~~~

Hephaistion woke up an hour later and felt disoriented initially. His first conclusion to seeing the blond strands of hair teasing his face was that he was sitting on Alexander's lap, but then, all the recent events returned to him and he realized it wasn't Alexander holding him, but Glorfindel.

That realization caused a storm of emotions to break loose inside of him. Alexander and he had grown apart that much was true, but now he wondered if that hadn't been his fault mostly. After all, he had cheated on Alexander that night with Glorfindel. And he had never forgotten how wonderful making love had been that night… How cherished, precious, and wonderful he had felt. He trembled and buried his fingers in the fabric of Glorfindel's under tunic.

The nervous gesture wasn't lost on Glorfindel as he realized his charge had woken and most likely felt anxious. It was up to him to deal with Hephaistion's nervousness and to make their situation less awkward. "Hephaistion, please look at me?"

Hephaistion shivered, but then raised his gaze and looked into Glorfindel's calm eyes. Their openness had a soothing effect on him and his shivering lessened. The things he read in Glorfindel's eyes assured him that he was wanted there...that Glorfindel wanted him in his life. Somehow, this was an amazing concept – Glorfindel wanted him where Alexander had grown tired of him.

"How long did I sleep? You must have been uncomfortable, being trapped this way." A blush spread across Hephaistion's face and he was amazed that he grew so easily flustered in Glorfindel's presence. He felt young again....it felt so new!

"You slept for two hours and believe me, they were two hours I will cherish forever. I like holding you." Glorfindel was surprised to see Hephaistion's blush deepening. It almost seemed like Hephaistion wasn't used to being complimented. "Do you not believe that I enjoy your presence?"

Hephaistion lowered his gaze and his tension deepened when Glorfindel asked him that question. "It has been a while since someone said something that flattering to me."

Glorfindel didn't want to address this right now, but realized he had no choice. "What happened between Alexander and you?"

"We grew apart," Hephaistion answered, shivering once more. "He became King of the known world and somehow, we lost that connection that had always bound us so tightly together. We had arguments and, instead of making up by making love, he ignored me. I waited for him to come to my room, but he never did."

"There is more." Glorfindel knew how to read between the lines.

Hephaistion sighed and gave in. "It started when he took a lover called Bagoas. I had told Alexander that I did not mind him taking a lover, but..." Hephaistion peeked at Glorfindel's eyes. "But deep down in my heart I thought it should just be us – exclusively. I never took another lover…except for that one night and back then I did not know it was you."

"Alexander no longer abided the rules." Glorfindel began to understand. "He wanted more."

"He always wanted more, Glorfindel." Hephaistion blinked as he realized that he had spoken the Elf's name aloud, making Glorfindel even more real to him. "And I wanted what he wanted, but there came a time when I thought it was enough. But Alexander's ambition drove him on."

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. "Your life here will differ greatly from the one you led in your world. There is no war here." At least, not yet, but it was only a matter of time before Sauron would prepare for the final battle for Middle-Earth. "Imladris is at peace and the only quarrel you might witness is between Elrond and Erestor or the twins."

"The twins?" Hephaistion looked questioningly at Glorfindel and only then fully realized how close the other male was...how warm the expression in his eyes was, and how inviting those lips were.

"Elrond's sons."

Hephaistion blinked and then frowned. "But… I thought Elrond and Erestor were…lovers?"

Glorfindel smiled at Hephaistion's confusion. "They are lovers now, aye. But before that, Elrond was married to the Lady Celebrían and she gave him three lovely children: the twins, both boys, and one lovely daughter. Elladan and Elrohir are still here in Imladris, but Elrond's daughter, Arwen, resides with her grandparents. Celebrían left Imladris after she was viciously attacked and sailed to Aman, where she has hopefully healed." Glorfindel nodded. "I know it is a lot of information to take in. You do not have to memorize it all, Hephaistion."

"I will try to remember it all." Hephaistion raised a shaky hand and ran his fingers through Glorfindel's fair hair. "I find it hard to believe that I am here – in your world. I should have died." Hephaistion had let go of some of his emotions when he had cried earlier, but he still felt like he could burst into tears again at any given moment.

"Why am I this emotional?" Hephaistion slowly freed himself of Glorfindel's embrace and pushed himself to his feet. He stood a bit wobbly and grabbed hold of Glorfindel's outer robes before they could drop onto the floor. He still didn't feel comfortable yet being seen naked – not even to Glorfindel, who had seen him naked before.

Glorfindel remained in his chair, giving Hephaistion the space the man so obviously needed. "You are emotional because you died, Hephaistion. You expected to die, aye, but you did not think you would live again. Everything has changed for you." Glorfindel coughed diplomatically. "Vairë believes that the one night we shared created some sort of bond which allows you to exist in my world and that is why you are my mate now. We are connected in a way I never experienced before."

"You hardly know me!" Hephaistion spun around and stared at Glorfindel. "How do you know I will make a good mate?" And why did Glorfindel keep using that impossible word? A mate… That word entailed a great many things, like devotion, dedication, and trust – not to mention unconditional love. Things he had wanted with Alexander, but they had never succeeded in building such a relationship. He had done most of the giving while Alexander had been content to do more taking than Hephaistion had been willing to give. Their relationship had become unbalanced and, although Hephaistion had realized that, he had been unable to stop it. Alexander had become too used to taking what he needed and that had been Hephaistion's fault as well. He had allowed for it to happen.

Now Glorfindel *did* rise from his chair and covered the distance between them. Studying Hephaistion's eyes, he saw self-doubt, fear, and hope there. Elrond had been right: he needed to tread carefully at the moment. "Hephaistion, that night I saw your soul in your eyes. It showed me that you are a warm and caring person. I want you to know what I thought that night. I thought that you were just the sort of person I could fall in love with...and I did."

"But you do not know me! We made love once! That is it!"

Glorfindel raised his hands and rested them on Hephaistion's upper arms so he could keep the increasingly nervous man in place. "Then why not go on this journey together, Hephaistion? You do not know me either...did that not occur to you?"

Hephaistion bowed his head and drew in a deep breath. "You are right; I do not know you. This is madness. What made me say yes to her proposal? Why did I say yes to this life here?"

"Aye, why did you say yes to me?" Glorfindel's right hand moved and came to rest against Hephaistion's cheek. The man gingerly lifted his head and looked at him. Glorfindel gave him a small smile. "Answer that question, Hephaistion. Why did you say yes?"

Hephaistion quivered as Glorfindel's attention focused solely on what he was going to say next. He had to speak the truth – Glorfindel would see through any lies. "Do you want to hear the complete truth?"

"Aye, but not while we are standing out here. It is cold and you are shivering." Glorfindel guided Hephaistion toward the bed and pulled him along as he sat down. He reached for the furs and wrapped them around the shivering man. "Now you can tell me."

Hephaistion pulled his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He avoided looking Glorfindel in the eye and stared at the wall instead. "I do not know why…"

"Then try to find out." Glorfindel moved further onto the bed, sat cross-legged, and placed one hand on Hephaistion's shoulder. "You owe it to yourself to find that answer."

Hephaistion knew Glorfindel was right, but he wasn't certain he was ready yet to face certain truths about himself.

"I am sorry if it hurts, but you have to do this." Glorfindel couldn't allow Hephaistion to hide his feelings.

Hephaistion rested his chin atop of his knees and closed his eyes. Maybe it would be easier to do if he didn't have to look at Glorfindel. "That night changed everything for me. I thought Alexander had become the lover I always wanted him to be. I thought that maybe another more dedicated Alexander had been hiding beneath the surface for a long time. That night gave me hope."

Glorfindel shifted closer and wrapped an arm around Hephaistion. "Continue."

"That night… That night we made love… real love…and I wanted for it to continue. I always hoped that the Alexander who had made love to me that night would surface again, but of course, he did not." Hephaistion finally opened his eyes and cocked his head to look at Glorfindel. "When you told me that it had been you and not Alexander that night, I realized I wanted to experience those feelings again. You made me feel so good. You made me feel…worthy of being loved."

Glorfindel swallowed hard – a lump of emotions had formed in his throat upon hearing Hephaistion's last words. "But you are worthy of being loved! Hephaistion…" Words failed him then and anger rose where Alexander was concerned. It angered him that Alexander had made Hephaistion feel like he didn't deserve to be loved!

Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders. "You cannot really say that – you do not know me."

Glorfindel's eyes widened. "Hephaistion, the little I *do* know about you tells me that you are very easy to love and I intend to prove that to you. I am not Alexander. I am Glorfindel and I will make you see the truth."

"Bold words," Hephaistion replied in an attempt to make light of Glorfindel's words that should have sounded like a sweet promise, but had sounded like a threat to him instead. In a way, he had come to believe that he didn't deserve to be loved in such a way. Alexander had never said so, but the King's actions had sent a specific message – one which Hephaistion had effortlessly picked up and explained in his very own way.

Glorfindel realized he had to stop pressuring Hephaistion and decided on a different tactic. "What would you prefer, Hephaistion, to sleep some more and take a bath later or to explore Imladris a bit?" Hopefully the question would not only distract Hephaistion from his brooding, but also make him realize that he did have choices.

Hephaistion looked Glorfindel in the eye. "I do not feel comfortable enough yet to show my face to the people who live here, but a bath sounds good to me." It might help him relax and gain a better perspective on his current situation.

"I will fill the tub for you." Glorfindel regretted letting go of Hephaistion, but in the end, he released the man from his hold. At exactly that moment a storm of words erupted above their heads.

"We must invite Thranduil for the upcoming festivities, Elrond! You cannot simply ignore him! And think of the joy it would give Legolas to visit Imladris again! Stop being so stubborn!"

"Erestor…" Glorfindel whispered his friend's name fondly and pointed at the balcony above their heads where Elrond's rooms were situated. "They must have left their study early."

"Erestor, Thranduil hates me and you know it! His presence would make everyone feel uncomfortable!"

"Nay, Elrond, his presence would make *you* feel uncomfortable. No one else would mind his presence!" That was Erestor's voice again, contradicting the half-Elf.

"They are fighting." Hephaistion cringed as he remembered the increasing number of fights Alexander and he had been in. As the King, Alexander had always had the last and decisive word in a matter and Alexander had often used that right to his advantage, causing Hephaistion to lose an argument even though his reasoning had been the best!

"They are merely bickering! Trust me, there is a difference between arguing and bickering and those two love to bicker!" Seeing the distraught expression in Hephaistion's eyes, Glorfindel decided to re-establish his hold on the man and rested an arm around Hephaistion's waist. "Just wait and see." He knew how these 'arguments' tended to end!

"Elrond, you need to do what is best for Imladris – for our people!"

Hephaistion sighed deeply. Erestor's reasoning sounded wise to him, but he knew that Elrond had the last say in the matter.

"Erestor, I…"

It was obvious to Hephaistion that Elrond had wanted to continue to speak, but suddenly everything went quiet and he gave Glorfindel a worried look.

But Glorfindel merely smiled and answered, "Just wait a little longer."

A moment later, moans came floating down from Elrond's balcony and then Hephaistion heard, "You always know how to get your way, my dear Erestor. You are most wicked."

"Admit it Elrond...that is just the way you like me." Erestor's voice had become liquid and a loud purring left the Advisor's lips. "Invite Thranduil. You know you will enjoy having Legolas here."

"You win…" Elrond had never stood a chance and he had known that from the start, but he loved to bicker with Erestor. "Shall we make up now?" Making up was his favorite part where the bickering was concerned.

"You want to make amends, do you? Let me see if I can think of a way for you to earn my forgiveness." Erestor chuckled softly and pulled Elrond back into their rooms.

Once the two Elves had retired to their bedroom, Hephaistion could no longer hear what they were saying. "They eventually agreed." That surprised him. What also puzzled him was the way in which Elrond had so easily given in to his Advisor. Alexander would never have done so.

"I suspect the reason why they love to bicker is because they can make up afterwards. You will hear them bicker a lot, Hephaistion, but they seldom mean it. It is a game...a game which they both know the rules to and, as far as I know, no one has ever gotten hurt. They love each other. They would rather lose an argument than really hurt their lover." Just by looking into Hephaistion's eyes Glorfindel could tell that things had been very different between Alexander and him. "Alexander never gave in?"

"I always did. After all, he was the King." Hephaistion frowned and tried to accept what Glorfindel had just told him. Apparently Erestor and Elrond were a couple who had managed to make things work out, even when one of them was a ruler and the other just a subordinate.

"Just be grateful that they went inside or we would have had to listen to their moaning all afternoon." Glorfindel wiggled an eyebrow. "I have been subjected to it…"

Hephaistion had grown more comfortable during their conversation and felt confident enough to tease Glorfindel a little. "And what did that do to you?"

Hephaistion's question surprised Glorfindel, but in a good way. "It made me hard," he answered, giving Hephaistion a meaningful look. "And I thought of you when I brought myself to orgasm."

With the question backfiring on him, Hephaistion blushed. But when Glorfindel had admitted to doing that, he felt he had to be honest as well. "I often thought back to our night together when I touched myself."

Glorfindel suspected Hephaistion had touched himself in that way during many lonely nights and he cursed Alexander again. "Would you like to take that bath now?" he asked, thinking Hephaistion might want to change their subject now that it had become so personal that he was blushing.

"I would like that very much." Hephaistion watched Glorfindel closely when the golden-haired Elf leaned in closer to kiss his lips. Sparks flew the moment their lips locked and Hephaistion felt electrified. He was instantly hard and felt shocked at his passionate response, but whatever had formed their bond during that night they had made love was still there and maybe it had grown even stronger in time.

Glorfindel experienced the same emotions and wanted nothing more than to carry Hephaistion to his bed, lay the man down, and worship his body before passionately claiming him, but Elrond's words returned to him. He had to take things slowly. "Come with me, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion was content to follow where Glorfindel led...for now that is. Things might change a bit in the future, if Glorfindel would allow for it. Surprised, he noticed that Glorfindel was guiding him to the bed and not the bathroom.

"Sit down for a moment. I need to instruct the servants to fetch hot water."

Curiosity overcame Hephaistion and he asked, "Do you keep slaves here?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "Nay, we never did. Elves do not believe that one man can own another man, at least not in that way. Things might be a little bit different though when two people are in love."

Hephaistion nodded as he understood what Glorfindel was trying to say. "At times it felt like Alexander owned me."

Glorfindel was quick to answer. "Nay, I did not mean it that way!" He had been on his way over to the doorway and turned around to look Hephaistion in the eye. "When loves feels right, you feel like you belong with someone – not *to* someone. There is a difference." Hephaistion still had a lot to learn – things which Alexander had failed to teach his lover because he hadn't understood how a relationship was supposed to work himself. "You will learn to understand." Glorfindel opened the door, called out to a servant, and requested the hot water. After the servant had assured him that they would deliver it within the next few minutes, Glorfindel returned to the bed and sat down next to Hephaistion. Maybe it was time to share some of his personal history with the man. "I told you that I had a lover once. His name was Ecthelion and I knew right from the start that he was the one for me. We loved like we lived – passionately. We learned to understand each other's needs and to anticipate them. When he needed me, in whatever way that was, I was there for him and he did the same thing for me. That is what I mean when I said that if love feels right, you feel like you belong."

Hephaistion smiled warmly at Glorfindel. "I agree. I always thought love should be like that as well." But with Alexander, things hadn't. Hephaistion had given so much of himself that in the end little had remained of him.

Glorfindel nodded his head once. Something told him that Hephaistion understood, but the man still had to experience love in *that* way. At least, they had taken a step in the right direction now that they had talked.

~~~

Hephaistion enjoyed taking his bath. Glorfindel had added lovely bath oils to the water and he soaked until his skin began to feel dry. That was when he realized he needed to leave it.

Glorfindel had given him his privacy and Hephaistion appreciated that. He had needed that. When he had realized that his scars were gone, he had been stunned and had run his fingertips over the smooth skin. There was a mirror in the bathroom and, after leaving the now cool water, he stood in front of it, studying his appearance. All of his scars were gone and he looked younger. He didn't just *look* younger though, he *felt* younger – more energetic, more himself. He had lost track of who he was during the last few years when Alexander's demands had worn him down. He had started to behave in a way which he knew would please Alexander and wouldn't trigger another temper tantrum. Somewhere down that road, he had lost a part of himself and now he faced the task of finding himself again.

"Hephaistion? These robes should fit you." Glorfindel had waited for an hour before entering the bathroom. He figured that Hephaistion would want some privacy and had refrained from intruding. He took in Hephaistion's naked form and sighed appreciatively, seeing no reason to hide his attraction. "The Valar have been kind to you. They erased all marks from your body and made you younger… and stronger." He walked over to where Hephaistion stood and smiled at the man in the mirror. "You look just the way I remember you."

Hephaistion turned around and looked at Glorfindel. Searching the eyes, he found nothing but sincere attraction in them. This time, he didn't blush. He simply accepted Glorfindel's words as the truth and raised a hand to run his fingers through the fair hair. He loved how soft it felt.

Glorfindel smiled and leaned into the caress. "I would love to take this further, but we should not do that. Not yet. Not before you have had a chance to truly realize and accept what has happened to you." However, Glorfindel *did* indulge himself by kissing Hephaistion's plump lips. "Dress yourself and then join me on the balcony again." They still had an hour left before they were expected to join Elrond and Erestor for dinner.

Hephaistion accepted the clothes and watched Glorfindel turn around and leave. Glorfindel resembled Alexander in appearance, but to Hephaistion that was where the resemblance ended. Glorfindel had a stable personality, was grounded, and content with his life. Those were things Alexander had never mastered. Being Glorfindel's lover would greatly differ from being Alexander's, and Hephaistion fervently hoped he wouldn't disappoint Glorfindel.

~~~

Hephaistion felt awkward when he stepped upon the balcony. The robes were long, warm, and felt good against his skin, but they did make him feel self-conscious. He wasn't used to wearing something this elegant.

Glorfindel smiled at his lover and extended a hand. Hephaistion took it and Glorfindel proceeded to pull him close. "All that you are missing now are pointy ears," he commented and chuckled.

Hephaistion smiled warmly. "I still need to get used to seeing them on you."

Glorfindel rested his hands on either side of Hephaistion's head. The dark hair was still damp from the bath. Hephaistion had made an effort to brush his hair and to rid it of the tangles, but the hair was a bit unruly and seemed to have a life of its own. Maybe he would teach Hephaistion how to braid it later – or he would do it himself. He would welcome any reason to slide his fingers through the dark mane. "Are you ready to join our friends for dinner?"

Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders. "I hope they will like me. I really want them to like me," he murmured, revealing his nervousness and insecurity. "I want to fit in, Glorfindel." He had never really fit in with Alexander's Companions, who had remained jealous of him. "I want to blend in." Glorfindel's brilliant smile took him aback and he sighed, realizing only too well that he had fallen in love that night as well, even though he had done his best to deny it.

"Do not fret, Hephaistion. They will like you." It was beyond Glorfindel why Hephaistion would worry about fitting in. He knew Elrond and Erestor well enough to know they would like Hephaistion and treat him kindly. They would come to care for Hephaistion like Glorfindel already did. "Just be yourself and you will have made two new friends by the end of this evening."

"Do you really believe so?" Hephaistion wanted that – he wanted to befriend everyone he could. He had been alone for a large part of his life and he wanted things to be different in this life.

"I do." Glorfindel wished he could take away the insecurity Alexander's behavior had instilled in Hephaistion, but that was something Hephaistion had to do himself.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

First Steps

 

Hephaistion still felt nervous when Glorfindel knocked on the door to Elrond's rooms. He felt out of place there, knowing he didn't really belong in this world, but at the same time, he realized that this was his life now – Glorfindel and Middle-Earth were his new home. It was only normal that he needed time to adjust. That thought soothed him and he drew in a deep breath to calm himself. Glorfindel had assured him that Elrond and Erestor wanted to befriend him and he had to give the two Elves a fair chance to do so.

 

The two Elves… He lived in Middle-Earth now, in Imladris to be exact and his new lover was Captain there. Glorfindel was in charge of the guards and Imladris' defenses, while Erestor seemed to rule Imladris from behind a desk. Together with Elrond, the three of them had built a peaceful haven there.

 

Elrond opened the door and smiled at his guests. Glorfindel looked happy to see him where Hephaistion looked nervous and shy. He couldn't blame the man for feeling anxious...Elrond would probably have felt the same way had he woken up to a strange world. "Please come inside. Erestor and I are delighted that you are joining us for dinner."

 

Glorfindel placed his right hand at the small of Hephaistion's back and gently pushed him into the room.

 

Hephaistion stepped into Elrond's chambers. He had been there before, but they somehow looked different now that scented candles and oil lamps illuminated them. Near the window stood a large oak table which would serve as their dinner table. The servants had already served the food and Hephaistion took in the quantity and large variety of foods. It was clear that Imladris was doing well and there was no shortage of food.

 

"Come, sit down." Erestor, who had already seated himself at the head of the table, gestured for Hephaistion to take the seat next to him. He was determined to tread carefully where the human was concerned. He needed to learn more about Hephaistion if he wanted to help the man adjust to his new life in Imladris.

 

Hephaistion gave Glorfindel a look which asked for confirmation.

 

Glorfindel nodded and inclined his head in the direction of the chair Erestor had pointed out to Hephaistion. While Hephaistion seated himself close to Erestor, Glorfindel sat down opposite his new lover. "I hope you are hungry, Hephaistion," he commented as he inclined his head toward the food.

 

Elrond joined them and poured wine for all four of them. He presented the first goblet to their guest, Hephaistion, and the second to his lover Erestor. Then he placed a goblet in front of Glorfindel and eventually seated himself opposite Erestor. "A toast," Elrond began. "I bid you welcome to Imladris, Hephaistion, and I hope you will be truly happy here!" He raised his goblet and so did the other three males. They toasted on Hephaistion's health and then sipped the wine.

 

Hephaistion's eyes widened as he realized just how potent the drink was. As a Macedonian, he was used to drinking large amounts of wine, but that wine had always been watered down. The wine in his goblet however was not watered down and he was afraid it would quickly travel to his head. He put it down and drew in a deep breath. Why couldn't he stop feeling nervous? He was among friends he reminded himself.

 

Elrond tried his best to make Hephaistion feel at ease, but knew that no matter what he would ask Hephaistion, the nervousness would remain for a little while. "Hephaistion, tell me, what is your first impression of Imladris?"

 

Glorfindel placed small amounts of several food items onto his plate and gestured for Hephaistion to do the same.

 

Hephaistion watched Elrond and Erestor select their foods and, in the end, he followed their example. Recalling Elrond's inquiry, he replied, "I find it peaceful, my Lord. I am not used to such quiet surroundings. Most of the years of my life I spent on the battlefield, covered in blood and dirt." He had put the first tidbit of food into his mouth and its sweet taste pleasantly surprised him.

 

"You will find no war here. The only arguments that ever arise in Imladris are the ones between Erestor and me." Elrond gave his lover a wicked smile, rather fondly remembering the last time they had made up after arguing. "Imladris is at peace and I thank the Valar for that."

 

Hephaistion had been staring at the food on his plate, but then raised his head and looked at Elrond. There was something he wanted to ask Elrond, but he wasn't certain he could do so just yet. After all, Elrond barely knew him and he wasn't sure it was appropriate to ask the half-Elf something so personal at this point.

 

"A question burns your lips," Erestor remarked after studying Hephaistion's face. "Whatever it is, feel free to ask us."

Glorfindel gave Erestor a grateful smile. It meant a lot to him that his friends were being kind and encouraging to Hephaistion.

 

"I was wondering about something," Hephaistion admitted while raising the goblet to his lips again. He sipped, hoping the wine would feed him courage. "You said that the two of you are lovers."

 

"Aye, we are lovers," Erestor answered. "We have been lovers for the last four hundred years."

 

Hephaistion gasped. "Four hundred?" He had forgotten that the Elves were immortal and Erestor's words reminded him of that fact. "Do you ever fight? Really fight? I do not mean the bickering that you seem to like. At least, Glorfindel told me that you like to bicker."

 

Elrond smiled. "Aye, we love to bicker because making up afterwards always feels so good."

 

Erestor chuckled and then coughed, amused at hearing Elrond's words. "Aye, it is true. We love to bicker." But when he looked into Hephaistion's eyes, Erestor realized that this wasn't the answer Hephaistion needed to hear. Hephaistion needed to hear more. "Elrond and I have had serious arguments in the past, aye."

 

Elrond nodded his head once. "Aye, we did."

 

Hephaistion sipped again. He swallowed nervously and put the goblet down again as he felt the first signs of intoxication, but the alcohol was serving its purpose and was loosening his tongue. "Alexander and I had our fair share of arguments too."

 

"Alexander…" Elrond frowned. "That is the name of your former lover, is it not?"

 

Hephaistion nodded and once more avoided looking at any of them. "Alexander was my King. He ruled the known world like you rule Imladris, Elrond."

 

Elrond nodded once, but refrained from speaking. He deduced that Glorfindel already knew all of this, so he figured Hephaistion was choosing to tell Erestor and him for a reason. He knew when to be patient and let Hephaistion tell his tale.

 

"During the last year of my life, Alexander and I started to argue. It all began with an altercation which I had with another General of Alexander's army. Alexander found out and lashed out at both of us. He told us that he would kill us if we ever started another argument." Hephaistion reached for his goblet and sipped again. His hand trembled when he put the goblet down again and he failed to stop the motion. "He also told me that I was nothing without him. That he had helped me rise in the ranks. He did not actually say that last part, but that is what I and the soldiers heard. That hurt. I set aside my needs for him. I made his dream mine and then…then he told me that."

 

Elrond and Erestor exchanged worried looks while Glorfindel pushed back his chair and stood. The fair Elf made his way around the table and lowered himself onto his heels beside Hephaistion's chair. Gently, he gathered one cold and clammy hand between his and squeezed the digits. Hephaistion however didn't seem to notice the gesture and continued to speak in a slow, monotone voice.

 

"Our relationship quickly deteriorated from that point. I had become his Chiliarch, his Grand Vizier, and I basically ruled his empire for him. Alexander lost himself in dreams, wine, and the lovers he had taken. We fought about little things…but the fight finally escalated when I mentioned my differences in opinion with Eumenes to Alexander. Eumenes had been in charge before Alexander made me his Grand Vizier and fought me over each decision I made. Alexander took Eumenes' side in our argument and that told me how far we had drifted apart." Hephaistion finally raised his gaze and looked Elrond in the eye. "I would have died alone if it had not been for Glorfindel. Alexander did visit with me while I was sick, but on the day of my death, he was attending the games." A weak smile appeared on Hephaistion's smile. "I should have died alone, but I did not. Glorfindel was there for me in my dying hour and gave me the strength to face death. I did not know your gods had the power to bring me back to life in this world."

 

Elrond's eyes had darkened during Hephaistion's speech. "And when you look at Erestor and me, you wonder…"

 

Hephaistion gave a shy nod. "Are things really that different for the two of you? How do you make things work out? Alexander and I failed to do so and yet, if I am to believe Glorfindel, the two of you have not fallen into the kind of trap Alexander and I had."

 

Elrond carefully considered his words before speaking them. "Your Alexander is very different from me." He had listened closely and realized Hephaistion equaled Alexander's position with his and had put himself in Erestor's position. "I am content to rule Imladris with Erestor at my side. I do not crave ruling Middle-Earth. I merely crave having Erestor's love and devotion, and in turn, I offer him my love and my devotion. We are equals, Erestor and I. He rules at my side and sometimes in my stead. Make no mistake, Hephaistion, I am the ruler of this valley…" Elrond had been about to continue, but Erestor's amused snort stopped him short. Shooting his lover an exasperated look, he added, "Or I *think* I rule this valley…but none of that really matters because I know Erestor will always make his decisions while having Imladris' best interest in mind. I trust him to advise me the best way he can. I trust him because I know him…because I love him."

 

Hephaistion's trembling worsened and Glorfindel changed position. He sat down on the armrest of Hephaistion's chair and wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders. Hephaistion slowly rested his head and upper body against him and Glorfindel pulled his lover close to his chest.

 

"That is the difference…that was what was lacking…" Hephaistion blinked dazedly. "You trust Erestor implicitly. You love him unconditionally. You *know* that Erestor has your best interest in mind."

 

Erestor leaned in closer and placed his hand on Hephaistion's in order to draw the man's attention and succeeded. Hephaistion's gaze shifted from Elrond to him and Erestor gave their trembling guest a reassuring smile. "Hephaistion, if Elrond and I ever got into an argument which we could not solve, we would let the council decide. We would be aided by their decision, but such a situation has not occurred yet."

 

"And I would rather die than willingly hurt Erestor – in whatever way. Our love and his happiness are worth so much more than me forcing a decision in such a way." Elrond waited for Hephaistion to look at him and then added, "I do not know your Alexander. I never met him, but after listening to you, I can tell that something was off-balance in your relationship."

 

Glorfindel felt it was time for him to speak and he said, "Alexander did not deserve you, Hephaistion."

 

"And you do?" Hephaistion didn't know where that question had come from, for he didn't believe Glorfindel's conclusion was right. He didn't think *he* had been *that* worthy of Alexander. Alexander had been the King, the one to accomplish his goals. He had only helped Alexander achieve those goals.

 

"I plan on deserving your love, Hephaistion." Glorfindel gave his new lover a determined look. "I will do my utmost to love you the best I can."

 

Hephaistion's eyes were swimming with tears, partly as a result from sipping the wine and partly because of Glorfindel's determined statement. "How do you know I am worthy of your love?" He blinked, experiencing a sensation of deja-vu. Hadn't he asked Glorfindel that question before only hours ago?

 

"I told you why," Glorfindel answered. "It is because of who you are." He smiled at Hephaistion and rubbed his lover's fingers, which had stopped trembling. The digits felt less clammy than a moment before. Hephaistion was calming down.

 

"Elrond and I have ruled Imladris in this fashion for the last four hundred years and although we bicker, we always compromise and make up for any arguments we have." Erestor gave his lover a wicked grin.

 

"We compromise? Ha!" Elrond shook his head, raised a finger at Erestor, and pointed it at his lover. "You always obtain your way!"

 

"I do, do I not?" Erestor batted his eye lashes.

 

Seeing Erestor look so coyly at Elrond drove away the last remnants of Hephaistion's nervousness and the smile that surfaced on his lips was genuine. "I believe you," he stated eventually. "The two of you succeeded where Alexander and I failed."

 

Erestor leaned in closer, raised a hand, and tucked a wayward strand of Hephaistion's hair behind an ear. He ignored the surprised look Glorfindel gave him at performing such an intimate gesture on Hephaistion. "May I advise the Advisor?"

 

Hephaistion nodded his head once and the movement caused Erestor's fingertips to caress his throat.

 

"You died, Hephaistion. You came to the end of your first life and the Valar granted you a new life in this realm. Alexander is no longer your responsibility. You can let go of him." Erestor's features contorted in sympathy as the tears continued to leak from Hephaistion's eyes. "You must close that chapter of your life and focus on what you have gained. You gained a new life and another chance at love. When I look at Glorfindel, I see love in his eyes. And when I look at you, I can see that you care about him in turn. I understand that your death and your losing Alexander is still very fresh and keeps you from loving Glorfindel back, and that is all right. You are entitled to your time to mourn, but I advice you to look at the future instead of the past. That is my advice to you, Hephaistion."

 

"It is sound advice," Hephaistion answered in a raw and trembling voice. "And your words are true."

 

Glorfindel gave Erestor a grateful look. "Thank you…"

 

Erestor pulled back his hand and hid it in the sleeves of his robes. He continued to smile at Hephaistion as he read the understanding in the amazingly blue eyes.

 

Elrond had never felt more proud of his lover before. Erestor had known what to say and when to say it. Reaching across the table, he caught Erestor's hand that still rested atop Hephaistion's in his own hand and gently rubbed his lover's knuckles. "I am truly blessed having you as my Chief Advisor."

 

Hephaistion literally tasted the love that bound Elrond and Erestor and it served to remind him that relationships based on respect and equality worked. His gaze shifted from Erestor to Glorfindel and his breath caught when he saw the expression in the azure eyes. Glorfindel loved him – he could see it in those eyes. Erestor was right of course...he had to take the time to mourn his life, death, and the fact that he had lost Alexander, but once he had dealt with those things, he would look toward his future. A future shared with Glorfindel.

 

~~~

 

"I like Hephaistion. I think Glorfindel is right to say that he will be a true asset to Imladris." Erestor, stretched out on the bed and naked as the day he had been born, watched Elrond as his lover extinguished most of the oil lamps. A few of the scented candles still burned as Elrond made his way over to the bed, spreading a warm light and a pleasant flowery fragrance throughout the bedroom.

 

Elrond dropped his robes onto the floor and, once he was naked, he lay down next to Erestor. He propped himself up onto an elbow and studied Erestor. With his other hand, he reached out and let his fingertips move down the smooth chest. He loved Erestor for many reasons: for his intelligence, his gentle nature, his cunning, his beauty, and his devotion, all of which were as unconditional as his love. Erestor was the best mate he could have hoped for and the Chief Advisor had strengthened and supported him while he had mourned Celebrían's departure. That had been the moment they had taken the next step and had gone from best friends to lovers. "I like Hephaistion too," Elrond answered eventually.

 

Erestor moved until he was resting on his side and smiled at the half-Elf. Elrond's fingers ghosted over his skin and made their way down his waist until they eventually came to rest on a buttock. "He will find his place here."

 

Elrond nodded. "Aye, he will. Glorfindel will guide him." Unable to withstand temptation any longer, he leaned in closer and claimed his lover's lips. Erestor moaned deeply and loudly and the sound went straight to his groin, causing him to grow erect. Another thing he liked about Erestor was how vocal his lover could be. Erestor's moans, groans, purrs, pleading, begging, and demanding made it so that Elrond never got enough of ravishing his lover. "I want you," he whispered, as always honest but without putting any pressure on Erestor. "But only if you are willing."

 

Erestor grinned impishly. "I am always willing, my Lord, you know that." Slowly, he moved onto his stomach. "Have me any way you wish."

 

Elrond's mouth went dry as he heard Erestor address him so formally. Role playing was something they occasionally engaged in, but they never took it far. But Erestor did love to tease him now and then. Accepting the challenge, Elrond moved into a kneeling position. "I will make you mine, Erestor."

 

Erestor quivered with desire and parted his long legs. "I can not wait for you to possess me, my Lord. Make it good…"

 

Elrond's hands trembled with desire when they parted the firm buttocks. Sliding his fingertips down the cleft, he savored hearing Erestor moan in need. He shifted position again and took up position between his lover's legs, parting them further. "Up, my love."

 

Erestor groaned pitifully but did as he was told. He raised himself long enough for Elrond to push a pillow beneath him.

 

Elrond took his time admiring his lover's impeccable body, the delicate swell of the firm buttocks, the graceful arch of Erestor's back, and the long, raven hair that glided over his back.

 

Erestor squirmed as Elrond's thumb massaged his outer ring. He closed his eyes, clawed at the sheet, and turned his head so he could look at his lover. "Elrond… I want you…"

 

Elrond moved his hands and massaged the mounds of smooth flesh for a long moment, loving the way Erestor squirmed beneath him. In the end, he took pity on his lover and licked his way down the cleft, letting the tip of his tongue dance against the flesh that guarded the opening to his lover's body.

 

Erestor's eyes opened and he threw back his head. "Ai!"

 

Elrond grinned, but didn't stop the intimate caress and continued to bathe the opening with saliva. Erestor's squirming increased and Elrond took that as a sign to push the tip of his tongue inside.

 

Erestor thought he was going to come right then and there as he felt that moist, satin-like tongue slither deeper inside him. Elrond knew how to play his body in order to achieve the most exquisite pleasure and he arched his back, trying to push himself onto all fours so he could present himself to his lover.

 

Elrond grabbed hold of Erestor's hips, kept him in place, and started to twirl his tongue inside his lover's passage in earnest. Aiming for his lover's sweet spot, he managed to quickly drive Erestor out of his mind.

 

"Elrond! Do not play…with me…oh, by the Valar…the things you do to me! I can not…can not last…much longer…so close!" A series of passionate moans and needy whimpers tumbled from his lips and he craved nothing more than feeling his lover move inside him.

 

Elrond finally removed his tongue from the now loose and relaxed passage. He shifted closer, took himself into hand, and positioned himself at the slick opening. His hands shifted toward Erestor's shoulders and then, he pushed inside with one smooth thrust.

 

Erestor cried out in ecstasy. He threw back his head, growled, and then pushed back in a mute request for Elrond to start moving and to give him his release. "Oh, end it…end this sweet torture!" A fine layer of sweat had formed on his body and he felt feverish.

 

Elrond didn't thrust yet. Instead he moved his arms until they encircled Erestor's waist. Using his strength, he pulled Erestor close until his lover's back rested against his chest.

 

Erestor rested the back of his head against Elrond's shoulder and quivered over his entire body. Elrond's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist and the half-Elf started to nibble on his right earlobe. Rotating his hips, Erestor tried to provide both of them with some much needed friction. "I need you now, Elrond! Stop…playing…games…" The last three words were accompanied by sharp intakes of breath as Elrond finally stopped teasing him and drove himself deeper into Erestor’s body.

 

Elrond savored the way Erestor met each one of his thrusts by pushing back against him. They set a wild and all-consuming rhythm and his lips found a way down Erestor's throat. Catching the skin of Erestor's throat between his teeth, Elrond suckled hard, but took great care not to break the skin. He didn't want to draw blood.

 

Erestor could stand it no more. "So close…so close, Elrond… I am coming…coming… oh, again…do that again….Ai!" Elrond buried himself deep inside his passage, which was beginning to contract around the half-Elf's cock, and white cream dripped from Erestor's slit as he finally climaxed.

 

Elrond stilled his movements, closed his eyes, and surrendered to the contractions which now formed around his length. "Erestor…" Whispering the name, he let go and found release inside his lover's twitching passage.

 

Erestor whimpered as he closed his eyes and gripped Elrond's wrists which were firmly locked in front of him. He needed the support or else he might collapse.

 

Elrond, realizing his lover felt drained, did his best to support Erestor. Keeping him upright, he held him close. Erestor's head lolled against his shoulder and when his lover turned his head toward him, Elrond smiled at seeing the satiated expression in the dark eyes. They were hooded, misted over with passion and contentment. Elrond loved the way Erestor looked right after they made love. "You never cease to amaze me, Erestor… You posses such passion…" Erestor gave him a lazy, slightly lopsided smile and Elrond reacted by kissing him deeply.

 

"You drained me, my Lord." Erestor's eyes were closing. His body hummed with ecstasy and demanded he rest to recharge.

 

"In that case I will look after you, my lovely Erestor." Elrond slowly lowered Erestor onto the bed again and by doing so, his softened member left his lover's body.

 

Erestor curled up on his side and purred like a big, lazy cat.

 

Elrond smiled warmly at his lover and ran his fingers through the long, slightly damp hair. "You can go to sleep, if you desire so. I will clean us up and then I will join you."

 

All Erestor was capable of giving Elrond was a weak nod. Then the hooded eyes turned blank – a sure sign that he had fallen asleep.

 

Elrond didn't leave their bed right away. He would fetch water and a wash cloth in a moment, but now, he wanted to imprint the way Erestor looked, still glowing from the energy their lovemaking had released. His thoughts briefly strayed to Hephaistion and the loss the man had suffered. "I will make whatever sacrifice necessary to know you alive and happy, Erestor. I will never defy you or ignore your counsel. I will always put you first." Hearing about the mistakes Alexander had made where Hephaistion was concerned had reminded him how easily arrogance and ambition could destroy a relationship. "But that will never happen to us, Erestor. I love you too much to ever let you go."

 

Erestor smiled in his sleep and Elrond suspected his lover had somehow heard his words. "I mean it. I love you, Erestor and your happiness means the world to me."

 

Erestor's eyes briefly filled with awareness and he smiled at Elrond. "I know that…and I hope you know…that I feel the same way…about you." Sleep was sneaking up on him again and he lost the fight, never fully waking up.

 

Elrond leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss onto Erestor's brow. "Sleep, my love… Sleep now, and dream of my love for you."

 

~~~

 

Hephaistion was quiet as they made their way back to the Captain's rooms, which were situated one level below Elrond's. Glorfindel kept peeking at Hephaistion, trying to gauge the man's mood. A thoughtful expression occupied the star-lit eyes and the lips trembled occasionally. Just what was Hephaistion struggling with? And should he bring up his concern?

 

Glorfindel opened the door to his rooms and stepped aside so Hephaistion could enter first, which the absentminded man did. Hephaistion immediately headed for the window that was open, letting in the night's cool air. After coming to a halt in front of it, Hephaistion placed his hands on the windowsill and looked outside. Glorfindel joined Hephaistion over at the window and wondered if it was all right for him to fold his arms around his new lover. There was still so much unexplored ground between them that he felt hesitant to reach out at the moment. But Glorfindel received his answer when Hephaistion leaned back against him, resting his back against his chest. Automatically, Glorfindel raised his arms and hugged Hephaistion close. "Will you share your thoughts with me?"

 

Hephaistion released the breath he had been holding and rested his head against Glorfindel's shoulder. He curled his fingers around Glorfindel's wrists and simply enjoyed being held in such an intimate way. "The last time Alexander held me like this was almost a year ago. When we were younger, he would always reach out to comfort me like you are doing now, but for some reason he stopped doing so."

 

Glorfindel nuzzled Hephaistion's hair and rubbed his cheek against the soft strands. "I love holding you, Hephaistion." But he doubted that was the issue which was really burdening Hephaistion. "What is really troubling you?"

 

Hephaistion drew in a deep breath and turned around to face Glorfindel. He cocked his head to study the handsome face. In the sapphire eyes lay caring and concern and the lips were slightly pouted as if they were preparing to ask him what was troubling him a second time. Glorfindel was wearing his golden hair loose and the locks danced against the broad shoulders. There was no mistaking that it was a warrior holding him...Hephaistion felt the muscles move beneath his fingertips. Yes, Glorfindel resembled Alexander in some ways, but in others, he was as different from Alexander as he could be.

 

"Hephaistion? Please talk to me." Glorfindel kept one arm wrapped around his lover's waist, but he raised the other so he could touch Hephaistion's face. "I can tell that something troubles you."

 

"What will my life here be like? Glorfindel, I understand that the three of you want me to feel at peace, but how am I supposed to find my place here? I am used to working all day long. My days were filled with paperwork, meetings, and working out to maintain my battle skill. Am I to live in your rooms and that is it?"

 

Glorfindel shook his head. "Nay, we will find work that suits you. I know that Erestor has been complaining about his workload and I am always looking for capable officers to lead the guards. If you want your life to be full of activity, we will arrange for it." He smiled as he caressed Hephaistion's face, and then added, "But I was hoping we could live together and share a bed." Suddenly, a lump of emotions formed in his throat and he had to swallow repeatedly to rid himself of the unpleasant sensation. "Twelve years is nothing in the life of an Elf. It equals a heartbeat for us and normally those years pass by unnoticed. But these last twelve years lasted an eternity to me. You do not know just how many times I went down to the river and stared into the night, remembering the way you clung to me during our lovemaking. I fell in love with you that night and I have longed for you ever since."

 

It wasn't like Glorfindel to give such long speeches, but he had to voice his fears, hopes, and dreams at the moment. "I want you in my life, Hephaistion. I want you at my side as my mate and I want you to be happy here in Imladris. I realize that it will take time for us to build a relationship as comfortable and trusting as Elrond and Erestor's, but I will do my best to make you happy."

 

Hephaistion returned the smile. "Communication is important to you, is it not?" Maybe that had been a mistake he had made where Alexander was concerned. Somewhere down the line they had stopped talking about their needs, feelings, hopes, and dreams. He thanked the gods that Glorfindel was different from Alexander in that aspect.

 

"Aye, it is very important. I have seen relationships crumble because lovers stopped discussing their needs." Glorfindel's arm, which had been wrapped around Hephaistion's waist, moved higher and pulled Hephaistion close. "And right now, I would love to kiss you." Had it been up to him, he would have done a lot more than kissing, but Elrond's warning still echoed in his mind – he had to take this slowly.

 

Hephaistion nodded once. "I would like that too." His heart beat a million beats per minute, his pulse raced, and his mouth went dry with anticipation after hearing Glorfindel's words. "I want that too."

 

Glorfindel slid his fingers along Hephaistion's jaw, cupped his lover's face in his palm, and leaned in closer to deposit a sweet kiss onto the trembling lips.

 

Hephaistion's first thought was how much Glorfindel's kiss differed from Alexander's. More than once, Alexander had crushed him close and taken his lips by storm. Glorfindel was more subtle, his lips searching, exploring, and testing the waters. It was a kiss that spoke of love, trust, and patience. He knew that Glorfindel would wait for him to mourn Alexander's death and, once he was strong enough to take the next step, Glorfindel would be there for him – still waiting.

 

Hephaistion panted softly when Glorfindel released his lips. "I loved that."

 

"I love kissing you." Glorfindel couldn't remember ever acting so sappy before, but this caring, gentle approach seemed his best option where Hephaistion was concerned. Hephaistion's soul hungered for a love which was caring. "What would you like, Hephaistion?" Glorfindel had been watching Hephaistion closely and had seen the first signs of returning insecurity in the man's eyes. "Would you like for us to go to bed and sleep?" He added that last word on purpose so Hephaistion would know what to expect. "Or would you like for me to show you around the Last Homely House?" Seeing Hephaistion's confused expression, he explained, "That is the name Elrond gave his home."

 

Hephaistion blinked. He still felt rather dazed from Glorfindel's kiss and felt an echo of his lover's lips on his. "I am not tired yet," he answered eventually. "I doubt I can go to sleep."

 

Glorfindel smiled and traced Hephaistion's bottom lip with his thumb. "Then I will show you around." Hopefully knowing his way around and knowing what to expect from the Elves living there would soothe Hephaistion's mind and make him feel more at home there.

 

~~~

 

Hephaistion found great comfort in the fact that Glorfindel's fingers remained curled around his when they entered the Hall of Fire. The Hall was rather deserted at the late hour and only a few Elves had remained. One of them, sporting luscious white hair, rose from the pillows he had been sitting on and advanced on them. Feeling curious and optimistic, Hephaistion hoped this was another Elf he might be able to befriend.

 

"Lindir? This is Hephaistion, my new love." Glorfindel saw the surprise in Lindir's pale-blue eyes. He deduced the minstrel had already heard rumors about Hephaistion, but actually meeting the man was different. "Hephaistion, may I present Lindir to you? He is Elrond's chief minstrel and a very talented musician." He figured that a bit of flattery wouldn't hurt since he really wanted Lindir to like Hephaistion.

 

Hephaistion raised his hand in greeting, while the fingers of his other hand tightened around Glorfindel's. Making friends was important to him. He never wanted to be as isolated again as he had been at Alexander's court. "I hope I will hear you sing and play your music shortly."

 

Lindir inclined his head in greeting and then lightly shook Hephaistion's hand. "I have heard rumors about your arrival and I must admit to being curious. Do you really hail from a different world?"

 

"Aye, he does," Glorfindel replied in Hephaistion's stead. "It was Vairë who brought him here."

 

"I hope you will share your songs and music with me," Lindir said. "I am always eager to learn."

 

"I would love to teach you our songs," Hephaistion answered, his expression glowing with pride. Teaching Lindir would make him feel useful and wanted.

 

"I have to return to my friends now, but I hope to see you again in the Hall of Fire soon." Lindir bowed and smiled first at Hephaistion and then at Glorfindel. Turning around, he walked back to where his fellow minstrels were seated.

 

"See? They like you. There is no reason for you to feel insecure or unwelcome!" Glorfindel rubbed Hephaistion's fingers and then pulled him back into the corridor. "I want to show you the stables and my trusted horse, Asfaloth."

 

Hephaistion was more than willing to follow and allowed Glorfindel to guide him down the corridor.

 

~~~

 

Elladan and Elrohir hadn't thought anyone would visit the stables at such a late hour. They had been readying their horses for a nightly ride and were surprised to see Glorfindel and a dark-haired man entering the stables. The twins' eyes narrowed as they took in the stranger's features, which were undeniably handsome, open, and inviting. The eyes were hauntingly blue and carried a hopeful, but at the same time sad expression. The auburn hair been braided away from the face and the twins recognized the style it had been braided in – Glorfindel's. The robes the stranger wore had obviously been made in Imladris and they remembered what their father had told them when they had visited with him before dinner. Elrond had informed them of Imladris' newest resident and their father had instructed them to treat Hephaistion respectfully and in a friendly manner. But at the moment they felt inquisitive and advanced on the man with curiosity in their eyes.

 

"You must be Hephaistion," Elladan commented, obviously taking the stranger aback as Hephaistion whirled about to meet his inquiring gaze with a look full of trepidation.

 

Glorfindel shook his head. The twins lacked tact at times! "Hephaistion? These are Elrond's sons. That is Elladan and that is Elrohir. They are twins, as you can see. It took me years to tell them apart so do not feel guilty when you mix them up."

 

Elrohir had come to a standstill next to his brother to study the new arrival. Probing the blue eyes which he thought were remarkably similar to Glorfindel's, he sensed no danger from the stranger – only worry and insecurity. "My father already welcomed you to Imladris. Now let me do the same, Hephaistion."

 

Hephaistion exchanged a quick look with Glorfindel. But his new lover merely nodded his head encouragingly and Hephaistion returned the gesture, inclining his head as well. "Thank you, Elrohir. It means a lot to me that the inhabitants of Imladris are willing to let me dwell among them. I hope that we can become friends – in time."

 

Elrohir nodded his head. "I have the feeling you will fit in perfectly, Hephaistion." He took a step away from the man, caught sight of Glorfindel's thankful smile, and then said, "Please excuse us now. We both feel restless and were going for a ride."

 

Glorfindel pulled Hephaistion close and slipped his arm in place around his lover's waist. "Go ahead. I want to introduce Hephaistion to Asfaloth at any rate."

 

"I hope you will like living in Imladris, Hephaistion," Elladan stated before turning away to walk toward their horses.

 

"I think I will," Hephaistion murmured while the twins mounted their horses. They rode them without a saddle or a bit and Hephaistion's admiration grew as he watched them easily steer their mounts out of the stables.

 

"Come with me," Glorfindel commanded and dragged Hephaistion into the back of the stable.

 

Hephaistion blinked and tried to keep up with Glorfindel. In the end, they came to a halt in front of a box which held a grey horse. The animal's eyes showed intelligence and understanding and Hephaistion realized this wasn't an ordinary horse. This was a horse that equaled Alexander's Bucephalus.

 

"Asfaloth, this is Hephaistion." Glorfindel opened the box, slid his fingers into the mane, and then whispered into the horse's ear which stood at full alert. "He is very dear to me, Asfaloth, and I hope you will protect him the way you always looked out for me."

 

Asfaloth's nostrils trembled as he took in an experimental sniff of the stranger's scent. He stored it away so he would recognize this man if he had to.

 

"He is a magnificent animal," Hephaistion declared, complimenting Glorfindel and, in a way, Asfaloth as well. "Alexander possessed a remarkable horse as well. Bucephalus was all black and there was an amazing strength in him – he was intelligent as well. We both cried the day he died."

 

Glorfindel gave Hephaistion a rueful smile. "You know the worth of a good horse then."

 

"I do. A good horse can save your life in battle." Hephaistion slowly raised a hand and then let it hover in mid-air, allowing Asfaloth to make the choice on if he wanted more contact or not.

 

Asfaloth reacted by pushing his nose against the hand in a playful way. If Glorfindel trusted this stranger, he would do the same. The golden-haired Elf had never failed him before.

 

"He likes you." Glorfindel smiled, placed a teasing kiss on Asfaloth's brow, and then led the stallion back into his box. After closing the door, he regained his hold of Hephaistion's hand and pulled him close. Touching his lips to Hephaistion's, he instigated another kiss – slow and sensual – to which Hephaistion instantly responded. Their kiss deepened, their breaths came in short gasps, and Glorfindel fingered a strand of Hephaistion's hair. "Do you wish to see more of Imladris?"

 

"I do." The more they kissed, the stronger his feelings for the golden-haired Elf became.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel's frown revealed his surprise. "Why is there still a lamp burning in Erestor's study?" He doubted his friend had returned to his study at such a late hour. "Hephaistion, do you mind if I check who is there?"

 

"I do not mind." Hephaistion followed Glorfindel down the corridor and entered Erestor's study after Glorfindel. His gaze was drawn toward a brown-haired Elf who sat behind the desk, writing slowly and carefully.

 

"Melpomaen? What are you doing here at such late an hour?" Glorfindel spoke softly, not wanting to disturb Melpomaen's concentration and cause him to make mistakes in his writing.

 

Melpomaen looked up, placed the quill aside, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Glorfindel?" He hadn't expected anyone to visit Erestor's study at this hour. "Elrond decided to invite King Thranduil to the festivities after all and, since there is already a messenger waiting to carry the invitation to Mirkwood, I had to write it now." He should have known better and should have written the invitation when he'd had more time. Erestor had been determined to change Elrond's mind on the matter and Melpomaen knew that Erestor usually got his way.

 

Realizing Glorfindel wasn't alone, Melpomaen added, "And greetings to you, stranger."

 

"This is Hephaistion," Glorfindel introduced quickly. "You probably heard how he arrived in Imladris?"

 

"I did. Elrond mentioned Hephaistion and the circumstances which brought him to Imladris." Melpomaen managed to smile in spite of his fatigue. "Did I hear correctly that you are an Advisor?"

 

Hephaistion nodded once. "At least, I used to be one." Imladris seemed well-organized and Elrond and Erestor had everything under control. He doubted they needed him to help them rule Imladris.

 

"It is a good thing then that the Valar sent you to Imladris. We are buried in work, and no matter how hard Elrond, Erestor, and I work, the paperwork never seems to go away."

 

Hephaistion smiled at Melpomaen. Maybe he could make himself useful after all. "I will help whatever way I can."

 

"Thank you." Melpomaen picked up the quill again. "I do not want to appear rude, but I really need to finish writing this invitation."

 

"Say no more… We understand." Glorfindel gave Hephaistion a wink and they retreated into the corridor. "We should let him work." He closed the door behind him and took in Hephaistion's twinkling eyes. His plan had worked. Once Hephaistion had been introduced to some of Imladris' residents and had found them friendly and welcoming, his lover felt more at ease. "There is one more place I want us to visit and then we will retire for the night."

 

"Where are we going?" Hephaistion fell into step beside Glorfindel.

 

"I want to show you the Bruinen."

 

~~~

 

They walked for half an hour before reaching the river Bruinen. The water was calm and reflected Ithil's silver rays of moonlight. Glorfindel guided Hephaistion over to a rock which rose from the water and pulled his lover down with him.

 

Hephaistion felt entranced and mesmerized as he looked at the peaceful river. He sat down in front of Glorfindel and sighed blissfully when the golden-haired Elf wrapped his legs around him. It was quiet out there. Only an owl disturbed the silence with its call and occasionally a fish would jump from the water, causing small waves in the river. "All my life I hoped I would experience a moment in time like this." Hephaistion rested his upper body and head against Glorfindel's chest and shoulder and smiled. "It is truly beautiful here."

 

Glorfindel placed a chaste kiss on Hephaistion's hair. "And it is even more beautiful out here now that you are here with me – in my arms. I thank the Valar for allowing us to be together to share this moment. During these last twelve years, I came here often, pretending you were in my arms and that I was finally holding you. Now my dream has finally come true. I no longer have to pretend – you are really here with me."

 

Hephaistion smiled brilliantly at hearing Glorfindel's ecstatic tone. "Being in your arms...being held by you...feels good, Glorfindel." He cocked his head and turned it until he could look Glorfindel in the eye. "But you have to be patient with me. I want this too, I told you that, but I need time."

 

"I understand… I really do, Hephaistion. You are taking the first steps on the road to your new life and I will be with you each step of the way. You belong in Imladris now – here, with me. You will make friends, find your place here, and you will be happy."

 

Hephaistion sighed and rested the back of his head against Glorfindel's shoulder. "Oh, I want that. You have no idea how badly I want all that."

 

"I do," Glorfindel whispered into his lover's ear. "I do know how badly you want that." He had seen the shell of the man which Hephaistion had become toward the end of his life. He also saw the changes Hephaistion was currently going through. Hephaistion was finding his place in life again and he was growing stronger. There was no doubt in his mind that the Imladris' Elves would do their best to befriend Hephaistion. Erestor, intelligent and cunning, had probably already realized Hephaistion's worth and would doubtlessly make good use of Hephaistion's talents. "I promise you," Glorfindel murmured into his lover's ear. "I promise you, Hephaistion, that you will be happy here."

 

Hephaistion nodded once. He had taken his first steps toward acceptance and friendship that day and he was determined to try hard to prove his worth to all the Elves living there. This time, he would succeed where he had failed in his first life. This time, he wanted to make as many friends as possible and blend in. He wanted to be happy in his second life and he wanted Glorfindel to show him those aspects of a loving relationship which had been lacking from his relationship with Alexander.

 

Aye, things would be different this time around.

(TBC in time)


	4. Chapter 4

A New Home

 

Hephaistion fell into step with Glorfindel as they made their way back from the Bruinen. Glorfindel's fingers were wrapped around his and having Glorfindel at his side felt right. Hephaistion occasionally stole glances at the golden-haired Elf and wondered how he could have mistaken Glorfindel for Alexander all those years ago. Those blue eyes alone should have told him that it wasn't Alexander in his bed, but he believed that Vairë's spell had influenced him.

 

Glorfindel was very much aware of the meaningful glances Hephaistion kept giving him and a gentle smile curled his lips. Rubbing Hephaistion's fingers, he looked up, caught Hephaistion looking at him, and smiled knowingly. "You like it here." He was relieved that Hephaistion fit in so easily.

 

"I do." Hephaistion's voice became softer and even carried a hint of secrecy when he continued. "I wanted to live like this in my first life as well. It was always Alexander's dream to conquer the world and in order to survive I made his dream mine. But truth be told, I never craved ruling the world beside him. I would have been content to grow old in his palace at Pella, ruling Macedonia instead of the world."

 

"You are not a warrior at heart," Glorfindel said as he realized something very important about his new mate.

 

Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders once. "I guess I am not. But Alexander chose to walk that path and I followed."

 

"If you could start all over again, what would you like to do with your life? How would you fill your days? Out on the training field or…?" Glorfindel suspected he already knew what Hephaistion's answer was going to be.

 

"Alexander and I had had a teacher who had been a great influence on us. His name was Aristotle. He was an excellent teacher, philosopher, and a physician. We continued to correspond after Alexander had set out on his quest to rule the world. Aristotle and I would discuss diplomacy, logistics, and even mathematics. I could discuss everything with him, even things not related to warfare."

 

They had reached the Last Homely House by that time and Glorfindel opened the door. He then stepped aside to let Hephaistion enter first and, once his mate had done so, he closed the door behind them and fell into step with Hephaistion again. "You do not belong on the battle field, do you?"

 

Hephaistion shrugged again. "I used to watch Alexander's back and sometimes kept him safe. I never commanded a battalion of my own; I lack the necessary military insights to lead my men to victory. However, I can stand my ground in a battle, Glorfindel. I know how to wield a sword."

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. "I believe you." After what Hephaistion had told him, Glorfindel realized it was important to his mate to be able to hold his own on the battle field. But that wasn't where Hephaistion's heart wanted to be. Hephaistion was a teacher, diplomat, and advisor at heart. In a way, Hephaistion was very much like Erestor. The only difference lay in their lovers. Contrary to what Alexander had done, Elrond had never dragged Erestor into battle. Not even during the Battle of the Last Alliance which had been long before they had become lovers. Even back then, Erestor had stayed behind the lines. He had watched from afar and, once the battle had been over, he had done everything needed to keep the army from falling apart after they had lost Ereinion.

 

Glorfindel opened the door to his rooms and let Hephaistion enter first. "Elrond and Erestor have always been very devoted to each other, even long before they became lovers. Personally I believe it was your Alexander who made the gravest mistakes where your relationship was concerned." Glorfindel closed the door behind them and guided Hephaistion over toward the bed. "Elrond never dragged Erestor into battle with him. He knew Erestor's worth lay in guidance and his organizational talent. Your Alexander tried to make you into someone you are not." Glorfindel seated himself next to Hephaistion on the bed. "You did the only thing you could. You tried to be the best you could be."

 

"But it was never good enough," Hephaistion whispered in an unguarded moment. His eyelids fluttered and the next moment, his eyes made contact with Glorfindel's. Swallowing hard, he tried to speak the words which he had been trying to say for the last hour. "Glorfindel? Do you love me? Really love me?"

 

Glorfindel blinked. "I thought you already knew the answer to that question." Hadn't he assured Hephaistion of his love? /Or does he merely need to hear it again? I must always remember where he is coming from. The love of his life turned his back on him. It is only normal that he needs to hear me say it again and again./ Glorfindel released Hephaistion's hand from his hold and wrapped his arms around his lover. He tilted his head and gave Hephaistion a sweet smile. "I fell in love with you that first night, Hephaistion. I did not know you, but I saw the beauty of your soul through your eyes, which reveal everything and hide nothing. The more you tell me about yourself, the more I realize I chose well back then. I love you for your gentle and forgiving nature. I love you for so easily accepting me into your life. I love you, Hephaistion for being you. And do not dare change for me. Just be yourself."

 

Hephaistion's eyes had filled with tears while listening to Glorfindel's admission. Alexander had never said anything like that to him. Alexander had only ever talked about conquests and improving the world. But Hephaistion had never needed or wanted the world. He had only wanted Alexander's love.

 

Glorfindel saw a sea of emotions in Hephaistion's eyes and it made him lean in closer and kiss Hephaistion's trembling lips. What Hephaistion needed weren't words – he needed to be touched in love – to be convinced that he was loved.

 

Hephaistion slowly raised his arms along Glorfindel's back and returned the hug that Glorfindel was bestowing upon him. Both men kept the embrace loose so they could break away if they desired so. But Hephaistion had no intention of moving away from Glorfindel. He was hungry for the love and affection which Glorfindel was so freely offering him.

 

Hephaistion's passionate response urged Glorfindel to take it to the next level. Slowly, he used his strength to push Hephaistion onto his back. He straddled his lover's hips and buried his fingers in the thick, luxurious brown hair. Hephaistion parted his lips and teeth and Glorfindel accepted the invitation. His tongue slithered into the moist cavern that was Hephaistion's mouth and he tasted his lover all over again.

 

Hephaistion's hold on Glorfindel grew more possessive and he pressed the golden-haired Elf close to his chest. Gazing deeply into Glorfindel's azure eyes, he saw his own face reflected in the pupils. Glorfindel loved him – loved him in a way Alexander hadn't been capable of – and suddenly he wanted...no needed...more. He needed to feel as loved as Glorfindel had made him feel during their first night. "I need more," he whispered in a voice raw with need and passion.

 

Glorfindel studied Hephaistion for one long moment. His lover had grown hard against him and was even rubbing his lower body against him in order to create some friction. The long, auburn hair lay fanned on the mattress and the heavenly blue eyes glowed with love and need. He recalled promising Elrond to take things slowly with Hephaistion, but he was no longer certain he could keep that promise. Hephaistion needed something from him that Alexander had been unable to give his lover. /But what does he need from me 'exactly'?/ Glorfindel took a moment to ponder this question.

 

Hephaistion pleadingly looked at Glorfindel. "Please, I need more… I need you." He needed to be touched, to be made love to, to be made to feel special.

 

And suddenly everything fell into place for Glorfindel. Nodding his head, he gave Hephaistion a sweet smile. "I will give you what you need, but first I need to fetch something."

 

Hephaistion blinked and felt Glorfindel struggle to free himself from his crushing hold. Reluctantly he let Glorfindel go and watched his lover make his way into the bathroom. "What do you need to get?"

 

A moment later Glorfindel returned with a vial filled with oil. "This will make things more pleasurable." He placed the still capped vial onto the bed and then remained standing in front of the bed. "We should rid ourselves of these clothes first."

 

Hephaistion eagerly complied. He removed his clothes and then scooted backward until his back rested against the headboard of Glorfindel's bed. Glorfindel was more muscular in some areas than Alexander had ever been – Glorfindel really had the physique of a warrior who constantly worked out. Alexander had stopped working out toward the end of his life.

 

Licking his lips involuntarily, Hephaistion remembered how it had felt when Glorfindel had made love to him – everything had been so perfect. Would it be like that too this time around?

 

Glorfindel knelt on the bed and then crawled toward Hephaistion on all fours, almost like he was a predator advancing on his prey. But he didn't see any signs of intimidation on Hephaistion's face, only need and passion. Had they not been about to make love, he would have been clued in to the way Hephaistion and Alexander had had sex, and he supposed those stories would have confirmed his suspicion that Hephaistion had seldom been in charge between the sheets. That was something he was going to change from that moment on.

 

Hephaistion had to stop himself from drooling at the sensual sight Glorfindel presented as he crawled toward him, his long, fair hair framing the handsome face which highlighted highly mischievous eyes. He was beginning to realize that Glorfindel's approach to making love greatly differed from Alexander's. Alexander had seldom been playful in bed. He had approached sex the way he approached battle: serious and with no nonsense. But Glorfindel was different and Hephaistion's heart beat sped up in nervous anticipation.

 

Glorfindel licked his bottom lip in a suggestive way and then climbed onto Hephaistion's lap. His lover's erection slid up his cleft and made him quiver with desire. Seeing Hephaistion was about to say something, Glorfindel shook his head, and placed a finger across his lover's lips. "Do not speak right now… Just touch me…"

 

Hephaistion's heart thundered in his chest as he curled one arm around Glorfindel's waist and ran his fingers up and down the spine. His other hand moved lower until his fingers curled around Glorfindel's hard flesh.

 

Glorfindel leaned in closer and resumed kissing Hephaistion. All the while, he moved closer until he was positioned above Hephaistion's erection. He didn't press down yet, wanting to draw out their foreplay a little longer.

 

Hephaistion's eyes widened as Glorfindel teased him by rubbing his lower body against his member. "What are you…?" Glorfindel however didn't give him a chance to finish his question as his lips were claimed once more. Glorfindel was so different from Alexander. Glorfindel's behavior in bed was so different! Had he been with Alexander, his former lover would have long taken him. But not Glorfindel, who seemed to enjoy drawing out their encounter.

 

Glorfindel's breath came in hard gasps. He was just as hard and in need of release as Hephaistion and reached for the vial filled with oil.

 

Hephaistion smiled as he watched Glorfindel uncap the vial. He hoped – no, he knew – that Glorfindel would be gentle with him. "I love you," he whispered softly, admitting his feelings.

 

Glorfindel's heart missed a beat due to the excitement he felt at hearing Hephaistion's admission. "I love you too, Hephaistion." He briefly pressed a kiss onto Hephaistion's brow and rested his forehead against his lover's. "I promise to make you happy."

 

/Alexander promised me the world,/ Hephaistion thought. /But he never promised to make me happy./

 

Glorfindel saw the tears that were lurking beneath the surface of Hephaistion's sea-like eyes and realized he had to taken action.

 

Hephaistion's eyes widened the moment Glorfindel's slick fingers rubbed the oil onto his length. "What are you doing?" This time, Glorfindel allowed him to finish his question. Although Glorfindel's slick fingers felt extremely arousing as they moved against his now oiled member, he couldn't help but wonder why his lover was rubbing oil onto his erection. "Should that not be the other way around?"

 

Glorfindel shook his head. He didn't want to bring it up at the moment, but Hephaistion asking him that question left him no choice. "Can it be that Alexander always took you, Hephaistion?"

 

Hephaistion's eyes mirrored surprise at hearing that question. "But of course. After all, he was King. And a King never allows someone else to take him."

 

Glorfindel continued to stroke Hephaistion's member which thankfully didn't soften during their conversation. "Would you have liked to take Alexander, Hephaistion? Did you fantasize about that?"

 

Hephaistion quickly closed his eyes. He wanted to lie, but his lips admitted the truth unwillingly. "I did. I always wondered what it felt like."

 

Glorfindel released Hephaistion's slick erection and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders in order to steady himself. He had been right all along. Raising himself, he positioned himself above his lover's length and then slowly lowered himself.

 

Hephaistion's eyes flew open with a start and he stared at Glorfindel in disbelief. His hands acted quicker than his brain did and moved to cup Glorfindel's bottom in his palms. "Slowly," he directed in a breathless voice. He had been in Glorfindel's position in the past and knew how easily one could end up hurt or torn if one went to fast. Only then – belatedly – did he fully realize that Glorfindel was indeed taking himself – that it was Glorfindel, and not Hephaistion, on the receiving end. "By the gods…" Hephaistion moaned, closed his eyes, and bit on his bottom lip as the divine sensation of being gripped by Glorfindel's warm and tight channel enfolded him. He had always imagined it would feel good, being the one on top, but he had never thought he would feel this connected to his lover.

 

Glorfindel grinned wickedly at seeing the rapture on Hephaistion's face. Once his lover's hands stopped him from lowering himself too quickly, he gave in and let Hephaistion set the pace with which he was taking his lover.

 

Hephaistion's eyes opened and locked with Glorfindel's wicked ones. "I have never… This is the first time… Oh…" Glorfindel's buttocks eased down onto his lap and Hephaistion moved his hands up Glorfindel's back, running them up and down the spine. "Do not move… Please do not move…"

 

Glorfindel wrapped his arms around Hephaistion's neck and probed the eyes which were wide with passion and surprise. They finally focused on him and Glorfindel leaned in closer to kiss Hephaistion's already parted lips.

 

Not getting a chance to recuperate from the unexpected experience of being inside Glorfindel, Hephaistion gave in and let his lover explore his mouth. He held Glorfindel close, supporting and steadying him. Hephaistion searched Glorfindel's eyes for any hints of pain or discomfort from taking himself in this way, but he found none. The expression in those eyes was open and inviting. Glorfindel was truly enjoying being on the bottom.

 

Glorfindel's erection was caught between their bellies and, since the two men weren't moving, lacking of some serious stimulation. "Hephaistion, I want to start moving."

 

"Not yet…" Hephaistion rested his forehead against Glorfindel's shoulder and hugged his lover tight. "How did you know I always wanted this?"

 

"I deduced Alexander was in charge of your relationship in many ways – too many." Glorfindel rested his head against Hephaistion's in turn and whispered into his lover's ear. "I want to give you this – and not just this once, but as many times as you want."

 

Hephaistion's heart beat loudly and he swore he heard and felt its echo in his throat. "Thank you…" Lifting his head, he made eye contact with his lover. "I am afraid to thrust…to hurt you."

 

Glorfindel understood. "You will grow more confident in time." He would move for both of them and bring them to orgasm in that way. "Just enjoy the ride." Locking lips with Hephaistion, he started another deep and passionate kiss. At the same time, he raised himself. He kept the pace of their love making slow and didn't overwhelm Hephaistion by moving violently on top of him. No, he moved slowly, rotated his hips, kissed Hephaistion until he was breathless, and carefully guided both of them to orgasm.

 

Hephaistion had never experienced anything as sensual and caring before. Alexander had often bounced him up and down, encouraging him to impale himself harder and, although there had been times in which he had loved their rough love making, he preferred the way Glorfindel was moving on top of him currently. It felt more intense, more loving, and he crushed Glorfindel close to him moments before finding his release.

 

Unable to move any more, Glorfindel rested his head atop of Hephaistion's shoulder and allowed his lover to do as he pleased. He managed to circle his hips a little and the movement was enough for him to reach orgasm. Sucking the skin of Hephaistion's throat between his teeth, he grinded his bottom against Hephaistion's groin and let go.

 

Hephaistion felt like he was about to lose his mind. Glorfindel's essence, warm and sticky, splashed against his abdomen and a moment later, the divine contractions formed around his length, massaging him and pushing him toward his release. "Glorfindel…" he whispered his lover's name and closed his eyes, solely focused on the pleasure which Glorfindel was giving him. Quivering in Glorfindel's arms, he yelped.

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and then released a sigh which hummed with pleasure and contentment. Hephaistion had found release as well. His lover had come inside him and was now filling him with his essence. Their love had now truly been completed and Glorfindel released the skin which he had still been sucking on. One look told him that he had left one hell of a passion mark on Hephaistion's throat and that realization made him smile.

 

Hephaistion, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed by the whole experience, lifted Glorfindel's head so he could look into the sated eyes. "That was…" He lacked the words to describe the feelings coursing through him right then.

 

Glorfindel read all that and more in Hephaistion's eyes. "Now you know one way how I plan on keeping you happy, my love."

 

Hephaistion could no longer contain the raging feelings inside him. They needed a way out and tears escaped his eyes.

 

Glorfindel re-established their embrace and held Hephaistion tightly while rocking him. "I understand, my love. Do not feel bad for letting go. You can share everything with me: your pain, your pleasure, your worries, and your fears."

 

Glorfindel's words reached Hephaistion's clouded mind and he blinked in order to rid himself of his tears. It really didn't do that he was crying while he was still inside Glorfindel. "I am sorry…this just feels…it feels so good… I never felt like this before… It feels like you freed something inside me which wanted out for a long time."

 

Glorfindel caressed Hephaistion's face and regretted feeling his lover soften inside him. In a moment, their physical connection would fade and Hephaistion would slip out of him. "I *do* understand, Hephaistion."

 

Hephaistion blinked back his tears and gave Glorfindel a blinding smile. Aye, things would be different with Glorfindel – they already were different. Glorfindel wouldn't mind letting him explore in bed. His lover would probably even encourage him to find the role in bed which suited him the best. With Glorfindel, he had the freedom to explore, which had been lacking from his relationship with Alexander. "I love you, Glorfindel. I do not understand it myself, but I love you." He had always assumed he could only love Alexander – in life and death – but he hadn't counted on this Elf's determination. "Your love brought me to Imladris, Glorfindel. I still can not believe I am that blessed."

 

"You deserve nothing less." Hephaistion had left his body and Glorfindel reached behind him to pull the warm blanket into place around their forms. They would clean up in a moment, but at the moment, it was important they remained intimate in mind and body a moment longer. "Hephaistion?"

 

"Yes?" Hephaistion's still swimming eyes locked eagerly with Glorfindel's.

 

"I love the way you made me feel just now. You are a tender and considerate lover." Glorfindel knew exactly what Hephaistion needed to hear at the moment.

 

A lump of emotions formed in Hephaistion's throat at receiving such a compliment. He reacted the only way he thought was appropriate; by kissing Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel purred softly as he enjoyed Hephaistion's sensual reaction to his words. Smiling into the kiss, Glorfindel knew he had made the right decision to accept Hephaistion as his lover. Hephaistion and he would be happy – they already were – and their happiness would only deepen with the passing of time.

 

~~~

 

"What are your plans regarding Hephaistion?" Elrond looked at Erestor from behind his desk. They had been working on their correspondence for most of the morning and, desiring a break from his work, Elrond tried to start up a conversation with his lover.

 

Erestor placed his quill aside. He couldn't write and talk to Elrond at the same time, knowing his lover would ask him the most wicked and inappropriate questions while he tried to work on his letters. He'd had to start over too many times in the past and found it easier to stop writing once Elrond gave him *that* look. "I believe he would make a good adviser. He could help us out."

 

Elrond nodded his head once. He leaned back into the comfort of his chair and probed Erestor's eyes. "But will that keep him content?"

 

Erestor considered his lover's question. "We should not plan his future for him, Elrond. That is probably what Alexander did and I do not wish to make the same mistake Alexander made. Hephaistion should be able to create his own future. If he desires to be more than an advisor, we should support and encourage him, but we should not push him."

 

"But you are quite sure that asking him to help us out is not pushing him into a direction he would not have chosen for himself?"

 

"I *do* believe Hephaistion thinks of himself as an advisor first and will like working with us. I am convinced of that. Working with us will also anchor him and offer him stability." Erestor cocked his head and gave Elrond a thoughtful look. "Hephaistion will need some time to himself, Elrond. He has a lot of issues to work through."

 

Elrond rose from his chair and walked over to where Erestor was sitting. He came to a stop behind his lover's chair and wrapped his arms loosely around his Chief Advisor. "I am happy that Glorfindel finally found someone to love."

 

"And who loves him back." Sensing Elrond's need to have him close, Erestor stood and moved closer in the embrace until Elrond could hold him tightly. "What put you into this peculiar mood, my love?"

 

Elrond frowned. How could he have thought that he would be able to hide his mood from Erestor? "I realized how easily things could have gone wrong between the two of us had I been more like Hephaistion's Alexander."

 

Erestor shook his head against Erestor's shoulder. "But you are not like him."

 

"Erestor? Look at me, please."

 

Elrond's unusual tone made Erestor lift his gaze.

 

"Do I make you happy? Do you have everything you need?"

 

Erestor smiled. "I have your love, Elrond. That is all I need."

 

Elrond pulled Erestor close and sighed deeply. "Then all is well in my world."

 

~~~

 

"Where are we going?" Hephaistion had bathed, dressed in leggings, a shirt, and comfortable boots just like Glorfindel had asked him to and found himself being pulled onto the court yard.

 

Glorfindel looked at Hephaistion from over his shoulder, but didn’t slow down. "I am already late."

 

"But for what?" Hephaistion wished Glorfindel would finally tell him what to expect. Waking up in Glorfindel's arms had been heaven, but then Glorfindel had grown energized and had been impatient to leave their bed.

 

"Supervising the training of the guards, of course!" Glorfindel finally had pity on Hephaistion since they were approaching the training grounds.

 

Hephaistion sighed deeply as he saw the guards sparring. He even located the twins whom he had met the night before and found that they were fighting each other with swords. "Glorfindel, what am I doing here?" This wasn't his field of expertise.

 

"I thought you would welcome working out! You need to stay in shape." Glorfindel smiled wickedly. "You will need to keep up your stamina." He then added, "In bed as well." Glorfindel loved seeing Hephaistion blush deeply.

 

Hephaistion couldn't believe Glorfindel had just said that! Some of the guards, and even the twins, were close enough to overhear such a remark! Alexander would have never implied something that intimate while soldiers were close!

 

"Greetings, Hephaistion!" Elladan signaled for Elrohir to stop attacking him as he wanted to greet their guest properly. "I am pleased to see you here. Imladris needs capable warriors." To his surprise, Hephaistion's blush faded and the man grew pale instead. "Spar with me!"

 

Glorfindel could tell that Hephaistion felt uncomfortable, but this was something Hephaistion had to do. Glorfindel had the feeling that Hephaistion was a capable warrior in his own right, but lacked self-confidence. /Did Alexander ever praise you for watching his back in battle? Or did he take your presence for granted?/

 

"I should not spar with you, Elladan." Hephaistion had serious doubts about sparring with the twin. "It has been a very long time since I fought and I do not wish to accidentally hurt you."

 

"I can watch out for myself." Elladan gestured for Elrohir to hand his sword to Hephaistion, who hesitantly accepted it.

 

Elrohir, realizing all the attention was making Hephaistion feel self-conscious, addressed the guards who had stopped sparring at seeing Hephaistion's arrival. "It is not time yet to take a break so go back to work!"

 

The guards obeyed at once and concentrated on their exercises or sparring partner again, jolted back to the fact that they were supposed to be working out or sparring.

 

Glorfindel joined Elrohir and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Go easy on him, Hephaistion! Elladan still has to see real battle!"

 

Glorfindel's remark surprised Hephaistion. He had seen the twins spar and just *knew* that his weapon's skill didn't compare to the half-Elves'. Elladan would easily defeat him. All he could hope for was that he wouldn't embarrass himself too badly.

 

"Are you ready, my friend?" Elladan raised his sword, signaling that their sparring match was about to begin.

 

Hephaistion didn't get any more time to think, worry, or panic as Elladan attacked right away. He reacted instinctively like he would have on the battlefield.

 

Elrohir arched an eyebrow at seeing Elladan back away from Hephaistion. "I thought you said that Hephaistion did not excel at sword play?"

 

"Nay, that is what Hephaistion thinks – I do not agree." Glorfindel had played a little bit dirty. After secretly exiting their bed that morning, he had sent a message to the twins, asking them to start the training and to challenge Hephaistion to a match when they joined them and Elladan had done just that.

 

Elrohir caught his twin's alert look. Hephaistion fought in a way no Elf ever would. Elves fought gracefully because they were trained in that way. To them, sword play was a lethal dance, but Hephaistion had learned his skills on the battle field where he had faced losing his life to his enemies. "Hephaistion will win."

 

"Good." Glorfindel nodded his head. "If he does, it will boost his self-confidence and he needs that."

 

Elladan found himself cornered and Hephaistion was about to disarm him. He could have clung to his sword, but then his hand and arm might end up injured, so he did the smart thing and let go of the hilt.

 

Surprised that he had bested Elladan so easily, Hephaistion immediately lowered his sword and stepped away from the half-Elf. The suspicion that Elladan had let him win crawled up on him and his shoulders slumped forward.

 

Elladan saw the sudden display of defeat and quickly stepped up to Hephaistion. "You beat me fair and square," he declared, having easily deduced Hephaistion's thoughts. 

 

"You let me win." Hephaistion raised his eyes and looked into Elladan's gray ones.

 

"Nay," Elrohir answered in his brother's stead. "Elladan would never do such a thing. It would go against his honor to let you win."

 

Elladan picked up his sword and mentally reviewed their fight. "Do you know why you bested me?"

 

Hephaistion was still convinced that Elladan had let him win and shook his head.

 

It was Glorfindel, and not Elladan, who explained to Hephaistion why he had won the sparring match. "Elladan still has to see real battle, Hephaistion. To him and to most of the Elves here, sword fighting is a game. They never had to fight for their lives. But you did. You learned the hard way that you always have to give your best. Give them real battle and they will learn the same lesson quickly. You are sharper, Hephaistion, because you remember the dangers of the battlefield."

 

Hephaistion hadn't considered that explanation, but now that he was listening to Glorfindel, his lover's words made sense. Maybe he *was* skilled with a sword after all, and that thought made him smile a little. "Would you wrestle with me, Glorfindel?"

 

Glorfindel had never been one to dismiss a challenge. "Wrestle? Why not? Just give me one moment to remove my clothes." Glorfindel loved the way Hephaistion's eyes twinkled. "Go easy on me, Hephaistion. It has been a while since I wrestled last."

 

Hephaistion was already in the process of removing his own clothes and he couldn't help but wonder if Glorfindel would best him where Alexander had not.

 

~~~

 

"I surrender!" But Glorfindel surrendered willingly and with a huge smile on his face. "I admit defeat!" Hephaistion was straddling his hips and had caught his wrists above his head in a vice-like grip.

 

Glorfindel's reaction at being defeated was so unlike Alexander's that it originally stunned Hephaistion. Alexander had been furious that he had been unable to defeat Hephaistion at wrestling, whereas Glorfindel could only grin at him in a pleased way. Glorfindel's reaction caused Hephaistion to lower his guard and suddenly…

 

Suddenly Hephaistion found their roles reversed. He was on his back with Glorfindel towering above him. Glorfindel had reversed the hold on his wrists and was now keeping his hands immobilized above his head. "What?"

 

"I admit to using unfair tactics," Glorfindel responded with a huge grin on his face. He didn't make the mistake to lower his guard when he leaned in closer to claim Hephaistion's lips, but it appeared that his lover's mind wasn't set on turning the table on him again. Hephaistion was genuinely stunned at having been defeated.

 

Hephaistion's heart beat a thousand beats per minute in realization that he had finally been bested. Glorfindel had succeeded where Alexander had failed and the truth was that he didn't mind being defeated at all.

 

Glorfindel wondered about the pleased and dreamy expression in Hephaistion's eyes, but he received his answer when the man's body began to relax beneath him. Hephaistion even deepened the kiss, which made Glorfindel purr.

 

"Uhm, Glorfindel?" Elrohir cleared his throat. Although he enjoyed the sensual performance Glorfindel and Hephaistion were giving them, he had to stop it now before the guards lost their focus.

 

Glorfindel stirred at hearing Elrohir's tone and released Hephaistion's lips. "I will finish this later when we have some privacy, my love."

 

Hephaistion surprised himself by thinking that he wouldn't have minded Glorfindel finishing it at the moment. It didn't matter to him that they would have had an audience. The fact that Glorfindel had bested him at wrestling had upended his world again – and in a good way.

 

Glorfindel reluctantly let go of Hephaistion's wrists and raised himself. Once he was back onto his feet again, he extended his hand and pulled Hephaistion to his feet as well. One look at the sky told him that it was already late and that they should ready themselves for dinner.

 

Elladan and Elrohir shouted at the guards, who reluctantly resumed their sparring matches. The twins exchanged amused glances, having grown aroused at seeing Glorfindel and Hephaistion wrestle. "They complement each other," Elrohir whispered into his twin's ear.

 

"Aye, their love will thrive." And for that, Elladan was grateful. Glorfindel was a dear friend and deserved the best.

 

~~~

 

"Are we not having dinner in your rooms?" Hephaistion had wondered why Glorfindel had told him to dress in formal robes. He still needed to get used to wearing the heavy robes made of midnight-blue velvet.

 

"We will join the others in the Hall of Fire." Glorfindel slipped his circlet adorned with a flower made of wrought gold into his long, fair hair. He had braided Hephaistion's mane earlier and, since Hephaistion had refused to wear any jewelry in his hair, Glorfindel had kept the design simple. "You do not need to be nervous," Glorfindel said as he turned toward his lover. "You already know some of the Elves there: Elrond, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir, Lindir, and Melpomaen. You *know* they like you."

 

Hephaistion blushed lightly. "It still amazes me how easily they accepted me into their midst. I never expected that." His position at Alexander's court had been so very different!

 

"You will make even more friends, Hephaistion. Give it time." Glorfindel curled his fingers around Hephaistion's and guided him toward the doorway. He was certain Hephaistion would love spending the evening in the Hall of Fire.

 

~~~

 

Hephaistion's gaze continued to sweep through the Hall. Elrond and Erestor were bickering again, but this time, Hephaistion sensed their amusement and pleasure and he didn't feel intimidated by their behavior. Elladan and Elrohir were sipping wine and Melpomaen was trying to add to the bickering by pointing out to Elrond that he had to hurry with writing the invitations because Elrond had decided to invite Thranduil as well at such a late time. That only served to aid Erestor in using the occurrence to further his banter with Elrond and the two started their argument all over again. But Hephaistion merely smiled as he saw how Elrond and Erestor were openly holding hands and rubbing each other's knuckles. He surmised they would spend most of the night making things up to each other in a very intimate and sensual way.

 

Glorfindel kept stealing glances at Hephaistion and saw the contentment in his lover's eyes whenever their gaze came to rest on Elrond and Erestor's twined fingers. Seeing Elrond and Erestor holding hands while they were bickering assured Hephaistion that they were merely 'playing'.

 

He caught Lindir's attention and gave him a wink. Before sitting down at Hephaistion's side, he had whispered a request to Lindir and it appeared Lindir was going to indulge him. Dancing music, up tempo and merry, suddenly echoed through the Hall and several couples made their way to the dance floor.

 

"May I have this dance?" Glorfindel had leaned in closer and whispered the words into his lover's ear. He sensed Hephaistion's surprise and sudden unease.

 

"I do not know your dances!" Hephaistion had seen the couples move in an elegant and distinguished way and he was fairly confident that he could never display such grace.

 

"I will teach you." Glorfindel was determined to dance with Hephaistion and refused to accept Hephaistion's no. Glorfindel rose from his chair and even curtsied while covering Hephaistion's hand with his. "Dance with me? Please?"

 

Hephaistion found he couldn't refuse Glorfindel, although he was afraid he would embarrass Glorfindel with his disappointing dancing performance. But Hephaistion still allowed Glorfindel to pull him onto the dance floor.

 

"Allow me to lead," Glorfindel whispered as he pulled Hephaistion close. "Do not think...just let the music guide you. I will not let you down."

 

Hephaistion drew in a deep breath. He felt like he was at the center of everyone's attention and that made him anxious. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass Glorfindel in front of his friends.

 

Glorfindel smiled as Hephaistion followed his steps. Hephaistion probably didn't realize it because he was too busy being worried, but he was a natural at dancing. Hephaistion moved gracefully, in time with the melody, and fit perfectly against him. "Hephaistion, you are doing well."

 

"I do not want to embarrass you, Glorfindel." Hephaistion still felt nervous, but he also realized that his feet were moving of their own accord and in the right direction.

 

"Do not be so afraid on embarrassing me." Glorfindel chuckled. "You should have seen me dance the first time. My dancing partner was the Lady Idril and, although she was graceful enough not to say so, I am certain she ended up with sore teeth. I trampled on her toes the entire time. You are doing much better, Hephaistion."

 

Glorfindel's words did the trick and Hephaistion relaxed. He relaxed enough to place his head against Glorfindel's shoulder and closed his eyes. Moving with Glorfindel came naturally after a bit and he stopped worrying about disappointing his lover. "This feels nice."

 

Glorfindel nodded once. "Aye, it does." Glorfindel's eyes met Elrond's, which contained a knowing look. Aye, Elrond was happy with Erestor and therefore knew what feelings Glorfindel was experiencing at the moment with Hephaistion so obviously trusting and loving him.

 

~~~

 

Hephaistion was smiling to himself as they made their way back to Glorfindel's rooms. That day had been a good day. He had succeeded in making most of the Elves like him and he had definitely found friends in Elrond and Erestor. The twins also seemed to like him and even Lindir had smiled at him once he had allowed Glorfindel to swirl him across the dance floor.

 

Glorfindel.

 

The golden-haired Elf was going to great lengths to make him feel special and Hephaistion appreciated that. He just wasn't certain he deserved all the special attention. He had failed Alexander in the past. What guarantees did he have that he wouldn't fail Glorfindel in the future as well?

 

"Now you are brooding again." Glorfindel had steered Hephaistion into their rooms without his lover even noticing they had arrived at their destination. "What are you troubled about?" Glorfindel led Hephaistion onto the balcony and pressed his chest against Hephaistion's back, curling his arms around the waist of the man standing in front of him. Although Hephaistion had seemed at ease for most of the evening, Glorfindel also realized that his lover was prone to worrying about everything – even the littlest detail which would never have registered with him. But it did register with Hephaistion and the first thing the other man did was blame himself...even when there was no one to blame. He would work hard to undo this process that Hephaistion had ingrained within himself in the past.

 

"I failed Alexander," Hephaistion answered, surprising them both with being so honest. "What if I fail you?"

 

Glorfindel's sharp mind immediately recognized the real question beneath Hephaistion's words. "I will never grow tired of you, Hephaistion. I will never discard your love and take another to my bed. Elves are not like that. We love until death."

 

Hephaistion bowed his head as Glorfindel touched on his real fears. "It happened with Alexander. He lost his interest in me and he took new lovers into his bed. What guarantee do I have that things will be different with you?" Hephaistion cringed when Glorfindel began to turn him in the embrace, but in the end, he had no choice but to look Glorfindel in the eye.

 

Glorfindel's features contorted when he read the misery in Hephaistion's eyes. Those eyes were truly the mirror of Hephaistion's soul for he read all of Hephaistion's love, passion, fears, and insecurities in that sea of blue. "I chose you all those years ago and I chose you again when Vairë offered me that choice. I would have said no had I felt I would not be able to love you until the end. Your soul spoke to mine and it instantly felt familiar. Hephaistion, I love you. I want you in my life and in my bed."

 

Hephaistion drew in a deep breath. "I want to believe you, but…" But Alexander had hurt him deeply and nothing Glorfindel said could assure him that Glorfindel would always desire him.

 

"I will prove my love to you, Hephaistion. I have the rest of my life to prove my love to you." He read in Hephaistion's eyes that his lover wanted that, needed that, and he wouldn't disappoint the other man. "Just give me a fair chance." And then he said something dangerous, for he had no idea what reaction his words would provoke in Hephaistion. "I am not Alexander. I am Glorfindel."

 

Shivers traveled down Hephaistion's spine and he berated himself for thinking that Glorfindel was like Alexander in that way. For Glorfindel wasn't like Alexander. Glorfindel had already proven that much to him. "It takes time," he answered in a trembling voice. "The pain is still so fresh."

 

"And the wounds are still deep." Glorfindel raised Hephaistion's handsome face and smiled at him. "But they will heal." He cursed Alexander for inflicting them in the first place. What had possessed Alexander to throw Hephaistion's love away? Why hadn't Alexander seen how precious that love was? How unconditional and complete? "I am so grateful," Glorfindel stated. "So incredibly grateful that you opened your heart to me and did not let it turn it to stone instead. You could have done that after the way Alexander treated you, but you did not. You gave me this chance and for that I am grateful. I will not let you down, Hephaistion. I love you and it is safe for you to love me back. I am not Alexander. I am not… I am Glorfindel."

 

And for that, Hephaistion felt grateful. Taking the first step, he gently pressed his lips onto Glorfindel's. The kiss remained light and the fact that Glorfindel made no attempt at dominating it made Hephaistion feel even more relaxed. Pulling back, he offered Glorfindel a shy smile. "Can I hold you tonight?" As long as he could remember it had always been Alexander holding him, and then later Glorfindel, but for just once, he wanted to be the one doing the holding.

 

Glorfindel sensed how the balance between them had begun to shift. Something he had said had put some of Hephaistion's worries and fears to rest and his lover now felt confident enough to voice that particular request, which pleased him. "I would like that," he replied, purring softly into Hephaistion's ear. He led his lover toward the bed and then undressed Hephaistion before removing his own clothes.

 

Hephaistion, once naked, trembled and quickly pushed down the covers. He slipped between the sheets and then extended his hand, inviting Glorfindel to join him. It still surprised him that Glorfindel had granted him his request so easily. Alexander would never have done so.

 

"Your eyes reveal so much," Glorfindel said before lying down. He stole a last glance at Hephaistion's face and then turned onto his side, facing away from Hephaistion. He pushed back until his back came into contact with Hephaistion's chest and then wiggled closer until his buttocks pressed against his lover's groin. Hephaistion wasn't aroused and that didn't surprise him. He realized that this was about something other than sex – this was about a sense of trust which Alexander had been unable to give Hephaistion. "I trust you to watch over me tonight."

 

Hephaistion's eyes closed upon hearing the words. Those were the very words he had always hoped Alexander would one day speak to him, but that day had never come. "I will guard you well," he answered in a voice filled with emotion. "I will keep you safe."

 

Glorfindel guided Hephaistion's arm around his waist, twined their fingers, and smiled, although Hephaistion couldn't see his expression. "I know you will, my love."

 

Hephaistion grew quiet then and savored holding his lover close. For the first time in his life, he felt like an equal partner and he loved Glorfindel even more for giving him what he needed the most – love, and foremost, trust.

 

(TBC in time)


	5. Chapter 5

Games

 

"You acted most wicked, defying me at dinner, Elrond." Erestor had long taken possession of Elrond's lap and was tightly straddling his lover's hips. His long, raven hair descended down his chest and back and his long fingers trailed down Elrond's chest. Elrond's nipples were already hard and the half-Elf quivered beneath him as Erestor twisted the nubs between his fingertips.

 

"You started the argument. You always do." But Elrond's voice held no discontentment over the fact. In fact, he was trying hard not to purr...

 

Erestor grinned wickedly and let his fingertips slide toward Elrond's wrists. Gently, he raised his lover's arms and then guided them toward the headboard. "Grab on, my Lord. You will need the support."

 

Elrond quavered at hearing the promise in Erestor's voice and his fingers curled tightly around the bars of the headboard. "What are you going to do then?"

 

"Close your eyes, Elrond, and let me have my way with you." Erestor could have blindfolded Elrond, but past experience had taught him that they didn't need such accessories. Elrond would keep his eyes closed, if instructed so.

 

Moaning, Elrond closed his eyes. His body was as taut as a bowstring and he was ready to buck against Erestor out of passion and need. "Have mercy on me, Erestor."

 

"Not yet, my Lord." Erestor reached beneath the bed and uncovered the large, fluffy feather which he had hidden there a few nights ago. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this ever since. Erestor took a moment to take in Elrond's wanton facial expression. The eyes were closed, the lips pouted, and the jaw tight from anticipation. Elrond arched his body toward him and Erestor reacted by lightly sweeping the tip of the feather down Elrond's sternum.

 

"Oh, what?" Elrond almost opened his eyes to find out with what kind of object Erestor was caressing him, but he remembered his promise to keep his eyes shut at the last moment. "What are you using on me?"

 

"Can you not tell?" Erestor guided the feather lower and the tip brushed against Elrond's erect member. Elrond squirmed beneath him and Erestor dragged the feather lower still, letting the soft plume brush against his lover's sac and then the insides of his thighs. He loved playing these little, harmless games with Elrond. Such play always heightened their senses and, in doing so, their lust. "What do you feel, my love?"

 

"It is soft…" Elrond chuckled. "It tickles!" His fingers remained locked around the bars and his eyes closed, but the rest of his body reacted to his lover's cunning manipulation. He was rock hard and pre-ejaculate already dripped from the slit.

 

Fascinated, Erestor watched how his lover's fluids clung to the tip of the feather when he dragged it slowly across Elrond's erection again. "Moan for me… I love it when you make those needy sounds." Erestor leaned in closer and closed his lips around one of Elrond's nipples. He licked the hard nub and then began to lightly suckle it.

 

Elrond arched his back, bucked, and whimpered. Something soft continued to brush against his member and Erestor's tongue had curled around his right nipple, sucking on the nub in earnest. "You are going to make me come…" And he didn't want to come yet.

 

Placing the feather aside for later use, Erestor moved lower and licked up Elrond's length.

 

The caress almost made Elrond jump from the bed, for he hadn't expected it, and it felt so good, so very good. "More…" he begged once he realized his lover's intentions.

 

Erestor now attended to his job in earnest. He curled his fingers around the base and then started to lick, suck, tease, and blow cool air against the twitching tip. His other hand cupped his lover's sac and gently massaged the sensitive area.

 

Elrond wanted nothing more than to let go of the bars and bury his fingers in his lover's thick hair, but Erestor hadn't given him permission to let go yet and he wanted to indulge his lover, who had taken him fully into his mouth.

 

Sensing Elrond's need to come, Erestor let the now slick flesh slip from his lips. He shifted atop of his lover, placed his hands against Elrond's chest, and sat down, taking Elrond inside him in one smooth motion.

 

Unable to keep his eyes closed any longer, Elrond stared at his lover in utter adoration. Erestor felt tight around his pulsing length and so soft – so soft that he was almost afraid to thrust and hurt his lover. But then Erestor clenched his inner muscles around him and Elrond threw back his head in ecstasy. "Oh, Erestor!"

 

Erestor let his hair fall in front of his face, bowed his head, and let the strands drag over Elrond's chest. The caress set off tiny sparks just below the half-Elf's skin and Elrond thrust upward. Erestor smiled, threw back his head, and, in doing so, his long hair swept across most of Elrond's upper body and face. The raven curtain then descended down his back and the ends moved sensually against Elrond's thighs. After four hundred years, he knew exactly which touches heightened Elrond's pleasure.

 

Elrond's fingers slowly uncurled from the bars and his hands settled on Erestor's waist. He aided his lover when Erestor raised himself to ride him and all Elrond could do next was watch Erestor take himself over and over again. A fine layer of sweat formed on the raven-haired Elf's body and Erestor began to pant softly due to his exertions.

 

"So beautiful," Elrond whispered in genuine admiration. "And all mine!"

 

The growl that left Elrond's lips was the one thing Erestor had been waiting and hoping for, for it signaled something very important to him: namely that Elrond was about to assume control. His lover didn't disappoint him. The half-Elf quickly rolled him onto his back, moved his legs onto his shoulders, and then started to thrust.

 

Elrond flexed his hips, growled, and claimed Erestor as deeply as he could. He wanted to crawl inside his lover, be as much a part of him as he could, and confirm their love all over again.

 

Erestor's fingernails dug into the sheets and tiny tears appeared in the fabric. Elrond's violent thrusts shoved him over the bed and he finally achieved what he had set out to do: Elrond claiming him in a way befitting the Lord of his valley. Oh, he loved it when Elrond turned possessive and took him this way. "Harder!"

 

Elrond's fingers squeezed Erestor's waist tightly and he literally moved his lover on his erection. Once he tired of that little game, he leaned in closer, placed his hands on either side of Erestor's head, and delivered a series of hard deep thrusts which made Erestor squirm and whimper. Those sounds went straight to his groin and only served to encourage him to establish his ownership of his lover.

 

Erestor held on for dear life. The sheet had long torn beneath his clawing fingers and he stared at Elrond in rapture. "I love you! Love you!" Seeing Elrond move like that, towering above him and claiming him with such passion and possessiveness pushed him over the edge. His member twitched and white cream erupted from the head. Some of it splashed against Elrond's abdomen, but most of it dripped down the twitching shaft and onto Erestor's groin.

 

Normally Elrond would still his movements and allow his lover's convulsing inner muscles to bring him to orgasm, but today was different. Erestor had teased and challenged him throughout dinner, had enjoyed playing his game with that wicked feather, and now Elrond felt the need to show Erestor that two could play those games. Lowering himself onto Erestor, he pushed his hands beneath his lover's shoulders and crushed the trembling Elf to him. Delivering deep strokes, his member continued to hit Erestor's prostate and rub against the silken and contracting walls of his lover's passage. Erestor trembled in his arms, the dark eyes deepened to black, and Elrond could tell his lover was on the verge of fainting due to sheer ecstasy. "Almost…" Thrust. "There…" Thrust. "My…" Thrust. "Love…" Thrust.

 

Cold sweat formed on Erestor's body as Elrond continued to use him in this way and he felt like he was on the edge of losing consciousness. The expression in Elrond's eyes was intense and Erestor managed to raise a shaky hand in order to caress his lover's back, for it was the easiest place for him to reach. "Tell me…"

 

Elrond grunted, buried himself inside his lover's passage one last time, and then collapsed atop Erestor. Waves of pleasure swept through his body starting from his groin and he trembled, trying to contain the ecstasy and love he felt toward Erestor. "You are mine," he whispered as he raised his head. "Can you feel it?"

 

Erestor tiredly nodded his head and the movement caused his brow to rub against Elrond's. "Your essence is spreading inside me. I feel it…"

 

Elrond kissed his lover's damp brow and then panted softly. Making love to Erestor was exhausting whenever their passion got the upper hand. "You had your wicked way with me again." He rested his head against Erestor's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his lover. His eyes were about to close, but hearing Erestor's sped up heartbeat battering against his ear kept him awake. 

 

"Aye, you took me the way I wanted you to take me." Erestor gathered his strength and managed to soothingly stroke Elrond's hair. Elrond was a warm, but comfortable weight atop of him and his lover was still nestled deep inside him. It would take a little while for Elrond's member to grow lax again and he savored the feeling of still being connected to his lover in such an intimate way. "I might act cheeky again tomorrow."

 

Elrond laughed and the movement caused his cheek to rub against Erestor's chest. "Oh, I would not advise you to act cheeky again tomorrow. You will be rather sore for the next few days."

 

"But it was worth it." Erestor pushed a finger beneath Elrond's chin and raised his lover's face. Once Elrond was looking at him, he said, "I love it when you move inside me like that."

 

Elrond's expression was soft and tender and he gave Erestor a look filled with love and devotion. "I love moving inside you, Erestor." Making love had never been as intense with Celebrían or any of the lovers he had bedded in the past on the battlefield when he had been looking for some nightly comfort. There was something about Erestor that made him feel whole. "By the Valar, I love you so much!"

 

Erestor felt humble as he saw the love that shone from Elrond's eyes. "I know you do." He felt it too. "I need you in order to live. Without you, I am nothing."

 

Elrond nodded his head and placed a tender kiss onto his lover's lips. "I am nothing without you either, Erestor. I need you so much."

 

Erestor wrapped his arms around Elrond's waist and, once Elrond rested his head against his shoulder, he hugged the half-Elf tightly. "I will never stop loving you…"

 

Elrond closed his eyes and smiled. He didn't plan on going to sleep yet, but by closing his eyes, he was able to focus his remaining senses more directly on Erestor and he inhaled his lover's musky scent deeply. He loved the way some minor muscles twitched beneath his fingertips while he listened to Erestor's soothing heartbeat. His member was finally softening and he sighed the moment he left his lover's body. He would have loved to stay connected to Erestor longer – much longer.

 

Erestor reacted by wrapping his long legs around Elrond's waist. They should clean themselves up, but they both wanted to hold on to the intimacy a little longer.

 

They remained like that, curled and wrapped up in each others' limbs until the morning came. They greeted the new day together and shared a passionate kiss, both vowing to love the other until their dying day.

 

~~~

 

Hephaistion felt lazy and remained curled up around Glorfindel a little longer. Although the sun had begun to rise, he didn't feel the need to get up just yet. He wanted to feel Glorfindel asleep in his arms for as long as possible. He buried his nose in the golden locks and smiled. Glorfindel was the lover he had always hoped Alexander would one day turn in to. But he was beginning to see Alexander's limitations. Throughout the years, Alexander had begun to believe his mother's tale that he was more than just a man, that he was Zeus' son and therefore divine and unfaultable. Alexander had always wanted more: more lands, more lovers, and more fame.

 

Hephaistion however had wanted nothing but Alexander's love. He realized now that Alexander's goals and his had greatly differed...that they had lost their way and had started to drift apart. They had been destined to spend their last year fighting and, in a way, their arguments had severed the connection that had so tightly bound them during their childhood.

 

But he wasn't yet ready to let go of Alexander completely. Hephaistion had really loved Alexander. He had even changed his ways so Alexander would prefer his company above all others, but in the end, that hadn't been enough and he had lost important parts of himself in doing so. Now he faced the task of finding himself again.

 

"It will be a warm and sunny day." Glorfindel had been awake for hours, but hadn't had the heart to leave the bed, knowing Hephaistion needed to hold him close. Instead of leaving the bed, Glorfindel turned in the embrace until he was face to face with Hephaistion. Encountering a thoughtful expression on his lover's face, Glorfindel asked, "What troubles you?"

 

"I am trying to make my peace with Alexander, but it is harder than I thought." Hephaistion ran his fingers through Glorfindel's slightly tangled hair. "I gave up important parts of myself in order to please him – and to make him love me. I tried to be someone he would love."

 

Glorfindel nodded his head. "Aye, that is exactly what you did, but Hephaistion, you *do* realize that rushing this will not work? Give it time. Give yourself time. You do not need to change who you are right now. Take the time to discover who you are."

 

"And what *if* I change? Will you still love me then?" Hephaistion lowered his gaze, unable to look at Glorfindel during that moment.

 

"I know who you are, Hephaistion, and I love all those different aspects to your personality. Do not be afraid. You fear so much! Why?"

 

Hephaistion made eye contact and offered Glorfindel a weak smile. "I lost everything once before. I am afraid I will lose everything again."

 

"Do you have such little faith in me?" Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

 

"Nay, I have faith in you, Glorfindel. That is exactly why I am telling you this. If I lacked that faith I would keep this to myself. I would not allow myself to be this vulnerable in front of you." Hephaistion hoped Glorfindel understood.

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. "Do not force yourself to change, Hephaistion. The transformation has already begun and the changes will take place bit by bit. It will happen naturally." Glorfindel brushed Hephaistion's brow with his lips and then smiled at his lover. "These rooms will always be your home and my arms will always welcome you, no matter what changes will take place in your life. Always remember that."

 

Hephaistion swallowed hard. "Thank you." Until just then, he hadn't realized just how unconditional Glorfindel's love was compared to Alexander's. "I will remember that."

 

"Good!" Glorfindel playfully swatted Hephaistion's behind. "And now it is time to rise. Elrond expects you to visit with him today. You should head for his study right after breakfast and do not be put off when they are bickering again."

 

"I know the difference by now," Hephaistion answered with a blinding smile. "Those two love to play their little games."

 

"Aye, because they enjoy making up afterwards. Elrond and Erestor's relationship is very different from the one you had with Alexander."

 

"I understand that now." Hephaistion tenderly kissed Glorfindel's lips and then released the blond Elf from his embrace. "I think I will enjoy spending time with them."

 

"Do not enjoy their company too much for I want you to hurry back to my side when the evening comes." Glorfindel gave Hephaistion a wink.

 

"Are you going to test my stamina in bed then?" Hephaistion was surprised at how easy it was to react to Glorfindel's teasing. He felt more comfortable around Glorfindel than he ever had with Alexander. A whole new world had opened for him now that he was Glorfindel's lover.

 

"Aye, I might." Glorfindel settled for a teasing kiss, brushing Hephaistion's lips with his own before licking his lover's bottom lip. "You might find out this eve – that is, if I happen to find you naked on our bed."

 

"Oh, I will be there – naked and waiting for you." Hephaistion smiled, feeling giddy and happy. He couldn't wait to find out just how Glorfindel planned to seduce him!

 

~~~

 

Hephaistion drew in a deep breath before knocking on the door that led to Elrond's study. Listening closely, he could hear Elrond and Erestor talking softly and, for once, they weren't bickering.

 

Elrond looked up when he heard the hesitant knock and knew it was Hephaistion visiting them. "Please come inside!" He placed the report he had been reading aside and leaned back into the comfort of his chair.

 

Hephaistion opened the door and took a step into the room. Feeling nervous, he offered Elrond a weak smile. "Glorfindel told me you wanted to talk to me?"

 

Erestor put down his quill and studied Hephaistion. He placed his elbows on the table, twined his fingers together, and rested his chin on the bridge they created.

 

A quick look through the room told Hephaistion that Melpomaen was present as well, carrying an impressive pile of papers from Elrond's desk over to Erestor's. There were three of them to look after Elrond's correspondence, so why would they need his assistance?

 

"Tell me," Erestor started. "Do you know how to run an inventory of the food supplies? We have to prepare for the upcoming festival and then the winter. We need to make certain our supplies will last through the cold months."

 

Hephaistion nodded once. "Aye, I know how to do that." When he had been with Alexander's army, looking after the provisions had been one of his duties.

 

"Melpomaen, would you escort Hephaistion to the kitchens and then the barns so he can take stock of our supplies? Help him take down count and once the two of you are ready, report back to us." Elrond smiled at Hephaistion. He could tell that receiving this task pleased the man. "That should keep you busy for most of today. If you do not finish today, continue tomorrow."

 

Melpomaen sighed dramatically when he placed the pile of paperwork onto Erestor's desk. He was actually pleased to be ordered to assist Hephaistion for it would allow him to leave the stuffy study and spend some time in the kitchens and outdoors. It also meant he didn't have to listen to their bickering all the time. Although he occasionally fueled their arguments, there were also times when he preferred some peace and quiet. "I will assist Hephaistion then." He walked toward the doorway and smiled at Hephaistion. "Please follow me." On his way out, he picked up paper, ink, and a quill so they could write down their findings.

 

Hephaistion bowed quickly and then followed Melpomaen into the corridor. His conversation with Elrond and Erestor had not been what he had expected. He had thought they would question him for a long time before giving him any kind of assignment. Apparently he had been wrong.

 

He closed the door to Elrond's study and followed Melpomaen, who was oddly enough humming pleasantly, to the kitchens.

 

~~~

 

"Did you see the look on his face?" Erestor picked up his quill again and dipped it in the ink.

 

"You were right. He did not expect us to trust him with an assignment right away."

 

"I do wonder about the lack of trust between Alexander and Hephaistion." Erestor paused his writing to look at Elrond. "It is obvious that he wants to please us. He is doing his best to fit in and he is willing to work."

 

Elrond shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Alexander lost touch with himself? And in doing so, he lost touch with Hephaistion? I am merely guessing, mind you. I do not know this Alexander, but it sounds to me that he was a foolish man, giving up on Hephaistion so easily."

 

Erestor's lips narrowed and became a thin line. "I should probably not be saying this, but I am grateful Alexander deserted Hephaistion for it gave Glorfindel a chance at loving him. Glorfindel – and Hephaistion -- deserve a love true to them."

 

"You are so very right, Erestor." Elrond arched an eyebrow. "Now tell me, did you get a reply from Thranduil yet? Please tell me that he declined our invitation and that he will not be accompanying Legolas to the upcoming festival." The smile that curled Erestor's lips worried him and predicted trouble. "Erestor?"

 

"I *did* receive a letter from Thranduil." Erestor had placed the letter aside and now picked it up. He pushed back his chair and walked over to Elrond where he placed the sheet of paper in front of his lover.

 

Elrond stole a glance at the writing, which he immediately recognized as Thranduil's. "He accepts?" A deep frown appeared on his brow. In the letter, Thranduil even mentioned being honored at being invited.

 

"Aye, he *will* be accompanying Legolas." Erestor leaned in closer until his face was only inches apart from Elrond's. "You should feel pleased, my love. The fact that Thranduil is willing to visit Imladris will improve relations between our realms."

 

Elrond however didn't feel pleased. "There is still a lot of anger in Thranduil. You know that as much as I do."

 

"But he is willing to try to mend the friendship we once shared." Erestor smiled tenderly. "I believe Legolas has a soothing and calming influence on his father."

 

Elrond sighed. Legolas had become a dear friend throughout the years. It had started many centuries ago when the Woodland Elf had visited them because he had come of age. The twins, Arwen, Celebrían, and even Elrond himself had taken an instant liking to the young Elf. "I will behave," Elrond promised, knowing Erestor would try to extract that promise from him.

 

"Time heals many wounds, Elrond." Erestor moved closer still and deposited a chaste kiss onto his lover's lips. "You mourned losing Ereinion, who was like a father to you and then you found the strength to move on. Thranduil mourned the loss of his father, Oropher. The two of you have something in common; make good use of that."

 

"You are so very wise, Erestor." Elrond raised a hand and cupped Erestor's cheek, tenderly rubbing his fingers against his lover's skin. "Your words are sound, but I fear I will need your guidance when Thranduil arrives. Going back to arguing with Thranduil will be much easier than trying to befriend him and I will need you at my side to keep me from making that mistake."

 

"I will be there, my love." Erestor curled his fingers around Elrond's and then moved them close to his lips. He kissed the fingertips and nodded his head once. "You will manage just fine."

 

The faith Erestor had in him never ceased to amaze Elrond and he loved Erestor even more because of it.

 

~~~

 

Hephaistion found that he enjoyed Melpomaen's company. The Elf possessed a lovely dry sense of humor that could be a bit sarcastic, which was just the way he liked it. They worked side by side, Hephaistion counting the supplies in stock and Melpomaen penning down the numbers. Hephaistion also got to know the cooks and some of the servants, and so time passed by quickly that day. Looking up, he found the sun was about to set and Melpomaen had put his quill down and was capping the ink well.

 

"We will continue tomorrow," Melpomaen announced while eyeing a huge pile of assorted fruits which the cook had placed on the table in case they should grow hungry. The whipped cream placed beside it had an even more luring effect on Melpomaen and he snuck toward the table.

 

Hephaistion smiled and seated himself opposite Melpomaen once the dark-haired Elf was sitting down.

 

Melpomaen selected a strawberry, dipped it into the whipped cream, and then put it into his mouth. His toes curled at the delicious taste. "You should try one too."

 

Unable to resist, Hephaistion tried some of the sweet delicacy as well. Nodding his head, he smiled. "That tastes good."

 

Melpomaen selected a slice of apple and nibbled on it. He knew there was another reason why Elrond had assigned him to help out Hephaistion. Elrond hoped they would become friends, since they would be working together in the future. "Are you beginning to feel at home here, Hephaistion?"

 

"I am." Hephaistion ate an orange slice and his fingers quickly caught the juice that dripped from his chin. "I did not think most of the Elves would welcome me with open arms, but they did."

 

"The fact that Vairë herself saw to it that you traveled to Imladris to live your second life here impressed many of us. It is not common for one of the Valar to intervene in the lives of Man. They hardly ever intervene with the lives of the Elves so for you to have caught her attention…that makes you special. And then you also gained Glorfindel as your mate. Glorfindel is held with the highest respect and you make him happy. Why should we not welcome you with open arms?"

 

"My position at Alexander's court was so very different." Hephaistion's voice became distant, as did the expression in his eyes. "I was the King's lover and many envied me because I had his love. They were jealous." Hephaistion lowered his gaze. "I did not have any friends and I was afraid the same thing would happen here in Imladris."

 

Melpomaen gave Hephaistion a look filled with sympathy. "You must have led a lonely life then."

 

"Not at first, because I still had Alexander's love at that point. But once I lost it… I held a position similar to Erestor's, but another advisor called Eumenes undermined my position and, instead of supporting me, Alexander chose Eumenes' side."

 

Reaching out in sympathy, Melpomaen rested a hand atop of Hephaistion's. "Then your lover did not really love you."

 

Hephaistion raised his gaze and shyly met Melpomaen's eyes. "I know that now. I see the truth each time I look upon Erestor and Elrond and the way they interact."

 

Melpomaen briefly rubbed Hephaistion's fingers. "Let go of the past. You no longer live that life. Glorfindel is your lover now – your future. And believe me when I say that many Elves envy you for having his love." Melpomaen saw the sudden concern in Hephaistion's eyes and realized his new friend had taken his words the wrong way. "Nay, not like that. They want Glorfindel to be happy and they accept that he has chosen you as his lover. No one will shun you or act jealously toward you."

 

"I hope you are right. Until now I did not realize that Glorfindel had suitors, which…"

 

"Hephaistion? Glorfindel makes his own decisions and he chose you." Melpomaen interrupted Hephaistion before the man could finish his sentence. "And the Elves respect his decision."

 

Melpomaen's answer reassured Hephaistion somewhat, but unwittingly the young Advisor had given him another thing to worry about. Had he made enemies because he had Glorfindel's love? Was history going to repeat itself after all? Would he become isolated because they envied him for having Glorfindel as his lover?

 

"I do not know what you are thinking, but it strikes me as something hugely unpleasant, judging by the worried expression on your face." Melpomaen regretted having brought up their topic. "You are well liked, Hephaistion. No one will hate you for having Glorfindel's love and devotion. We Elves are not like that. We accept what happens and we move on." He was trying hard to reassure Hephaistion, but could tell by looking at the worried look in the clouded eyes that he hadn't succeeded. Maybe he should seek out Glorfindel and tell him what had happened. Maybe the blond warrior could undo the damage he had accidentally done.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel returned to their rooms to tidy up before dinner. He had spent most of the day putting together new duty rosters and establishing who was going to lead which patrol. He preferred physical work over that kind of paperwork, but sometimes he had no choice. The rosters had to be ready in time. And just when he had thought his day could only become better, a distressed Melpomaen had entered his office, telling him guiltily that he had unintentionally managed to upset Hephaistion.

 

Speaking of Hephaistion… His lover was standing on the balcony and was looking out over Imladris. Hephaistion seemed to be particularly fond of the waterfall and he had found his lover staring at the water before. Wrapping his arms around Hephaistion's frame, Glorfindel pulled him close to his chest. The fact that Hephaistion easily gave in and pressed back reassured him. "Melpomaen visited with me a moment ago. He believes he upset you and feels badly because of it."

 

"It is not Melpomaen's fault. It was just something he said which worried me." Hephaistion placed his hands atop of Glorfindel's wrists and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of the warrior's body supporting his. It was getting easier to tell Glorfindel about his fears. With Alexander, he had never felt safe enough. Alexander had always maintained they had to be strong and should not discuss their weaknesses.

 

"Was it the fact that he pointed out to you that I had suitors in the past? Did he also tell you that I rejected them? I only settle for true love, Hephaistion, and I found that in your arms." He began to turn Hephaistion in the embrace and once they were face to face, he placed a finger beneath Hephaistion's chin and raised his lover's face so Hephaistion's blue eyes had to meet his. "Imladris is different from the court you lived at, Hephaistion."

 

Hephaistion drew in a shuddering breath. "I am beginning to see a pattern here. I am so afraid history will repeat itself that I feel insecure about everything."

 

Glorfindel nodded once. "It is normal for you to feel that way." What Hephaistion needed was time…and maybe a distraction. "Elrond asked me to test the waters with you where organizing the upcoming festivities are concerned. Imladris is famous for her summer festival and that time is approaching fast. Erestor will be stressed, Elrond distracted, and Melpomaen overworked."

 

"And they want me to help?" Hephaistion appreciated the lengths to which everyone was going to in order to make him feel welcome and needed.

 

"It is my guess that Erestor is already counting on you to assist him. Erestor works hard, Hephaistion...maybe a bit too hard. Elrond is an excellent ruler, but enjoys distracting Erestor with their bickering, which results in Erestor getting less work done than he should."

 

"So Elrond is to blame?" Hephaistion chuckled.

 

"Aye, he is, but Erestor will never call him on it. Erestor loves Elrond too much to end their bickering. All Erestor needs is an assistant." Glorfindel frowned. "That is, if you do not think that is below your standing. I know you answered to no one but your King in your first life and now you would answer to Erestor and…"

 

"Who is worrying now?"

 

The radiant smile Hephaistion gave him told Glorfindel that his lover had put his worries aside for now. "Are you ready to join our friends in the Hall of Fire for dinner?"

 

Hephaistion nodded once. "And tell me more about the upcoming festival. If I am to help Erestor prepare for it, I need to learn more about it."

 

Glorfindel raised Hephaistion's hand and pressed a kiss against the palm. "I will tell you everything you need to know, including all the rumors and this year's gossip."

 

~~~

 

That evening, Hephaistion felt much more comfortable sharing jokes and he even briefly took part in Elrond and Erestor's banter. Glorfindel encouraged him and the blond Elf even held his hand for everyone to see.

 

One thing that had been lacking from his relationship with Alexander had been a public display of affection. Alexander had always done his best to keep their relationship out of the public eye, even when most people had known they were lovers. Things were different with Glorfindel, who seemed proud to show him off as his lover and Hephaistion drank in all the attention the fair Elf was bestowing on him.

 

"So it is agreed? You will assist Erestor in organizing the summer festival?" Elrond wiggled an eyebrow.

 

"You are eager to put him to work!" Glorfindel observed.

 

"If Hephaistion agrees, it means Elrond can hog Erestor for a longer period of time. He is being selfish," Melpomaen deadpanned. "I am surprised you did not see his hidden agenda."

 

"My, my Melpomaen!" Elrond exclaimed. "If I did not know any better I would think you are trying to start an argument with me!"

 

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged grins. It had taken Melpomaen some time to build the confidence to challenge their father in a verbal duel and they were now looking forward to seeing Elrond and Erestor team up against 'poor' Melpomaen. But they were wrong. Instead of teaming up against Melpomaen, Erestor took Melpomaen's side in the argument and the bickering renewed all over again.

 

Hephaistion, who had been listening to their bantering, now shook his head. Elrond didn't stand a chance against the two advisors and he decided he needed a break from their arguments. Leaning in closer, he whispered into Glorfindel's ear, "Will you join me for a walk along the Bruinen? I do not wish to be cooped up in here all evening. I want to draw in some fresh air."

 

Glorfindel instantly liked the idea. "And as it is still rather warm, we might even go for a swim." Much was still left unclear about Hephaistion's life there on Middle Earth. Glorfindel was fairly certain that Hephaistion was immortal. After all, Vairë had said so, but he didn't know if the man was susceptible to the cold. Glorfindel felt it was time to find out where they stood. Rising from his chair, he pulled Hephaistion to his feet as well. He laughed at Elrond and said, "Please excuse us, but I doubt you will even notice our absence since you are so busy arguing."

 

"You are excused," Elrond answered while bringing Erestor's fingers to lips so he could brush them over the fingertips. The moan that floated from Erestor's lips made him hard and he gave Erestor a look that warned his lover to stop acting cheeky or the Chief Advisor would feel even sorer in the morning.

 

Realizing it might be wise to stop challenging Elrond, Erestor gave in and settled for leaning against his lover. He rested his head on Elrond's shoulder and enjoyed the quiet of the moment, hoping it would last a bit longer.

 

Glorfindel fell into step beside his lover and they exited the Hall. "Come this way…" Glorfindel pulled Hephaistion down the corridor, having just thought of something. "Would you mind going there on horseback? I have been neglecting Asfaloth and he would welcome the exercise. He is strong enough to carry us both."

 

Hephaistion didn't mind. "Let us head for the stables then." They actually giggled and chuckled as they broke out into a run. Hephaistion loved feeling this carefree. It reminded him of the early years in which Alexander had truly loved him. /Nay, I cannot think about that now… Glorfindel is my love now./

 

~~~

 

While Asfaloth took to grazing, Glorfindel and Hephaistion removed their clothes and waded into the river. The water was cool, but not cold and Hephaistion determined he would stay warm at any rate since Glorfindel had begun chasing him. The two males fooled around, dunking and splashing each other while merry laughter and so-called shocked gasps filled the air around them. Hephaistion felt light-headed, maybe even drunk on love.

 

In the end, Glorfindel pulled a struggling Hephaistion onto the shore with him. They ended up entwined with each other, laughing, tickling, and kissing. Ithil was full that night and the silver rays easily pierced the thin, spare clouds in the sky.

 

Glorfindel ended up atop of Hephaistion and he grinned as he looked into Hephaistion's laughing eyes. The auburn hair was still wet and clung to his lover's throat and shoulders. Droplets of water slid down the handsome face and the skin beneath his fingertips was moist.

 

Hephaistion felt utterly relaxed and comfortable with Glorfindel sprawled on top of him. He placed his hands on either side of the Elf's head and ran his fingertips along the pointed ears. "I always wanted to do that."

 

Glorfindel quivered at the sensual touch and grew hard within seconds. "Oh, that is the spot…"

 

Hephaistion's eyes gained a curious quality as he watched Glorfindel close his in bliss. "You like that?" Until now, he hadn't considered the possibility that the pointed ears might be one of Glorfindel's most erogenous zones. So he repeated the motion and the fair Elf started to thrust against him.

 

"Oh, you undo me!" Frustrated because they had brought no oil, Glorfindel opened his eyes and gave Hephaistion a needy look. "You make me hard and then…" They couldn't make love for he refused to proceed without some sort of lubricant.

 

"I do not mind… You can take me." It had happened more than once that Alexander had had no oil handy. "Use your saliva."

 

But Glorfindel remained adamant. "Nay, I refuse to take you that way. I will not hurt you." Hephaistion's eyes suddenly changed color – they deepened, and then turned violet. The change worried Glorfindel, who hoped he hadn't made a grave mistake in judgment. "You must understand… I do not want to see you in pain…certainly not from what I had inflicted upon you." Oh...Hephaistion began caressing his ears once more and his lover used his strength to pull him close.

 

Hephaistion understood Glorfindel's reason for not claiming him and approved. The fact that Glorfindel would set aside his needs in order to keep him from injury meant a lot to him. "Let me," he whispered, bent on pleasuring Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel had turned to putty in Hephaistion's cunning hands and moaned needily. He lowered himself onto Hephaistion and rubbed his lower body against his lover's groin, creating a lovely friction between them. Their erections slithered alongside each other, while all the while Hephaistion's fingers continued to lightly stroke the tips of his ears.

 

Hephaistion arched beneath Glorfindel and managed to capture an earlobe between his teeth. Sucking on the delicate flesh, he stole one hand lower toward their groins and caught their erections in a firm grip. Pumping them simultaneously, he focused on running the tip of his tongue along the arc of Glorfindel's right ear. Unwilling to neglect Glorfindel's other ear he rubbed the lobe gently between his fingertips.

 

Glorfindel came surprisingly fast. With Hephaistion caressing his ears and his lover's hand fisting their members, he failed to keep back his orgasm. It was one of the most intense climaxes he had ever had and, while the semen sprung from the slit, he quivered fiercely against Hephaistion.

 

Hephaistion couldn't help it: he chuckled softly at feeling Glorfindel spend in his hand. "I will use this knowledge to my advantage now that I know how sensitive your ears are."

 

Glorfindel trembled in the aftermath and small amounts of fluid still leaked from the head of his organ. "You learn… quickly…" The way he had reacted to the caresses which Hephaistion had bestowed onto his ears had surprised him as well. It was a well known fact that an Elf's ears were sensitive, but Hephaistion touching them had been enough to bring him to orgasm! "I will find your sensitive spots as well, I promise," he purred, needing a moment to catch his breath. Hephaistion hadn't come yet and he fully intended to return the favor once he had found his lover's most erogenous spot!

 

"You do not have to. Just enjoy the feeling coursing through you right now."

 

Glorfindel raised his head and studied Hephaistion's eyes. His lover was honest. Hephaistion didn't expect him to return the favor at the moment. "I will not leave you hard and in need of release." Oh no...he planned on taking his time to explore and map his lover's mouth-watering body. "Turn around for me." He raised himself long enough for Hephaistion to turn onto his stomach and then straddled his lover's impressive thighs. "I will wrestle you any time, but right now, I want to do more delicious things to you."

 

Hephaistion drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and relaxed as Glorfindel's hands moved down his broad back. The long fingers trailed down his spine and ended up cupping and massaging his buttocks. A moan tumbled from his lips and he tried to push closer to Glorfindel's hands.

 

"Nay let me do this." Glorfindel took his time massaging the firm mounds of flesh. He then let his fingertips slide down Hephaistion's cleft, but since he didn't have any oil handy he deserted the idea of pleasuring his lover in that way. He moved his fingers down Hephaistion's inner thighs and his lover eagerly parted his legs. Glorfindel leaned in closer and kissed along the thighs until he encountered the back of the knee. Letting the tip of his tongue pop out, he licked there.

 

Hephaistion squirmed beneath Glorfindel, but it still wasn't the passionate response the blond Elf had been hoping for. Maybe he would have more luck if he moved up Hephaistion's waistline. Gently, he kissed his way from the small of Hephaistion's back to a shoulder and then licked along the nape of his lover's neck.

 

Hephaistion's reaction was instant. He quivered beneath his lover while his fingers clawed at the grass and pulled the roots from the earth. Panting softly, he pushed himself away from the ground and managed to prop himself up on all fours.

 

Glorfindel smirked when he had found *the* spot. "Did I find it?" he asked teasingly. He moved until he was kneeling behind Hephaistion and then wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, pulling him into an upright position.

 

But Hephaistion was long past forming a coherent response and instead flexed his hips.

 

Glorfindel quickly curled his fingers around his lover's weeping member, giving Hephaistion a chance to create the friction he so desperately needed in order to find release. At the same time, his lips attached themselves to Hephaistion's neck. First, he suckled the skin, but then also started to push the tip of his tongue against the now sensitive skin.

 

Hephaistion turned his head, giving Glorfindel even easier access to that little spot on his neck that made his world spin.

 

Glorfindel, still suckling the soft skin between his lips, hummed against Hephaistion's neck. His lover was beautiful moving like this. Hephaistion thrust violently into his hand and at the same time swayed against him, clearly on the edge of reaching climax.

 

Hephaistion's breath came in short and violent gasps. Feeling Glorfindel's tongue, lips, and even teeth against his neck, seemed to increase his sensations tenfold. Tumbling over the edge, he thrust into Glorfindel's hand the moment his lover nipped his skin. It was a shallow bite, one that didn't even break the skin, but it was enough to make him scream out his pleasure.

 

Awed at the reaction he had managed to draw from Hephaistion, Glorfindel gently licked up the column of his lover's neck. At the same time, warm cream landed on his hand and dripped down his wrist. His lover had finally found release. "You are quite amazing, Hephaistion," Glorfindel whispered into his lover's ear after dragging the tip of his tongue from Hephaistion's neck to just below his right ear. How was it possible that Alexander had grown tired of having someone as passionate and willing as Hephaistion in his bed? Glorfindel was at a loss to explain it. "So very amazing."

 

Hephaistion slumped against Glorfindel and two strong arms locked around him, keeping him upright. "I did not know…did not know I would…react like that."

 

"It is never too late to learn." After saying that, Glorfindel indulged himself by sucking lightly on Hephaistion's earlobe. That only served to send more spikes of pleasure through Hephaistion's body and Glorfindel felt extremely pleased with his newly-found way of bringing his lover to orgasm. "I wonder what else I will discover about you. I will learn to play your body like Lindir plays his flute, Hephaistion. I will find out what touch makes you squirm, what touch will prolong your pleasure, and what position will make you scream out my name in ecstasy."

 

Hephaistion groaned. If he hadn't come a moment ago, he would have come from listening to Glorfindel's seductive words. "Have mercy on me."

 

"I will…for now." Glorfindel slowly lowered Hephaistion back onto the grass. "The water of the Bruinen is still warm. We should use it to clean ourselves up and this time I promise you that I will behave. I will not splash or submerge you."

 

Hephaistion felt utterly sated and relaxed as he fingered a lock of Glorfindel's still damp hair. He gave his lover a long, thoughtful look and then smiled. "Maybe *I* will misbehave for a change." He had never had the luxury of being able to misbehave in his life with Alexander. Alexander had always needed him composed and well-behaved.

 

"Oh, now you made me curious!" Glorfindel, energized, jumped to his feet and pulled Hephaistion along with him.

 

Hephaistion was still smiling when he followed Glorfindel into the water. The first thing Hephaistion did was to dunk Glorfindel and then to kiss him beneath the surface of the water.

 

(TBC in time)


	6. Chapter 6

Unconditional

 

Two months later, Imladris literally buzzed with activity and Erestor realized just how lucky he was that Hephaistion was experienced in organizing a festival like this. During the last few weeks, Hephaistion, Melpomaen, and Erestor had worked long hours to make certain that everything was in perfect order for the summer festival.

 

At first, Erestor had also enlisted Elrond's help, but the half-Elf had been unable to keep from fretting about Thranduil's visit. Erestor had become fed up with his distressed lover and had dismissed Elrond from his duties. Hephaistion had burst out laughing while witnessing the scene and it had confirmed for him who wielded the real power in Imladris. As far as Hephaistion was concerned it was Erestor and not Elrond.

 

Hephaistion made his way through the Hall of Fire at Erestor's side. Melpomaen was trailing behind them, crossing off the things they had already checked from his long list.

 

"The Hall looks perfect. I doubt Elrond can find anything wrong with it," Hephaistion remarked, feeling proud of what they had achieved. He had learned much from Erestor where ruling Imladris was concerned and hoped he could continue to aid the Chief Advisor in the future.

 

"It is not Elrond's opinion I worry about." Erestor scanned the Hall one last time and judged it ready to receive the guests later that evening. The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood had already arrived, accompanied by their three foster-sons, Haldir, Orophin, and Rúmil and Erestor had already seen to their lodgings. Now, he was waiting for Thranduil to arrive so he could show the Mirkwood King to his guest rooms.

 

"You worry about Elrond's reaction to seeing Thranduil." Glorfindel, Erestor, and even Melpomaen had told Hephaistion about the painful past Elrond and Thranduil shared. And although he understood why Elrond worried, Hephaistion was convinced that Thranduil accepting the invitation indicated that the Mirkwood Elf was willing to bury the ill feelings between them.

 

"I will need you," Erestor said in a thoughtful voice. "I cannot be present all the time, but one of us should be close whenever Elrond and Thranduil are talking."

 

Hephaistion nodded once. "I understand." That way they could intervene or mediate when necessary. "Is there anything else that needs to be taken care of? If not, I would like to spend some time with Glorfindel." The Hall would begin to fill with visiting Elves within the next hour and he would have little time to himself since Erestor trusted him to help oversee the festivities.

 

Erestor graced Hephaistion with a smile. "Go. I can see Glorfindel hovering near the doorway. He is also looking for an opportunity to talk to you." He watched Hephaistion quickly head toward the doorway once the man had caught sight of his lover.

 

"He has found his place here, do you not agree?" Melpomaen had put his papers down and smiled when he saw Glorfindel pull Hephaistion into his arms and kiss him. "Hephaistion seems to be happy."

 

Erestor nodded his head. "Aye, he is happy. He told me so, and even if he had not, it is easy to see for everyone who bothers to look. His eyes carry happiness and are full of love." Hephaistion had *indeed* found his place among them.

 

~~~

 

"I saw so little of you during these last few days! I cannot wait for the festivities to be over!" Feeling possessive of his lover, Glorfindel kept Hephaistion prisoner in a tight embrace. "Promise me we will spend the night together." Glorfindel felt a little neglected since Hephaistion was spending so much time with Erestor and Melpomaen.

 

Hephaistion chuckled. He managed to wiggle loose from Glorfindel's embrace and captured his lover's fingers between his to make up for the loss of contact. "Come, we will walk in the gardens. It will be quiet there and I welcome some peace and quiet before mayhem breaks loose in here."

 

Glorfindel eagerly followed Hephaistion into the gardens. Hephaistion opted for a more secluded section of the gardens where they would be alone. Walking hand in hand, they stole glances at each other and twined their fingers. The change Hephaistion had gone through amazed Glorfindel. Once Hephaistion had accepted his life in Imladris and his place as Glorfindel's mate, his lover had flourished. Glorfindel had seen Hephaistion bloom, and the eyes, which had already been radiant, now practically glowed.

 

They settled down on a bench and Hephaistion rested his head on Glorfindel's shoulder. He closed his eyes and savored the intimacy of the moment.

 

"You found your place here," Glorfindel whispered after placing a kiss onto Hephaistion's auburn hair.

 

"I did." Hephaistion didn't bother to open his eyes. He felt completely at peace there, with Glorfindel at his side. Glorfindel had tried a few more times to lure him out onto the training grounds, but Hephaistion had eventually told him that he didn't feel comfortable with the thought of being assigned to leading patrols. He didn't mind sparring with the guards and even welcomed the chance to exercise, but he wanted no part in defending Imladris. Admitting that had been hard on him since he hadn't known just how Glorfindel would react to that statement.

 

Glorfindel had simply accepted it. Truth be told, Hephaistion's words hadn't come as a surprise. Now that Hephaistion was no longer bound to watch Alexander's back in battle, his lover had finally let go of the need of 'having to be a warrior' and he could finally be himself.

 

That had resulted in Hephaistion becoming Erestor's right hand. Hephaistion had also befriended Melpomaen and had volunteered to help Lindir out, who was trying to teach the basics of music to some talented Elflings. Hephaistion had become a teacher and an Advisor, just as Glorfindel had thought he would and he was at peace with it.

 

"Did you ever meet Thranduil? What is he really like? Elrond told me about him, but I am not certain I can trust his judgment, which seems clouded by painful memories." Hephaistion wanted to know more about this *mysterious* Mirkwood King.

 

"Nay, I did not. I had not been reborn at the time of the Battle of the Last Alliance and I did not join Elrond's household until he had already built Imladris. I know Thranduil's son, Legolas though. I like him… Well, everyone does. Legolas is easy to like." Glorfindel curled an arm around Hephaistion's waist and tucked his lover's head beneath his chin. Love, trust, and intimacy had become easy between them and they had already built a very strong base for their relationship.

 

"Is Legolas Thranduil's only child?"

 

"Nay, he is Thranduil's youngest. He has one older brother, Valthoron, but I doubt Thranduil is bringing his heir to Imladris." Glorfindel sighed deeply… blissfully. "Hephaistion?"

 

"Aye?" Hephaistion lifted his head to look Glorfindel in the eye.

 

"Do not desert me during the next few days. Although I realize that Elrond and Erestor need your help, I need you too."

 

"I will never forget that you need me. I will be close."

 

Melpomaen suddenly appeared between the rose bushes. The young Elf was waving frantically and cried, "He is here! Thranduil has arrived!"

 

"Duty calls." Hephaistion planted a firm kiss on Glorfindel's lips and gave his lover a soft smile. "Thank you for allowing me to be myself." Glorfindel had never tried making him into someone he was not. Alexander however had.

 

"Go, I will find you later." Glorfindel released Hephaistion's hand when his lover rose from the bench. "Do not forget your promise though – tonight, you are mine."

 

"Not just tonight," Hephaistion responded as he leaned in closer and fingered a lock of Glorfindel's fair hair. "Always."

 

~~~

 

Elrond felt anxious since he was about to welcome Thranduil and Legolas to Imladris. Erestor was at his side as always, but for once his lover's presence didn't ease his nerves. He wasn't quite sure why he was this nervous. He had never had any real arguments or dealings with Thranduil. It had been Ereinion who Thranduil had hated. But Ereinion had been dead for millennia and Elrond hoped Thranduil was ready to move on.

 

"You can do this. Have faith in yourself," Erestor whispered into Elrond's ear.

 

Elrond reacted by grabbing hold of Erestor's right hand. Although he hadn't planned on literally holding onto Erestor for support, he did so at any rate, uncaring that Thranduil might perceive him as weak or nervous since he was holding Erestor's hand openly. "I hope you are right."

 

Erestor smiled when he saw Hephaistion joining them. Hephaistion could pass for an Elf if one didn't pay attention to the ears. The long, auburn hair was given a chance to move freely today since Hephaistion had chosen not to braid it and the formal golden-brown robes perfected the image. Since Hephaistion felt proud and happy, it showed in the way he carried himself: it made him look like royalty. "I am glad you are here," Erestor said in welcome to Hephaistion.

 

Hephaistion took his place in-between Erestor and Melpomaen and waited for the fabled King to finally make his appearance. He didn't have to wait long. Two golden-haired Elves appeared, accompanied by a small escort of Elves dressed in hunter's garb.

 

"The one walking up front is Thranduil and behind him walks Legolas," Melpomaen informed Hephaistion of who was who.

 

Father and son carried an uncanny resemblance, but the eyes possessed different colors Hephaistion noticed. Where Thranduil's eyes were as green as emeralds, Legolas’ shone like sapphires.

 

Elrond coughed to clear his throat and stepped forward. "Thranduil, Imladris feels honored to welcome you to this year's festivities." He had rehearsed several ways of welcoming Thranduil and hoped he had found the right tone.

 

Thranduil briskly nodded his head. "It is a first."

 

Silence descended onto the group and Erestor and Hephaistion exchanged worried looks. Erestor poked Elrond's side. They had prepared a number of speeches and surely Elrond could remember one of them! But the half-Elf remained quiet while Thranduil probed Elrond's gray eyes. It was an intense moment which needed to be broken if they wanted a chance to mend the fragile relations between Imladris and Mirkwood.

 

"Tell me, Sire, what do you think of Imladris so far? Do you think her fair?" Hephaistion decided to act when Elrond seemed unable to come up with anything and addressed the King. It was a bold move and Hephaistion realized it could backfire on him, as did Erestor, who shot him a warning glance.

 

Thranduil's features unexpectedly softened. "Aye, Imladris is a sight to behold. Truly remarkable. Mirkwood is not like this valley at all."

 

"Would you tell me more about your realm while I escort you to your rooms, Sire?" Hephaistion bowed and gave Thranduil a knowing look. It had taken him a moment to understand that the reason for Thranduil's silence was identical to Elrond's: both Elves felt intimidated.

 

"I will… And your name is?" Thranduil walked toward Hephaistion. From the corner of his eye he caught Elrond's growing distress and realized the mistake he had made. He had assumed that Elrond knew how to handle the situation, but the half-Elf had felt equally at a loss.

 

"I am Hephaistion, Sire." Hephaistion bowed again and then smiled at Thranduil. He liked the Elf. "Lord Elrond, maybe you would like to accompany us? If there is one person who knows everything there is to know about Imladris, it is her founder."

 

Elrond thanked the Valar for Hephaistion's intervention. It had saved him from certain failure. "I would love to entertain you with facts and stories about my home." Gathering his courage, Elrond fell into step beside Thranduil. The two rulers followed Hephaistion inside the Last Homely House and started up the first conversation in which they could test the waters.

 

"Erestor? Did Hephaistion outwit you just now?" Melpomaen gave Erestor a cocky grin.

 

But Erestor didn't mind Hephaistion taking the initiative in that way. "It does not matter who finds a way to befriend Thranduil. The important thing is that we manage to bridge this distance between our realms."

 

"Wisely spoken." Glorfindel joined the two Advisors. He felt proud of Hephaistion for having saved the situation like that. He just hoped that didn't mean he was going to see even less of Hephaistion!

 

~~~

 

When the two parties met in the Hall of Fire later that evening, the atmosphere between Elrond and Thranduil had already grown more companionable. They were able to carry on a conversation without touching any painful memories and both rulers were making a genuine effort to bury the hatchet. That also meant that Glorfindel found his chance to spend more time with Hephaistion. The golden-haired warrior stole Hephaistion from Elrond's side and swept him away in an up-tempo dance.

 

Hephaistion gave Glorfindel a cheeky smile. "You do not have to worry. I did not forget my promise to spend the night with you." His gaze moved through the Hall and he found Lindir engaged in conversation with Legolas. At the back of the Hall, the twins were holding a drinking contest with the three Lórien brothers and most Elves present were making merry. "Will it always be like this?" he asked as he rested his head against Glorfindel's shoulder.

 

"I cannot make that promise," Glorfindel answered, suddenly feeling burdened. "There might be war in our future. I do not know." Sauron was biding his time and could awake at any moment. "But I will always try to make you happy."

 

"That is all that counts to me." Hephaistion allowed Glorfindel to whirl him over the dance floor and he smiled as he saw Erestor lead Thranduil onto the dance floor as well. He also noticed the jealous look Elrond gave the Mirkwood King once Thranduil began dancing with Erestor. "I believe everything will turn out well in the end. Thranduil wants to make peace and Lindir seems to have caught Legolas' attention. I am surprised that Elrond was so nervous to meet with Thranduil."

 

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders. "They have not spoken to each other for millennia and time changes people. I do believe that."

 

"I have changed, do you not agree?" Hephaistion cocked his head and moved one hand higher until it could grip the back of Glorfindel's neck.

 

"Aye, you have changed." Glorfindel leaned in closer and stole a kiss from Hephaistion's sweet lips. "You shed your feelings of guilt and inadequacy. You no longer act like someone you are not. You are finally you."

 

"I have you to thank for that." Hephaistion gazed adoringly at Glorfindel. "This has become my home and you… You are the one I love." Although he would never forget the love he had felt for Alexander, he knew that he couldn't dwell on it. He had a life there now and he was determined to live his second life to the fullest. "Look, they are dancing."

 

Glorfindel chuckled. "Erestor and Thranduil look good together."

 

"Let us hope Elrond won't grow jealous." But Hephaistion quickly realized that there was another diplomat overseeing that night's actions, and that was Legolas, who had deserted Lindir so he could invite Elrond to dance with him. The half-Elf had accepted the invitation and his jealous expression was growing less. "Glorfindel, let us do something wicked."

 

"And what might that be?" Glorfindel wiggled an eyebrow.

 

"Come with me and find out." Hephaistion grabbed hold of Glorfindel's wrist and pulled him along.

 

"Where are we going?" Glorfindel asked, running out of breath due to the frantic pace Hephaistion was setting. His lover seemed possessed all of a sudden!

 

"I made you a promise!" Hephaistion continued to drag Glorfindel down the corridor. He was headed for their rooms so he could actually keep that promise. He wasn't going to allow Elrond, Erestor, Thranduil, or Legolas stop him from keeping his word!

 

Glorfindel smirked as he realized Hephaistion's intentions and doubled their pace. Now it was Glorfindel dragging Hephaistion instead of Hephaistion Glorfindel.

 

~~~

 

In a different universe… In a palace in Babylon…

 

Like so many nights before, Alexander overindulged himself in potent wine and rich food. He had ordered his Companions to dress exotically and Cassander looked good enough to eat. Maybe he would try to lure the younger man into his bed that night and, even should Cassander deny him, he always had Bagoas to use as he pleased.

 

His life had become empty and lonely after Hephaistion had died. He had lost himself in grief for a while, but then he had forced himself to look toward the future. But guilt and regret remained his constant companions, even though he tried hard to justify his actions toward Hephaistion during the last year when his lover had still been alive. He had convinced himself that he had done the right thing in backing Eumenes. Hephaistion had simply become arrogant and power-hungry and had refused to accept that Eumenes also had a say in matters of state. And so, he, the King, had been forced to put his lover in his place.

 

But then said lover had died. Hephaistion had died before they'd had a chance to talk things through. When Hephaistion had died, they had still been fighting. They had never made amends and Alexander regretted that. But in order to protect himself, he couldn't put the blame on himself and so he blamed Hephaistion instead. He blamed Hephaistion for everything that had gone wrong in his life during the last few years. Even a dead Hephaistion was a Hephaistion he could blame and he continued to do so.

 

/What has become of you?/

 

Alexander blinked and stared into his goblet. It was filled to the rim with wine, but the face staring back at him wasn't his. It was that of a woman, sitting behind a weaving loom. Tapestries formed as she worked and on one tapestry he thought he recognized Hephaistion's face.

 

/Again, I ask you, what has become of you?/

 

Alexander swayed, but quickly steadied himself. Suddenly, he wasn't in Babylon anymore. He could tell that much by inspecting his surroundings. Had he drunk too much and Dionysus then brought him to these strange lands? "Who are you? What do you want from me? And where am I?"

 

Vairë rose from her chair and walked toward Alexander. Her rich, gray dress moved elegantly with each step she took and her long, silver hair danced against her lower back. Her eyes pierced Alexander's and she noticed that the mortal tried to glare back at her – he failed though. "You were destined to accomplish so many great things and yet you failed to accomplish the easiest task in your life."

 

"And what might that have been?" Alexander tried to clear his head, but the wine made that impossible. The goblet which had still been in his hand dropped to the floor and left a red pool at his feet, tainting the ground.

 

Vairë pretended not to notice the mess the mortal had made and came to a halt in front of him. "Why was loving Hephaistion so hard? Why did you have to change him? Why did you feel compelled to hurt him?"

 

Alexander's expression hardened. "He failed me, woman!"

 

Vairë's eyes showed miniature lightning bolts which zigzagged through her pupils. "Only you can make that word sound like an insult." She didn't like him one bit. "You left him alone to die and then you dare to tell me that Hephaistion failed you?"

 

"He failed me a long time ago!" Alexander was determined not to give in. In his heart he knew he was wrong, but blaming Hephaistion was easier than admitting his mistakes. "He did not love me enough. Hephaistion wanted power. That is why he became my lover, so he could rise in the ranks! He used me."

 

Vairë shook her head at Alexander's reasoning. "I did not think you could be that blind, but you are."

 

"He was nothing without me and I showed him just that!"

 

"You needed him, Alexander. You needed him so much that you started to hate yourself because of it." Vairë knew she had drawn the right conclusion when she saw Alexander flinch. "Do you equate admitting you need someone to weakness? Are those two things the same to you?"

 

This time Alexander remained quiet.

 

"I want to show you something." Vairë reached out and touched Alexander's shoulder. She didn't know if learning about Hephaistion's second life would confirm Alexander of his hatred that was born out of pain, or open his eyes. She would find out though.

 

~~~

 

Alexander found himself in alien surroundings once more. This time he stood at the foot end of a four poster bed which the moon's rays illuminated. "Where am I?"

 

"This is not a place you can conquer, so why do you care?" Vairë appeared next to Alexander and waited for him to recognize the man asleep in the bed. "Do you not know him?"

 

Alexander arched an eyebrow, feeling sober all of a sudden. Assuming she was referring to the men asleep in the bed, Alexander snuck closer and then halted in shock. "Hephaistion?" But no, that couldn't be! His lover looked like he had when they had been young before scars had marred his face. He knew how the texture of that auburn hair would feel should he run his fingers through the mane and he even recognized Hephaistion's scent. "But he is dead!"

 

"The gods allowed him a second chance, Alexander. You failed him in his first life, but do not worry. Glorfindel will right all those wrongs."

 

"Glorfindel?" Alexander shook his head. He felt stunned. Looking closer, he found that Hephaistion was holding a fair-haired male in his arms and that the two of them were naked between the sheets, which still showed signs of their spent passion.

 

"Glorfindel is teaching him what you could not. Hephaistion deserved better, Alexander. He deserved to be treated better!" Vairë watched Alexander closely, but the man's face had become emotionless. "Did you ever stop to think what Hephaistion needed from you? And do not tell me he used you! You used him! You used him in so many ways, Alexander! And the sad thing is that Hephaistion did not mind you using him! He let you because he loved you. All you had to do in turn was to love him back! But you even failed at doing that! Your love was never unconditional! But Glorfindel's is."

 

Alexander felt shocked. He couldn't believe any of this was actually happening. The things she had said to him – had dared say to him! – unbalanced him. No one had ever confronted him in such a direct way before. Not even Hephaistion would have dared to do so. And the sad thing was that she had spoken the truth. Everything she had said was true. He *had* failed Hephaistion and he knew it.

 

Bowing his head, Alexander released a shuddering breath. "I did love him… I love him still." It was as much of an admission of his mistakes as he would ever be able to voice.

 

And Vairë knew it. It was hard for someone who believed he was the son of a god to admit that he was only human and prone to making grave mistakes. "If you really love him then you want him to be happy, Alexander."

 

"I do want that." Alexander nodded his head and then raised his gaze so he could look at the sleeping males again. "I want him to be happy."

 

Vairë rested a hand on Alexander's shoulder. "I will give you this chance to say goodbye to him. He will not hear you nor will he wake, but you might want to use this opportunity to unburden your soul." Hephaistion was happy with Glorfindel and she saw no reason to disturb his newly found contentment by presenting him with a still unstable Alexander.

 

Feeling miserable, Alexander took a few steps closer to the bed and sat down on the side of it. Hephaistion's face caught the silver of the moon's beams and Alexander's breath caught. "I wronged you, Hephaistion. I tried so hard to put all the blame on you, but it never worked. My heart knows the truth. I failed you. I am so sorry." Being able to speak the truth at last liberated him and he continued. "I hope that you will be able to forgive me one day. And that you will be happy here. I do not understand what your second life entails, but you *do* deserve a second chance, where I do not. I know that." He had tried so hard to blame Hephaistion, but he had failed.

 

A smile touched Vairë's face. Alexander's admission was more than she had hoped for. "Hephaistion is happy here. He has found his place at Glorfindel's side."

 

"And this Glorfindel won't hurt him like I did?" Alexander's gaze shifted from Hephaistion's beloved face to Glorfindel's.

 

"He will never hurt him. Glorfindel's love is unconditional."

 

Unconditional… Unconditional… Unconditional…

 

That word continued to echo in Alexander's head, even when he bowed forward to place a last kiss onto Hephaistion's brow. /I wish my love had been like that./

 

One moment his lips had been brushing Hephaistion's warm skin and the next, he was back in Babylon, staring at the ceiling.

 

Bagoas was at his side, cooling his sweaty and feverish brow and for the very first time, Alexander *saw* the love in Bagoas' eyes. Love which Bagoas had always tried to show him, but he had been too busy looking the other way.

 

/Unconditional… Bagoas' love is unconditional…/ He had not only failed Hephaistion, but Bagoas as well.

 

Realizing he was seriously ill due to his excessive drinking and the malaria he had caught in India, Alexander raised his hand and cupped Bagoas' face in his palm. The look in the hauntingly dark eyes told him that he was dying and Alexander didn't feel surprised. He had felt like dying for the last year, ever since he had lost Hephaistion.

 

His Companions were also close, urging him to name his successor, but Alexander had eyes for one person only – Bagoas.

 

Seeing the odd expression in Alexander's eyes, Bagoas bowed forward in case his King would try to speak. He blocked out the commotion around him and managed a weak smile for his Alexander. "I am here…" He didn't know if his presence was wanted, but he would never desert Alexander.

 

Alexander felt incredibly driven in the hour of his death. He had somehow made his peace with Hephaistion and Vairë's words had opened his eyes. He didn't have much time left and it was important he say what he could before the end. Ignoring his Companions, he continued to focus on Bagoas. "For what it is worth," he whispered through a painfully dry mouth and chapped lips. "I love you." It was the truth. He had loved Hephaistion – but never unconditionally – and that had been his mistake. He loved Bagoas as well – in a different manner, but it was still love – and maybe he could make some small amends in this way. "Know that you have my love, Bagoas."

 

The last thing Bagoas had expected to hear was a whispered admission of love. Although he had hoped to hear those words for long years, he had given up hope that Alexander would ever speak them. "I love you too, Alexander."

 

/I did not fail you completely then…/ Alexander caressed Bagoas' face a last time and then his hand lifelessly dropped onto the bed. His last breath left his lungs and his eyes closed. Death had come for him at last – he wasn't as divine as he had always thought.

 

/Alexander… Hear us. Know that you are not alone./

 

Alexander looked down at his corpse and realized he was floating close to the ceiling. His soul had left his body and he was free of all earthy ambition. His only regret at being without form was that he couldn't console Bagoas, who was weeping openly while his Companions began to fight over the right to succeed him. /He should not be alone…/

 

/He is not alone…/

 

Alexander was stunned to see Cassander move toward Bagoas and curl an arm around him. He was surprised even more to see Bagoas accept the other man's closeness.

 

/Do not judge him, Alexander. Bagoas just lost the only person he ever loved./

 

Alexander grew curious now as the voices continued and he directed his attention away from his corpse. All around him, forms floated which felt and looked familiar. His father appeared close to him and there was Aristotle. He even saw his mother hovering behind the other shades. Friends whom he had lost in battle were also present to welcome him to his afterlife and all the souls were quick to guide him to Hades, where he would dwell in the Elysian Fields with them. Alexander went willingly, knowing that it was more than he deserved after wronging Hephaistion the way he had. Through the knowledge which he had gained during the last few hours of his life, he knew that he would find his peace eventually.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel woke because Hephaistion was in obvious distress. His lover was sitting upright in bed and shaking like a leaf. Hephaistion suddenly began to rock and buried his face in his hands. Tears dripped through his fingers and down his face and his sobs became louder. "What is amiss, my love?" Glorfindel immediately enfolded Hephaistion in a comforting hug and rocked with him.

 

"I do not know what is wrong with me!" Glorfindel pried his hands away from his face and Hephaistion was forced to meet his lover's concerned gaze.

 

Glorfindel shook his head. His senses told him differently. "You know what is wrong."

 

"Alexander… It feels like… like he died and… I was not there… I did not…"

 

Glorfindel tightened his embrace on Hephaistion and continued to rock him. Hephaistion rested his upper body against him and went along with the movement. "Alexander was very lucky to have your love, Hephaistion. You were his lover for over twenty years and I am certain that he loved you – in his very own way. If what you say is true, let him go. If he has died, set his soul free."

 

Hephaistion calmed in Glorfindel's arms and dazedly blinked his eyes. During his sleep, he had panicked because Alexander had seemed to be panicking, but now, peace descended onto him. It felt like Alexander had found his place.

 

Glorfindel kissed Hephaistion's hair and rubbed his lover's back in a soothing manner. "Let him be at peace."

 

"Glorfindel is right." Vairë appeared from the shadows of their bedroom and advanced on the bed. "Set Alexander free." She had been surprised when she had realized that Hephaistion had sensed Alexander's death and had quickly hurried there. "You helped Alexander see the truth, even if you do not know it. Alexander made amends just before he died and therefore, he will dwell in Lórien's Gardens forever more." With a smile, she added, "The Elysian Fields."

 

It was a lot to take in for Hephaistion, but his senses told him that she was speaking the truth. "I always hoped that… that he would find his peace."

 

"He did," Vairë answered. "Thanks to you and your love."

 

Her words comforted Hephaistion and he even managed a weak smile. "I love him still."

 

"Of course you do," she replied. "Alexander will always have a place in your heart."

 

Hephaistion raised his gaze and smiled at Glorfindel. "But I love you too. You are my life, Glorfindel."

 

Glorfindel realized that Hephaistion needed something from him and he was willing to give it, for his lover needed closure. "We will speak of Alexander whenever you feel the need to remember him and I hope that he became a better man toward the end because of your love for him."

 

Vairë smiled approvingly at them. "Ilúvatar works in mysterious ways, Glorfindel. When I asked you to give Hephaistion one night of passion, I did not know what that request would bring about."

 

"I am glad you voiced that request, my Lady," Glorfindel replied. He continued to rock Hephaistion in order to offer his lover his support, but his eyes were trained on her and not on Hephaistion. "For you helped me find my true love, my Lady."

 

Hephaistion closed his eyes at hearing those words for they were true for him as well. He had also found true love with Glorfindel, but Alexander -- *his* Alexander – would always have a place in his heart – for as long as he lived.

 

The end

For real!


End file.
